Entre la Guerra y el Amor (Lucy)
by Kaede Yoshida
Summary: Los humanos se creían los dueños del mundo la especie dominante, nada los podía destruir execto ellos mismos, aprovechando eso nuestra especie salió con su poder goberno al mundo "Ni si quiera se que soy o a que bando pertenesco" "Yo Natsu soy un humano y me enamorado de un vampiro, uno de los enemigos.
1. Chapter 1 El fin y el comienzo de todo

**Hola mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo fic , con ayuda de mi nueva amiga Gaby, las dos hemos creado un fic, yo lo haré desde el punto de vista de Lucy y ella de Natsu**

 **Así que espero y les guste nuestra idea toda loca revolucioanría apocaliptica xD**

 **Su correo para que puedan leer la parte de Natsu es _Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris_**

 **Los personajes no son mios son propiedad de Hiro Mashima**

 **La historia producto de mi retorcida imaginación :3**

 ***Nako empieza historia***

* * *

 ** _El fin y el comienzo de todo_**

 _ **(Lucy Heartfilia)**_

 _"Alguna vez haz sentido como si no fueras tú y como si las cosas que creías verdaderas eran solamente falsas y decididas por un ser supremo que tiene control de tú propia existencia"_

¿Quién soy? ¿A dónde pertenezco? ¿Por qué estoy viva en este mundo?

Son las preguntas que siempre me hacía, y nunca obtuve respuesta…

Sin embargo yo…Oh ya, lo recuerdo fue ese día mientras la lluvia hacia la tierra lodo y los relámpagos y truenos hacían su aparición, ese día en el que me entregaron a esos humildes ancianos.

-Deben cuidarla, por favor se los imploró.- rogó aquella mujer que jamás pude verle la cara, al darme a esa pareja de ancianos, ellos asintieron y luego de eso me metieron a la casa, me baño la amable señora quien solo me sonreía tiernamente y maternalmente, una madre, eso iba hacer de ahora en adelante, no sabía ni siquiera el porqué estaba ahí, no recordaba nada.

-Lucy, ¿Te llamas Lucy verdad?- me pregunto al ponerme una camisa larga blanca, yo me le quede viendo ¿Lucy? Por qué no, suena bien, a decir verdad ni siquiera recuerdo si ese era mi nombre, no recuerdo nada, yo mire a la mujer llena de arrugas con su cálida sonrisa y las lágrimas empezaron a descender lentamente, no sabía nada, nada, la mujer me tomó en un abrazo y acarició mi cabeza.

-Tranquila.- susurro- Todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante todo estará bien.- una y otra vez, las palabras que salían de su boca me calmaban, quería recordar, pero con el paso del tiempo me olvide de mi pasado, simplemente me adapte a esa nueva vida, y enterré lo que realmente quería saber de mi misma.

La casa de mis abuelitos estaba en el campo a unas dos horas de la ciudad, crecí ahí, con el sonido de los animales, el sonido del agua al seguir su curso, los arboles al mover sus hojas al compas del viento, a lado de la casa había un hermoso río que cubría la mayoría de la propiedad de mi abuelito, no pude hacer muchos amigos, así que me conforme con estar con los animales del granero, y con una pequeña niña que vivía a diez minutos en el bosque, nunca fui a la escuela, mi abuelita que era una ex profesora me enseño a leer y escribir, en ese entonces yo tenía siete años antes de que todo acabará y mi mundo se viniera abajo.

 **3 años después.**

-¿Qué es eso?- le pregunte a mi abuelita al oír ese extraño sonido, era un día normal o eso creí, estaba jugando con una de mis muñecas cuando el sonido empezó y me asome en la ventana, mi abuelita me separo de la ventana y tomó mi mano, nos dirigimos al sótano, cuando entre vi que teníamos muchas cosas de comer, agua, ropa, linternas, papeles, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Voltee a ver a mi abuelita quien su cara trasmitía miedo y tristeza, la agarre de la mano confundida-Abuelita.-

Ella me miró con otra de sus tiernas sonrisas y acarició mi cabeza con calidez.

-No es nada pequeña, todo estará bien.- su voz se rompió en la última sílaba, mi abuelito apareció con su rifle, eh hizo una seña a mi abuelita y entramos al sótano, pasamos quizás dos horas ahí hasta que las primeras bombas cayeron, los sonidos de explosiones, el suelo sacudiéndose.

Era el año 2199 cuando se inicio la guerra nuclear, el fin del a raza humana había llegado a su final, ese día el mundo se vino abajo, los países más poderosos del mundo, las súper potencias mundiales habían declarado le tercera guerra mundial o mejor dicho la guerra nuclear, los días que pasamos bajo tierra fueron largas, y aburridas, en el radio no decían casi nada, solo que pequeños países habían caído o definitivamente habían desaparecido, la flora y fauna estaban muriendo por la radiación que desprendían aquellas temibles bombas que desataron el apocalipsis de la humanidad, lo que más temían al parecer era que los centrales de plantas nucleares fueran atacadas, pero al parecer ese no era el objetivo de los países en guerra.

Un mes después, estábamos en la casa, que por fortuna seguía en pie, ya casi no teníamos comida, y los animales del granero estaban descendiendo muy rápido, la ciudad estaba desbastada así que mi abuelito no se arriesgaba a ir, ya que la gente la sociedad estaba en crisis, se estaban desmoronando la humanidad de las personas desapareció, estaba asustada, no era tan chica para saber que a este paso mis abuelitos y yo nos quedaríamos sin comida, sin nada.

Tiempo después mi abuelito enfermo gravemente, mi abuelita lo trato como pudo pero él simplemente no aguanto, fue un viernes de mayo cuando mi abuelito cerró los ojos, al ver un atardecer que no desprendía humo y muertes, los aviones no habían llegado aun hasta acá no después de que la primera bomba hubiera caído, mi abuelito cerró los ojos, yo estaba en sus piernas viendo con él el atardecer, mi abuelita y yo lo enterramos cercas del lago, donde pasábamos largas horas jugando y riendo.

M abuelita, estaba deprimida pero me dio una sonrisa cuando las lágrimas inundaron mi rostro, beso mi frente y nos despedimos de mi abuelito.

Pasaron dos semanas, la sensación de perder a un ser amado era terrible y dolorosa, pero sabía que mi abuelita estaba peor que yo, ya no teníamos comida, y el agua menos, que haríamos, y algo extraño estaba pasando conmigo, algo realmente extraño que no sabía cómo explicar, y tenía miedo de decírselo a mi abuelita, así que lo oculte.

Un jueves tres semanas después de la muerte de mi abuelito, llegaron los carros de los militares, tocaron a la puerta, yo me escondí detrás de mi abuelita cuando abrió la puerta, el oficial que parecía demacrado por la guerra habló con mi abuelita en privado, y sin darme cuenta mis cosas fueron empacadas y yo debía irme de esa casa, irme a otro lugar sin mi abuelita.

-Abuelita…no.- lloraba en sus brazos, no quería irme, no quería dejarle, ella estaría sola, y yo también, ella miró al señor y este nos dejos solas, separó mi rostro y limpio con sus arrugadas manos mi rostro, y sonrió cálidamente.

-Lucy, mi linda Lucy, esto es lo mejor para ti.- susurro mientras las lágrimas también empapaban su rostro-Yo soy vieja, y no puedo ir contigo, a donde vas es un lugar seguro, más seguro que aquí, hay más niños como tú y deberás ir para estar segura.-

Yo negué no quería ir, no quería-Yo estoy segura contigo abuelita, mira esos señores nos trajeron comida abuelita, no quiero irme.-llore más, no quería irme, mi abuelita suspiro y beso mi cabeza.

-Lucy, prométeme que pase lo que pase, estarás bien, y saldrás adelante, como yo y tú abuelo hubiéramos querido.- acarició mi rostro tiernamente- Me hubiera gustado verte crecer más… llévensela- ordeno al señor que me tomó del brazo, yo me movía tratando de zafarme pero el hombre era más fuerte que yo.

-Abuelita… no.- grite estirando mi mano libre hacia ella, pero simplemente me miró con lágrimas en su rostro y con una sonrisa.

-Lucy, se buena y no cometas ningún error, te amo.- fuero sus últimas palabras antes de que me subieran al carro y me levarán lejos de mi hogar, de mi vida, de mi sueño, de mi esperanza, de mis memorias.

.

-Oye cómo te llamas- me pregunto ese niño de nuevo, su ropa estaba desgastada al igual que la mía, pero simplemente no le conteste.

-Déjala… desde que llego no habla con nadie- dijo esa niña de larga cabellera roja y ojos grises, al parecer se llamaba Scarlet no se qué rayos, yo me limite a ocultar mi cara en mis rodillas, así que los niños se rindieron y se fueron de ahí, habían pasado cuatro meses de que me separe de mi abuelita, desde ese entonces no eh hablado ni hecho amigos, y solo habló lo necesario.

Ese día me trajeron a una extraña casa subterránea, donde más niños y niñas estaban, las comidas y el agua eran distribuidos a una hora exacta, las monjas se limitaban a hablarnos de dios y darnos clases, no decían anda de la guerra, pero algunos militares que protegían la casa a veces comentaban que la comida y el agua estaban escaseando.

Hace cuatro meses no eh querido llorar ni hablar, no podía ver a mi abuelita, ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Comería bien? ¿Estaría bien? Pero me limitaba a imaginar que cuando me fugará de aquí la volvería a ver, más de tres niños estaban igual que yo, querían escapar e ir con sus padres, yo solo me limitaba a escuchar sus planes, y yo por separado hacia los míos, escapar no sería fácil ya que el lugar estaba sumamente bien protegido, supongo que los niños somos la esperanza de la humanidad.

-Podremos escapar.- la chica de cabellera negra argumentaba por las noches cuando las monjas se iban, y más de una niña le creían, que tontas eran como si fuera tan fácil, más de un niño quería escaparse pero nadie era tan valiente para intentarlo.

-Sí, eh oído también que están reclutando niños de 11 años en adelante para mandarlos a la guerra, no importa el sexo, pero que serán tanto niñas como niños y se elegirán al azar.- dijo aquella niña de cabello blanco, así que ahora seriamos sus conejillos de indias para la guerra, la humanidad estaba pudriéndose poco a poco.

-Que miedo, debemos escapar de aquí, oí por unos soldados que estaban platicando, que unos niños de otro Orfanato lograran escapar, que suerte por ellos - dijo la niña que estaba organizando todo, yo solté una risita por su gran discurso.

-Que idiotas son.- susurre ganándome la mirada de las niñas sorprendidas- No es fácil.-

-Y tú que te metes, niña ni siquiera eres humana.-

-Sí creo que eres una clase de robot… ni siquiera tienes amigos.- dijeron estas al empezar a reír, me fastidiaba, que bueno que jamás tendría amigos, no los necesitaba solo quería irme a casa y…

Y de nuevo esa sensación, me tape la boca respirando muy fuerte, un dolor de nuevo en el estomago y en mis dientes me invadió, me cobije con las cobijas hasta la cabeza intentando controlarme, ¿Qué me pasaba? Desde que mi abuelito se había muerte tenía estas raras sensaciones, pero debía ser valiente y detenerlo ya que sabía que no era bueno lo que estaba sintiendo, y poco a poco el dolor se fue y pude dormir tranquila.

Y como lo habían dicho, efectivamente escogieron a cuatro niños de 14 años para enviarlos a la guerra, pero al parecer la idea de enviar a más pequeño se desvaneció en un par de semanas, ahora la prioridad era mantenernos a los más chicos con vida, ¿Cómo habían cambiado tan rápido de idea?

.

-Ya escucharon dijeron que hay un niño de seis años que está loco.-había dicho Roki un niña que le gustaba robar la comida a los demás, habían pasado ya siete meses desde que me habían traído a este basurero, yo estaba leyendo un libro, mientras ellos chismeaban, aunque eh de decir que me dio curiosidad sobre el niño loco ese, sin despegar la mirada del libro seguí escuchando.

-Oh si ¿Y porque dicen que está loco?- pregunto la chica de cabello rosa pálido, hace unos meses que no habían traído más niños, según decían al parecer estaban desapareciendo, pero no quería decir que debes en cuando traían uno o dos.

-Dice él que sus padres fueron asesinados por vampiros.- respondió Roki riendo, yo me quede sorprendida ¿Vampiros? Ok yo misma creó que ese niño está loco, es decir es una guerra, los cuentos de fantasía se habían ido al carajo, todos empezaron a reír por lo dicho por Roki, yo sin embrago hizo un gesto, ¿Vampiros? En serio, acaso estábamos en la era de las brujas, o de la santa inquisición.

Me levante del asiento y camine, pero no tardo mucho en que las monjas nos llamarán para pasar lista, todos los lunes nos pasaban lista para ver que ningún niño faltara, por alguna extraña razón las monjas estaban muy nerviosas, no sabía nada del mundo exterior o si la guerra había terminado, pero ellas estaban muy nerviosas más de lo que debían estar, quizás estaban pasando por una crisis existencial o algo así.

-¿Nombre?- me pregunto el soldado.

-Lucy Heartfilia, edad 11 años.- respondió, solo lo necesario, él me pincho el dedo poniendo mi sangre en la hoja y registrarla en una maquina extraña, puso un curita en mi dedo y me retire de la fila, se tardarían mucho ya que éramos demasiados niños, mientras las monjas no veían me fugue a los balcones de la casa enorme, me senté en una de las orillas y contemple, aunque no había nada bueno que ver, solo roca y oscuridad, ¿Cómo nos tenían aquí metidos? Pero seguramente en la superficie debía estar peor que aquí abajo, y recordé mi hogar, las plantas y el lago, me deprimí ya que quería ver una vez más ese paisaje junto a mis amados abuelitos.

Un ruido me sacó de mis pensamientos, voltee y me encontré con un pequeño niño, de cabello azul y ojos negros que se ocultaba en una de las esquinas, yo alce una ceja confundida, me baje de la barda y me acerque a él, al parecer se asusto y retrocedió, me acerque más despacio.

-No tengas miedo, digo somos niños no.- comente al acercarme más, el niño me miró enojado lo cual me sacó de onda- ¿Qué pasa?-

-Acaso… tú te burlarás de mí.- me contesto tristemente, yo me quede pensativa y le sonreí, el me miró confundido, este era la primera vez que sonreía al estar en esta prisión subterránea.

-No, debería… ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte, el niño se acerco a mí con una sonrisa tímida.

-Happy Shiner, tengo seis años, ¿Y tú?-

-Yo me llamo Lucy Heartfilia, once años mucho gusto- respondí dándole la mano, él la tomó y sonrió más abiertamente.

-Dime porque me preguntabas si me burlaría de ti.-pregunte sentándome a lado de Happy, el me miró y agacho la cabeza yo sonreí más- Vamos dime.-

-Es que todos se ríen de como murieron mis papás.- respondió Happy tristemente, yo le mire acaso él era.

-¿Y cómo murieron?- pregunte Happy me miró.

-No has oído nada de lo que dicen.-

-Pues no, dime acaso los asesino, una bomba.-

-No.- Happy se escondió entre sus rodillas y empezó a llorar-No es algo peor…-

-Cálmate Happy.- dije abrazándolo, el se acorruco en mi pecho sollozando, quizás y debí haber cerrado mi bocota, el se tranquilizo y me miró-¿Mejor?-

-Sí, gracias Lucy.- susurro y se separó de mi apenado-Estoy bien.-

-Sé lo que sientes, mis abuelitos también no están a mi lado.- agregue quizás y así lo tranquilizaba, él me miró y sonrió tímidamente, la tristeza se había ido, yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Pero en pocos segundos algo exploto, yo abrace a Happy protegiéndolo de los escombros de tierra que cayeron, mire y me acerque a la barda, Happy me grito pero lo ignore, asome mi cabeza y me di cuenta que la gran puerta que nos mantenía lejos de afuera estaba rota, Happy se acercó y miró y empezó a respirar rápidamente, estaba asustado, lo tome en un abrazo acariciando su cabeza para que se tranquilizará.

-Son ellos, son ellos.- empezó a gritar, yo lo aleje y tome su cara entre mis manos-Son ellos…-

-¿Quiénes Happy? ¿Quiénes son ellos?- pregunte asustado, los enemigos, los que están atacando este país, ¿Quiénes? , él me miró y me abrazo.

-Los vampiros.- susurro me congele a su respuesta- Ellos mataron a mis padres, porque no me querían entregar, por eso los mataron.-

-Vampiros.- susurre asustada, en eso voces se empezaron a escuchar, no eran las monja y menos los soldados, tome a Happy de la mano y corrí, quizás y Happy estaba confundiendo al enemigo, no podían ser vampiros era ilógico, llegamos a donde estaban realizando los exámenes pero me detuve al ver la escena, todos los soldados y algunas monjas estaban muertos, puse detrás de mí a Happy, trate de mantener mi respiración controlada, el olor de la sangre me impregno y tuve que taparme la boca para no gritar, los niños estaban espantados y reunidos en un circulo enorme, un hombre de cabello rubio se acerco al centro y aplaudió, Happy se aferro de mi ropa pero seguí viendo detenidamente cada movimiento de ese hombre, de ropa elegante y capa roja.

-Hola mis niños…corderitos, soy Eliot… mucho gusto.- dijo el hombre inclinándose, yo me espante y di un paso atrás pero aun seguía oyendo- Y hora ustedes son propiedad de nosotros, los humanos adultos han causado un verdadero desastre en la superficie- movió su cabeza con pesadez- Y nosotros debemos alimentarnos, nos llevo mucho tiempo hallarlos mis queridos niños.-

Un segundo hombre con capucha llego y le dio la lista donde nos apuntábamos, el hombre sonrió y miró a todos.

-Desde ahora son nuestros corderos, son propiedad de los vampiros, así que vayan haciendo una fila que nos largamos de aquí.-

Al terminar de decir esas palabras tome de la mano a Happy y empecé a correr, Happy estaba espantado, corrí por varios pasillos pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Cómo saldría de aquí?, llegamos a la cocina y empecé a buscar una manera de salir, Happy me agarró de la mano.

-Ahí.- susurro, mire a un muró-Ese lugar una monja lo abrió y se abrió una puerta.-

Sin perder tiempo empuje el muro, y este se abrió sin tomar nada corrimos, estaba oscuro así que me guie por la pared. Happy se agarraba fuertemente de mi playera, corrimos, corrimos, hasta que llegamos a una puerta de madera, la empuje y esta se abrió ¿Muy fácil? Y salimos entre unos arbustos, caminamos colina abajo y llegamos abajo, los dos agitados nos miramos.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunte, el asintió y luego miró al frente y señalo, yo mire y me quede estática, si eso antes era un bosque ahora ya no lo era, estaba desértico, ningún animal, ningún árbol solo pequeños arbustos y árboles quemados o hechos cenizas, Happy me sujeto de la mano con miedo.

-Lucy.-

Salí de mi impacto y empecé a caminar, debíamos alejarnos de ahí lo más antes posible, aun no podía creer que hubieras salido de ahí, solo para encontrarme que el mundo estaba muerto, entramos en una parte del bosque desbastado que aun seguía de pie, los sonidos de los autos se hicieron presente y yo corrí más deprisa, sabía que Happy era pequeño pero no podía detenerme, corrimos por varios minutos, hasta que Happy ya no pudo más y cayó al piso agotado, lo moví pero el simplemente ya no podía, no tuve elección y lo cargue, los arboles muertes daban una sensación espeluznante, pero no podía entrar en pánico, seguí caminando hasta que no pude más y caí inconsciente al piso, quizás era por el cansancio pero creí haber visto aquel lago donde crecí.

.

-Se parece…- una voz a lo lejos escuchaba, era suave- Pero debo llevarla…- de nuevo la voz, empecé abrir los ojos solo para encontrarme recargada en un árbol con Happy a mi lado acorrucado, era de noche y estaba hecha una fogata, mire y ahí estaba un chico parecía de la misma edad que yo, cabello negro y estaba hablando solo "Loco" pensé mientras me tañaba los ojos, mire y mis manos estaban atadas con una soga, me espante.

-Oye.- grite el chico volteo y sonrió, y lo vi esos dientes afilados, colmillos, entre en pánico pero el chico ya estaba cercas de mi cara y con una sonrisa arrogante, me empezó a olfatear-¿Qué haces?-

El chico se separó de mi y vio a Happy, no se pero mi cuerpo automáticamente lo tapó, mire al chico furiosa, el río y sin separarse de mi habló.

-Siento asustarte…chica humana.-

-¿No eres humano?- que pregunta tan más estúpida hice, el río burlonamente y se acerco a mi más, tenia ojos negros como la noche, y su mirada me analizaba.

-Te pareces a alguien que conozco.- contesto, yo alce una ceja confundida, cuando reaccione y trague.

-Nos entregaras, es decir que está pasando.-

-¿No sabes lo que ha pasado?-pregunto confundido, yo negué, el suspiro y se sentó enfrente de mí-Bien, al parecer mi especie se harto de las estupideces de tú especie, así que tuvimos que intervenir en su estúpida guerra-

-¿Tú especie?-

-Así es, nosotros los vampiros nos alimentamos de la sangre humano, acaso jamás leíste historias…-

-Si lo hice, pero eso es estúpido- respondí, el chico sonrió y se acerco a mi cuello, yo lo apreté entonces el chico río.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-Por supuesto que si.- respondí, claro que tenía miedo, la guerra estaba siendo ahora echa por vampiros, cuando el mundo se había vuelto demente y estúpido, nada tenía lógica, primero estábamos siendo atacados por la más alta tecnología, y ahora salíamos con seres mitológicos, que seguía sirenas, dragones, magos, inmortales que.

-Mi especie quiere dominarlos.- habló el chico peli negro separándose de mi- Así la tierra por fin será nuestra, y ustedes serán usados como comida, banco de sangre.-

-¿Por qué ahora salen a la luz?-

-No lo sé, simplemente se nos dios la orden cuando tú raza empezó a masacrarse unos a otros, y a nosotros no nos conviene que los recursos naturales y por supuesto todo desparezca, si eso ocurre.- me miró- Ustedes morirían ya que son una especie débil y sin todo lo necesario para alimentarse y crecer simplemente desaparecerían.-

Tenía sentido, sin nada que nos mantuviera con vida, ambas especies desaparecerían, mire al chico.

-Es en serió, dime ¿Qué ha pasado con la guerra de los humanos?-

-Casi todos están muertos.- respondió si rodeos- Algunas partes aun están a salvo, pero eso es porque mi especie intervino a tiempo… y mató a los estúpidos como dicen ustedes presidentes y vice presidentes y militares, y casi a todos los adultos que nos estén estorbando, solo queremos a los niños y adolescentes, o humanos que sean débiles, ellos son incapaces de protegerse… así como lo estás tú.-

-¿Me entregarás a tú especie?-pregunte, pero la respuesta era obvia, el chico negó lo cual me hizo sorprenderme-No…no lo harás-

-Te eh contado lo que ha hecho mi especie, pero eso no significa que estoy de su parte.-

-Entonces.- el chico se acercó a mí y susurro.

-Me agradas.-

-Eh.-

-Seamos amigos.- contesto sonriendo, me quede muda, espera como eso había cambiado aquello, de una cosa sería pasaba a esto-¿Qué no quieres?-

-¿Porque…?-

El chico me sonrió, agarró mi cara, sus ojos traspasaban a lo más profundo de mi alma, ahora el miedo era reemplazado por otra sensación.

-¿Quieres que despierte tú otro yo?-

-Que…-

-No eres lo que pareces ser- me dijo con voz seria- Eres algo más que un simple humano, y yo puedo liberar lo que está durmiendo en tú interior…Lo que realmente eres-

-¿Quién soy realmente?-susurre, el dolor de cabeza volvió con esa extraña sensación, caí al piso gritando, mis manos trataban de llegar a mi cabeza pero era imposible, el chico me desato y puso su cara en mi cuello, mi boca se abrió con un gemido, esa sensación de nuevo, de hambre, de tocar algo líquido, algo que me llenará pero que.

-Si sigues así no durarás mucho…princesa- susurro, apenas y el dolor estaba pasando regresaba con una nueva punzada- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Te ayudaré a ti y tu amigo, entonces…-

-No se… de que hablas…pero.-hable con dificultad y deje caer mi rostro en su hombro-Ayúdame a protegerme y a proteger a Happy…-

-Bien dicho…- susurro separándome de él y mirándome a los ojos- Soy Gray Fullbuster, último descendiente de la dinastía de vampiros con habilidad de hielo, mi poder no alcanza a convertir a un humano a vampiro, así que no debes preocuparte, solo liberare lo que hay en tú interior…-

Lo miré y asentí, quería quitarme esta sensación de una vez-Yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto Gray Fullbuster.-

Y los colmillos traspasaron mi piel, deje escapar un gemido, pero era diferente esta sensación, la sangre no era absorbida como lo había pensado, mi corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido, y mi propia sangre empezó a hervir, llenándome en una sensación de desesperación, angustia, hambre.

Mis colmillos empezaron a crecer más, apreté mi boca para detenerlos pero simplemente no podía, mi vista se nublo y mis sentidos se agudizaron, Gray se separó de mi cuello y me dejo en el suelo, me miró con asombro y sorpresa, yo empecé a respirar más rápidamente, ¿Qué me había hecho?

-Vaya nunca pensé que fuera cierto estas cosas, pero…- dijo, yo voltee mi cabeza y lo vi Happy esta aterrado y temblaba, había presenciado todo, estiré mi mano a él susurrando su nombre, la obscuridad empezó a invadirme, Gray se acercó a Happy y me miró.

-No te preocupes, por ahora…duerme…- y no supe más de mí.

.

.

La casa estaba de nuevo oscura, eso significaba que la noche había llegado, me levante del sillón y me estiré, mire la hora, casi amanecería, me moví y fui a la cocina, tome un vaso con agua, pero la sensación de saciarme no se fue tan rápido como creí, me dirigí al cuarto de Happy, al abrirlo estaba ahí durmiendo tranquilamente, con 11 años de edad, estaba sano y no se veía decaído por lo que había sucedido, cerré su cuarto y me dirigí a la parte de afuera, mi vestido se movió con el viento que sopló y alejo esas nubes dándome una vista de las hermosas estrellas, el lago reflejaba la luz de la luna como todas las noches de verano, sonreí aunque esta sonrisa ya no era de felicidad, si no de añoranza por el pasado, y por lo que una vez fui y quería volver a ser.

-Que haces afuera.- la voz del chico me hizo voltear y verle, ahora era más grande que esa vez que lo encontré en el bosque, llevaba una capa negra, con unos vaqueros y sueter del mismo color, lo cual le daba una aparecían espeluznante con su cabello y ojos, aunque eh de admitir que se veía guapo.

-Nada, solo desperté y salí un rato.- conteste mirando de nuevo al lago y lanzando una piedra, la cual cayó unos cinco metros lejos de mi- Y tú ¿Noticias?-

-Nada nuevo.- dijo al sentarse en el pasto- Solo que la ciudad no es segura, ellos ya han evangelizado casi todo, solo podemos observar… y no hacer nada.-

-Hump no es novedad eso…-

-¿Y Happy?-

-Duerme, anoche estaba un poco asustado pero lo calme, y ahora ¿Que prosigue Gray?- pregunte, el solo río y estiró.

-Seguir escondiéndonos y no aparecer en las ciudades así como así, después de todo nos buscan a los dos.-

Sonreí, desde cuando me había vuelto el centro de atención, o si después de que yo en verdad liberará mi verdadero ser, Gray me lanzo una bolsa.

-No es de humanos si te refieres a eso… así que bébelo.- me dijo acostándose.

-Puedo comer comida de verdad gracias.-

-No, no has tomado sangre hace dos meses, si no quieres morir debe beberla… no crees Lucy.- me susurro, mire mi reflejo en el agua, la misma cara, el mismo cuerpo, el mismo color de cabello y ojos, yo soy Lucy Heartfilia, no sé nada de mi pasado o de mis padres, mis abuelos están muertos, hace siete años la humanidad se dirigió a su propia extinción, me escape del lugar donde me tenían encerrada y sin noticias, escape pensando que los humanos estaban e a punto de extinguirse, sin embargo no lo lograron y ahora los vampiros dominaban gran parte de la tierra.

Y a si, soy mitad vampiro y mitad humana, lo cual no sé si es algo bueno o algo malo, lo peor es que no se porque razón soy así, simplemente soy la mitad de ambos bandos enemigos.

* * *

 **Y que les parecio, espero que les haya gustado y el de mi amiga Gaby, acepto sus amados reviews y pues nos vemos en la siguiente actualización :3**

 **Bye bye mina-san coman frutas y verduras y sean felices... :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Cruces del Destino

**_Hola que hacen mortales-san mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo del fic que porque? bueno tenía inspiración con esta, espero que les guste y pasen a leer tambien la parte de Natsu que esta guaa creo que Gabi (Dragon-Slayer-Arcoiris)..._**

 ** _Basta de hablar empecemos con la historia_**

 ** _~Neko empieza la historia~_**

* * *

 ** _Cruces del Destino_**

-Gracias por la comida.- Happy grito parándose de la mesa, ahora era un niño de doce años, su cabello azul cielo era algo genial ya que jamás había visto a alguien con ese color de cabello, y sus ojos negros como la noche-Lucy, ¿Puedo salir a jugar?-

-Vale, pero no te alejes mucho y procura estar cercas.- le dije guiñando un ojo, el asintió y salió corriendo del comedor, suspiro y recogí los platos, el sol estaba hermoso en el cielo, este ya no tenía aquel color gris y triste de cuando las bombas explotaban a cada segundo, y cubrían el cielo con ese humo de muerte.

Lave los trastes y miré la fotografía que estaba en la barra, la tomé y suspire, después de que Gray me mordiera pasaron dos días en que estuve inconsciente, al abrir mis ojos nos encontrábamos en una cueva, rápidamente Gray me había tapado los ojos, ya que una terrible sensación de hambre y sed me sacudió, mis colmillos sentía las ganas de encajarlos en algo, más bien en alguien, Gray me había comentado que si hubiera seguido reteniendo a mi verdadero yo hubiera muerto después de dos meses, ese día por primera vez probé la sangré humana, aunque después me arrepentí de lo que había hecho, Happy estaba un poco más calmado, al parecer Gray le había explicado la situación a lo que el pequeño comprendió pero eso no evitó la cierta repulsión que sentía hacia Gray, después de esa noche Gray decidió quedarse con nosotros, ya que él estaba escapando de los vampiros, no quise saber el porqué solo me conforme en que nos protegiera y Happy no estuviera en peligro.

Nos refugiamos en la casa de mis abuelos, la más alejada de la ciudad y oculta en el bosque, al principio no quería aceptar la realidad, era un vampiro, ¿Por qué? Tenía tantas dudas, pero nadie las supo contestar ni siquiera Gray, la única era mi abuela pero simplemente cuando llegue ella no estaba, y jamás volvió, al principio me encerré en mi cuarto tratando de calmar esas ganas de saborear y tomar sangré de alguien, pero no podía, era también una humana, como podría hacerle eso a un inocente.

Mientras pasaba el tiempo y los tres crecíamos, Gray me enseño a controlar mis instintos, y mi fuerza sobrehumana, poco a poco me acople a su estilo de vida al cual debía estar sometida por necesidad y por no querer lastimar a Happy o algún humano, Gray también dejo de beber la sangre de humanos, y los dos nos alimentábamos de la sangré de animales del bosque, sabía espantoso pero si no quería encajar mis hermosos colmillos en algún cuello debía acostumbrarme lo cual fue rápido, aunque sea mitad vampiro eso no me evita comer comida real para mí la más segura que hay, a diferencia de Gray que solo puede alimentarse de sangre pero de vez en cuando come algo de lo que cocino para mí y Happy, aunque Gray siendo un vampiro sexy siempre engatusaba una que otra humana y le chupaba la sangre, lo cual ahora tenía explicación los vampiros tenían una hermosura sobrehumana, e ahí a mi querido amigo.

Los vampiros dominaron al mundo, al año estos estaban totalmente apoderados de todo lo que una vez le perteneció al hombre, destruyeron patrimonios de la humanidad, así como las armas y cosas que para nosotros los humanos estaban orgullosos, levantaron grandes ciudades con murallas de más de 8 metros para que nada entrará o saliera y la luz del sol no los matarán, pero algunas ciudades que gozaban de hermosas mañanas y calorosos días simplemente las dejaron destruidas ya que no había necesidad de levantarlas nuevamente, ahora las presas eran los humanos, casi un año de guerra sirvió para desparecer a casi toda la raza humana, por lo que me dijo Gray los vampiros capturaban a los humanos que estaban vivos y los marcaban como aun ganado, y los hacían reproducirse, y a los niños al nacer los separaban de las madres y los criaban en lugares remotos donde nadie los encontrara.

Poco después se hizo una rebelión, un grupo de humanos desafiaron a los vampiros, ya que nosotros estábamos en el bosque casi no supe de que se trataba eso o quienes eran demasiado idiotas para desafiar a las criaturas de la oscuridad.

-Gray levántate.- le grite al peli negro quien dormía tan tranquilamente en su cama, a diferencia de mí Gray no soporta salir a la luz del sol aunque el sol no le hiciera nada lo odiaba, ya que soy mitad humano eso no me afecta mucho, cuando mi otro ser se rebeló mi piel palideció más, pero el calor y el color de mis mejillas siguieron intactas, a diferencia de Gray que es frío como el hielo y su piel es más pálida que la mía, el chico empezó a despertar y se incorporó con una mueca de molestia por haberle despertado.

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Más de las cinco, esta poniéndose ya el sol.- en estos casos cuando el sol se pone Gray puede salir ya que los rayos no son tan fuertes para hacerlo enojar, Gray se levanto y se sacó la playera cambiándosela, cualquier mujer se desmayaría o intentaría tocar ese torso bien definido que poseía, pero yo no, llevo cinco años con él así que eso no me causaba ni la más mínima tentación.

-¿Y Happy?-

-Está jugando.- respondí y tome mi bolsa sentada ya en la planta de abajo, Gray tomó su capa y sonrío.

-Espero que esta vez encontremos más vivieres.-

-Ya verás que si.- dije sacando un mapa-No hemos ido al centro de la ciudad, ahí había varias tiendas, si mis cuentas no me fallan, la comida enlatada dejo de producirse hace tres años, así que la comida aun no ha de haber caducado.-

-Tú sabes de esas cosas… bien vamos.- me dijo, yo salí y busque a Happy, el estaba jugando cercas del lago donde yo crecí, sonreí al recordar esos momentos, pero siempre eran opacados por un recuerdo que jamás podía ver con claridad, negué con la cabeza, hable a Happy y este corrió hacia a mí dándome una flor, yo sonreí y entramos a la casa, Gray y yo bajamos a Happy al sótano donde había suficiente víveres por si no llegáramos esa noche, le recordé a Happy que no debía hacer mucho ruido, ya que cerraríamos la puerta por fuera, y que si algo pasará debía escapar por la puerta de atrás, el asintió y me abrazo y luego a Gray, a Happy le costó mucho confiar en Gary pero después de que Gray lo salvará sus dudas sobre él se desvanecieron, a lo que respecta a mi jamás me odio por ser ahora mitad vampiro lo cual agradecía.

-Nos vamos.- le susurre y cerré la puerta por fuera, el sol estaba ya oculto y solo el color naranja del cielo se veía, Gray sonrió y estiro sus manos.

-¿Lista?-me pregunto tomando su larga katana, yo lo miré y asentí con la cabeza.

-Vamos.- dije y entonces arranco la moto… eran dos horas para llegar a la ciudad así que llegaríamos antes de que la luz se desvaneciera por completo del cielo, al llegar los escombros nos tapaban mucho el espacio, pero podemos atravesar, llegamos al centro de la ciudad, lo que una vez fueron enormes edificios, ahora se estaban cayendo o estaban inclinados, uno que otro seguía en pie, la vegetación reclamaba por su espacio así que no era extraño ver como las plantas tenían atrapadas las entradas, ventanas de los edificios y casas de la ciudad.

Llegamos al centro de la ciudad, Gray bajo primero y analizo el lugar.

-Todo despejado.- a su respuesta baje de la moto, Gray me puso una gorra-Tapate.-

-Claro.- susurre y entramos a la tienda, o debería decir centro comercial, era enorme por un momento Gray dudo y suspiro rendido-Debemos separarnos.-

-No quiero pero no hay otra forma.- con una mueca me dio una linterna-Escucha solo 10 minutos y debes estar aquí entendiste.-

-Claro.- susurre mirándolo-Cuidado.-

-Eso debería decir yo.- sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, al final el se fue a investigar la parte de abajo, yo subí por las escaleras a la parte de arriba acomode mi mochila y encendí la linterna, aunque la luz del día aun no se iba, la vegetación hacia que la luz no se colará bien, observe varias tiendas de ropa, zapatos, juguetes, me detuve en esta y saque un juguete para Happy, seguí caminando, de una cafetería saque granos de café ya que estos aun no caducaban, seguí caminando, lo que una vez fue una fuente en medio del comercial, ahora era una base de piedra deteriorada por el paso del tiempo, seguí caminando hasta que llegue a un mini súper, no era el principal que buscábamos pero entre de todos modos, entonces Gray debería haber encontrado el otro abajo.

Los carritos estaban regados por el piso y no había nada de luz, nada colaba a esta parte, trague sí que me dio un escalofrío al entrar, recorrí los pasillos, tome agua embotelladla, comida enlatada, paquetes de cereales, todo lo que fuera de comer y aun no caducara o estuviera podrido, me detuve por unas pilas y herramientas, los diez minutos ya iban acabar, me levante y guarde todo en la maleta.

-Bien.- susurre, pero el ruido de una lata cayéndose me hizo tirar la linterna ocasionando que el sonido retumbara, agarre rápidamente la linterna y la apague, todo se quedo oscuro y en silencio, camine a tientas, aunque fuera un vampiro aun no podía ver muy bien en la oscuridad, y el miedo no ayudaba en nada, al ver la salida y un poco de luz me arme de valor y camine a la salida, pero de nuevo el sonido llego, no estaba sola.

Voltee buscando, no era Gray, ya que él hubiera llegado a mi lado tan solo siguiendo mi aroma, sin darme cuenta empecé a correr a todo lo que daba y entonces oí pasos se acercaba a mí, desesperada corría y corría hasta que salí de la tienda, seguí corriendo, mire atrás pero no había nada, pero no me detuve, hasta que llegue a las escaleras y baje, trate de respirar a que el aire llegará a mis pulmones, pero Gray no estaba por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde estás?-susurre, mi cuerpo floto por un segundo hasta que mi cabeza resonó en el piso, gemí por el dolor que me causo, abrí los ojos encontrándome debajo de un hombre con capa roja y ojos rojos con cabello blanco, y al ver su emblema lo supe era un vampiro.

-Que tenemos aquí.- susurro tomando mi cara y examinándola, la mochila había caído a un costado de mi, así que no podía agarrar nada, ya que él me sujeto de las muñecas-Bueno tengo hambre… espera…- se detuvo a centímetros de mi cara analizándome, apretó los dientes estaba espantada, en eso sus pupilas se dilataron-Tú eres…-

-Gray.- grite horrorizada, unas lanzas de hielo hicieron al vampiro alejarse de mí y subir al primer piso, Gray me sujeto y abrazo-Gray.-

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto parándome pero sin soltarme yo afirme, Gary apretó los dientes y vio al chico-Lyon, hace mucho que no nos vemos eh.-

Dijo Gray yo le mire así que conocía a ese vampiro, el albino lo miraba impresionado y sin poderlo creer, miró a Gray y después me miró a mí.

-Gray, así que tú… ya veo tú razón por la que nos dejaste fue por ella… la tenías bien escondida no es así Gray.- al decir esto unas explosiones se oyeron a lo lejos, aprovechando eso Gray me puso en su espalda tomo la mochila y salió corriendo, nos subimos así a la moto y arrancamos, me sostuve porque salió como rayo, visualice a unos edificios estaban peleando en esa área, humanos y vampiros, solo observe como un muchacho se aventaba a un vampiro pero mi visión fue opacada por los grandes edificios.

-Gray ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunte gritando ya que el aire apenas y me dejaba hablar, Gray se tenso.

-Había una pelea, pero mientras nosotros estábamos adentro no nos dimos cuentas.- me contesto-De haber sabido no hubiéramos venido.-

Yo lo mire preocupada, y más que nada porque ese chico no me mordió, lo pudo haber hecho, o sería que el también presintió que era un vampiro así como lo había hecho Gray, rápidamente salimos de la ciudad adentrándonos al bosque, mire a todos lados, los vampiros eran rápidos pero la moto lo era también, así que el miedo se apoderó de mí, eso significaría que nosotros.

-Deberemos irnos de la casa Lucy.- contesto Gary adivinando mis pensamientos, yo apreté un poco más el abrazo-Se que te duele volverte a ir, pero ellos nos encontraron así que no pasará mucho tiempo antes que nos localicen.- detuvo la moto y me miró-Debemos movernos… de nuevo.-

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, no podíamos habernos quedado para siempre en ese lugar, de cualquier forma ellos nos localizarían tarde o temprano, y ese día ha llegado.- dije apretando mis puños y con un nudo en la garganta, volví a pasar mis manos por la cintura de Gray y este arranco, ahora era definitivo, nos iríamos pero esta vez era para siempre, solo podríamos escapar de ellos, ya que nos encontrarían y eso sería más rápido de lo que imaginábamos, cerré los ojos, este ahora era nuestra vida, huyendo, escapando, mantenernos con vida, era nuestra manera de vivir, tan solo era nuestro destino, nuestro cruel y real destino.

* * *

 **¿Que le spareció?**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo hice al escribirlo, y que les haya gustado tambien la parte de Natsu ^^**

 **Ya saben como siempre espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en otro capítulo**

 **Mina-san sean felices y coman frutas y verduras bye bye nos vemos en el proximo capítulo...**


	3. Chapter 3 Lo que ellos buscan

**_Hola mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo del fic espero que les guste y pasen a leer tambien la parte de Natsu que esta guaa_**

 ** _Basta de hablar empecemos con la historia_**

 ** _~Neko empieza la historia~_**

┻┳| Neko comienza la historia

┳┻|l_∧

┻┳|ω• ).

┳┻|⊂ﾉ

┻┳| Ｊ

* * *

 ** _Lo que ellos buscan._**

Los vampiros son seres de la oscuridad, los cuales eran un mito a principios del siglo XVII se inventaron historias y personas contaban sus recuerdos de haber sido mordidos por estos, pero eso jamás se comprobó.

-Vampiros…-susurre recordando esa historia en un libro muy viejo que tenían mis abuelos, llegamos a la casa ya había oscurecido, fui rápidamente por Happy y le cambie de ropa, una más abrigada ya que el frío se sentiría pronto, e iríamos por el bosque lo cual debía cubrirlo bien, Gray no tenía problemas con esto, frío o calor, no sentía nada, sin embargo yo aun podía percibir estas cosas, aunque no como antes, con la misma ropa que tenía y un chamarra de cuero baje del cuarto, guarde algo de ropa de Happy y mía, después los víveres los echamos en otra mochila, no fue mucho ya que debíamos llevar lo menos posible, Gray estaba afuera de la casa haciendo guardia, tenía miedo de algo, pero jamás quise preguntar.

-Ve con Gray…- le ordene a Happy, este asintió y tomó su pequeña mochila y salió disparado a donde estaba Gray, me quede un poco más observando esa casa, la casa que una vez fue mi hogar, ahora jamás podría volver, tenía que aferrarme a la realidad, tome un poco de agua y guarde una foto que tenía junto a mis abuelos, despidiéndome de cada parte de la casa salí, no podía estar triste enfrente de esos dos.

-¿Lista?-Gray tenía enfrente de él a Happy yo afirme y me subí en la parte de atrás de la moto, las mochilas eran algo incomodas, pero eran necesarias llevarlas, Gray arrancó y nos alejamos de la casa y el lago, íbamos a todo lo que daba, Happy llevaba puesto el casco ya que el aire dificultaba la respiración, mire atrás rezando por haberlos dejado muy atrás, estuvimos así por casi dos horas, hasta que Happy no soporto más, Gray detuvo la moto, estábamos cercas de las montañas para salir a la otra ciudad, así que aunque esos vampiros fueran por nosotros les llevábamos mucha ventaja, hicimos una pequeña fogata, saque unas latas de atún y las abrí dándoselas a Happy para que comiera, Gray desapareció por un buen rato, Happy y yo comimos aunque agudice mi oído para oír cualquier signo de movimientos o ruido, pero al parecer solo estábamos rodeados por la naturaleza y los animales, puse algunas ramas y un sueter para que Happy descansará, inmediatamente se quedo dormido.

Mire al fuego unos segundos, no sabía que pensar de todo esto, ese vampiro pudo haber detectado que tenía sangre como ellos, pero aun así pudo haberme mordido, ya que la mitad de mi sangre sigue siendo humana, los vampiros tenemos un olfato muy sensible, así que el olor de la sangre humana podíamos detectarlas incluso a 20 metros de distancia, así que el debió percibir aunque fuera muy leve mi aroma de humano, así que ¿Por qué no me atacó?

-Lucy.- Gray me sacó de mis pensamientos, le miré traía una botella con sangre, apreté los dientes, y negué con la cabeza, el suspiro-Tienes que beberlo, por favor…-

Sin decir nada tome y bebí, sabía horrible, era de un venado, pero seguía siendo sangre lo que me ayudaba, solo una vez consumí sangre humana y desde entonces no eh tenido la desesperación de volverla a consumir, acabe la botella y se la di a Gray.

-¿Rico?-

-Que gracioso, sabe horrible, pero prefiero eso a tomar sangre humana.- respondí mirándolo, el se sentó a mi lado y me dio una servilleta, me limpie la boca-¿Qué quieren esos vampiros?-

Gray se quedo en silencio, esta vez ya quería saber la verdad.

-¿Por qué van detrás de ti Gray?-

-Te lo dije una vez, escape de ellos, y solo me persiguen porque mi magia es muy rara, soy el ultimo vampiro en la utilización de magia de hielo, bueno en realidad somos solo dos los que solo tenemos ese poder.-

-ese chico, posee también esa magia verdad.-

-Así es pero… el no es de sangre pura de mi dinastía, es combinada por ello supongo que ellos me buscan, para que me reproduzca y allá más vampiros como mi habilidad.-

-Vaya… pero no es todo verdad… ¿Por qué escapaste?-

Gray sonrió y se toco la cabeza.

-Porque descubrí algo que quiere muestro rey…-

-¿Rey?... ¿Rey? Espera ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste eso?-respondí enojada, el me miró con una mueca.

-¿Por qué jamás preguntaste? Recuerdo que solo estabas conforme con que los protegiera, jamás me preguntaste por esas cosas, y dijiste que seguirías mis órdenes, y esas eran ocultarnos y huir de los vampiros pero… la princesa pregunto el porqué de eso.-

Apreté los dientes, enojada, era cierto solo quise saber lo necesario pero jamás pregunte más allá de esas cosas.

-Si haces eso, tus colmillos se ven.- empezó a reírse Gray, yo voltee la cara ofendida-El rey estaba loco, por eso mismo escape…pero quién diría que me encontraría con aquello que estaba buscando desesperadamente, y decidí simplemente quedarme y huir de ellos.-

-¿Qué era eso que buscaba?-pregunte confundida, el se quedo un minuto en silencio y después me miró, seriamente.

-Buscaba a la segunda persona que traía su sangre.-

-Eh, te refieres ah…- pero el tapo mi boca antes de que pudiera decir algo más, apago la fogata, agarre su mano espantada, el apretó los dientes enfadado.

-Están aquí…-

-Imposible…- susurre aunque ellos fueran muy rápidos era imposible que os alcanzarán tan rápido, Gray se levanto rápido y tomó a Happy en brazos, corrió unos metros y yo le seguí, llegamos a u árbol hueco escondió a Happy-Escóndete.-

-Pero Gray…-

-Escóndete.- me grito, por el miedo hice caso y entre abrazando a Happy, Gray saco su katana y se dirigió de nuevo a donde estábamos antes, Happy temblaba, yo le trate de calmar, hasta que las voces s e hicieron presente.

-Oh vaya, vaya, My Darling está vivo no lo puedo creer, la voz era de una mujer, su olor no había duda era un vampiro, el olor de la sangre, a la humedad, la voz de Gray soltando una carcajada.

-Eh si mal no recuerdo, Yuki tú y yo ya no tenemos nada que ver.- ¿Nada que ver?

-Sí pero, My Heart sufrió por tú desprecio, ahora deberás pagar…-

-NO solo es eso verdad, Comandante.- la voz era de aquel vampiro de la tarde, ese albino-Gray sabes ¿Por qué te mataremos no es así?-

-Vaya no creí que en verdad siguieran resentidos por eso, un vampiro menos en su ejercitó… ¿Tanto les dolió mi partida amigos?-

-No nos hables como si fuéramos tus amigos.- una tercera voz, igual de un chico-Eres un traidor Gray, no lo olvides.-

-Ah, que resentidos son… a parte desde un principio no quería estar en esta guerra, me aburrí y simplemente seguí mi camino.-

La voz de la chica empezó a reír.

-Y por eso la ocultaste… sabes que eso nos permite matarte por haberla ocultado, sabes que nuestro Rey la busca con desesperación y ´tú la ocultaste…

¿Oculto? ¿A quién oculto? Espera a que se referían, Gray tenía aquello que el rey de los vampiros más deseaba, imposible o podía ser verdad.

El sonido de las lanzas hechas de hielo de Gray sonaron, el ataco, por un momento todo se quedo en silencio.

-Oh pueden tomar esto como una amenaza, déjenme en paz.-

-Hasta crees.- la voz de aquel albino sonó y el ruido de los arboles destrozándose me alcanzo, me asuste, eso había sido realmente fuerte.

-Ataquen.- la voz de la chica dando esa orden, los ruidos de los ataques chocando, la espada de Gray contra la otra, no podía ver qué pasaba, al poco rato el grito de Gray me hizo tensarme, ¿Le habían dado? Y de nuevo, otra vez, su voz era de dolor, no lo soporte más y me asome, Happy me sostuvo.

-No vayas.- me pidió asustado, yo me acerque a él con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, solo quiero ver qué pasa, quizás Gray necesite mi ayuda, quédate aquí no salgas.-

Y diciendo esto salí del árbol, saque el cuchillo que guardaba en mi bota, me acerque sin hacer mucho ruido, me coloque detrás de un árbol y mire, Gray estaba en el piso lleno de sangre y aquella chica albina le pisaba el abdomen, la katana estaba destruida, tape mi boca evitando que saliera algún grito.

-Gray, Gray creías que podrías con nosotros.- dijo la mujer, Gray soltó un gemido.

-No esperaba menos de la armada más poderosa de su majestad.-porque se reía, estaba loco o que, lo iban a matar, apreté mis manos e iba a salir, quizás y podía ayudarlo no quería que lo matarán, no quería perder a otra persona importante para mí, cerré mis ojos, yo también era un vampiro, tenía mucha fuerza y podía correr muy rápido, quizás y si los distraída Gray podría escapar.

-¡Corre estúpida, no te perdonare!- el grito de Gray me hizo detenerme, sabía que estaba ahí, me estaba diciendo que corriera, empecé a correr regresando al árbol pero algo me detuvo del brazo antes de dar al menos tres pasos más, voltee y un hombre de cabello rubio y ojos azules me sostuvo de la muñeca, era otro vampiro, y en su otra mano llevaba a Happy.

-Te encontré.- susurro y me jaló, Happy se movía tratando de soltarse, yo me jale para que me soltará.

-¡Suéltame!- grite llegamos en donde tenían a Gray, el albino me miró sonriendo, un chico pelinegro solo me miró sin hacer gesto alguno, la mujer río y piso más a Gray causando que este gritará.

-Déjalo, no le hagan daño.- pedí, la mujer empezó a reír.

-Vaya Darling al parecer la has enamorado.-la mujer se acercó a su cara-Eso está mal…-

-Gray…- grite, el chico rubio me tomó de la cara y se acerco a mi cuello, me olfateo, me tense al sentir su aliento, soltó a Happy y con la otra abrió mi boca y toco mi colmillo, empezó a reír, lamió mi cuello.

-¡No la toques!-Gray grito, el rubio dejo de hacerlo y me sostuvo de nuevo de la muñeca, aprovechando que había soltado a Happy lo agarre con la otra mano, él estaba muerto de miedo, al igual que yo.

-Sting, más te vale no hacer eso de nuevo.- ahora la chica había hablado con tono amenazante, el rubio río.

-Vamos, ni que la fuera a morder o algo así.-

-Así que esta es la persona que quería el rey…- el chico albino me vio de arriba abajo, tenía las ganas de taparme para que no viera así, este sonrió y miró a la chica-Yukino mátalo ya y vámonos.-

Matarlo iba a matar a Gray.

-No.- grite pero el rubio me sostuvo más fuerte, causándome un dolor en la muñeca, yo caí de rodillas, Happy me abrazo llorando, mire a Gray, el me sonrió y movió sus labios "Todo estará bien" no, no, no era cierto, Gray mentiroso, ahora ellos nos tomarán, nos encerrarán seremos su comida… y yo… yo no sé que me van hacer.

La albina estiro su mano al chico llamado Lyon, apuntando al corazón de Gray.

-Enserio creías que podías vencernos tú solo...- la chica soltó una risita -a nosotros... la guardia Real de Vampiros Sabertooth- grito esta y con una sonrisa macabra miró a Gray-Muere Gray Fullbuster-

El albino le lanzo una espada de hielo, y esta la dirigió a la cabeza de Gray.

-¡Gray!- grite al ver la espada bajar, pero un disparó hizo que se detuviera, vi al rubio gritar y me soltó, abrace a Happy y me lance a un lado, mientras él veía su brazo ensangrentado, una chica de cabello azul se lanzo a la albina, mientras otro negro al otro hombre, y un chico peli rosa contra Lyon, una niña de casi la misma edad de Happy me tomó del brazo.

-Vamos corre.- me dijo yo la seguí espantada, pasamos a lado de la moto de Gray tenía hielo, debió haber sido de ese tal Lyon, al parecer esos tipos tenían todo planeado para que no escapáramos, aun así llegaron muy rápido a nosotros, llegamos a un carro, donde ella me inspecciono y a Happy, solo oía los sonidos de las armas, cerré los ojos pidiendo que Gray estuviera a salvo, en pocos minutos ya no se oía nada.

-Me llamo Wendy.- me dijo la pequeña niña, que no era tan pequeña si ella estaba con esos hombres, humanos ellos eran la resistencia no me quedaba duda, Wendy puso a Happy dentro del auto para revisarlo mejor, yo me quede esperando a que regresarán, y en efecto, la chica peli azul que se había lanzado a Yukino traía a Gray en una bola de ¿Agua? Corrí a ella, ignorando los temblores de mi cuerpo, la mujer al verme correr libero a Gray poniéndole en el piso con cuidado, me acerque a Gray.

-¡Gray! ¡Gray!.- grite al moverle, el soltó un gemido y abrió un ojo, suspire aliviada pero sin detener mis lágrimas.

-Estúpida, te dije que te ocultaras, tonta Lucy…-dijo y calló inconsciente, yo me espante, lo moví en eso la chica me tomo de la mano con una sonrisa.

-Él estará bien, solo le pusimos un calmante…-

Asentí limpiando mis lágrimas, la peli azul volvió a tomar a Gary en una bola de agua y se lo llevo, intente parame pero no pude, y lo note estaba temblando, ni siquiera podía moverme, no me había dado cuenta de esto.

-Grandioso…-susurre, alguien llego y se puso de cuclillas, yo alce la mirada, encontrándome con unos ojos de color jade, era un chico el chico de cabello rosa que peleo contra Lyon.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No puedes pararte?-me pregunto con voz dulce, en eso pum, algo en mi pecho se agitó, mi garganta ardía, mi sangre empezó a hervir, y sentí mi cuerpo arder, su aroma, su aroma, su sangre era dulce, tape mi boca y a la vez mi nariz, el aroma de ese humano me hizo despertar mi hambre, "Muérdelo" una voz me ordeno, pero no, no podía me jure que jamás mordería a nadie, pero ese chico, su sangre olía dulce, dulce, sangre en mi boca, su cuello, ese cuello.

-¿Oye estas bien?- me pregunto tratando de tocarme, reaccione y me fui de espaldas, alguien me sostuvo antes de que cayera, mire a una mujer con armadura, era muy bella, tenía el cabello rojo, ella me miró sería, y entonces un piquete en mi cuello me hizo gritar, voltee encontrándome con una hombre con una jeringa, mi vista se empezó a nublar, y la peli roja me sostuvo.

-Erza que haces.- dijo el chico peli rosa, demonios aun olía su sangre.

La tal Erza abrió mi boca y su mirada se puso aun más sería, demonios lo había descubierto.

-Es un vampiro.- dijo, todos retrocedieron a excepción del peli rosa, mi sentidos estaban empezando a dormirse, ella se acercó a mi cara y con su mejilla toco la mía, se alejo con sorpresa-Ella está caliente, no está fría, y sus mejillas tienen color.-

-¿Cómo puede ser…?- no oía bien, el chico peli rosa se acerco, pero yo ya no percibía nada, mire a Erza movía sus labios pero ya no oía nada, y mis ojos se cerraron.

-Vámonos…-fue lo último que oía antes de caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **O si a Lucy le gusto la sangre de Natsu OuO desde ahora Natsu deberá cuidarse de nuestra vampira ^^**

 **Mina-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos en el otro capítulo... espero sus reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 La propuesta

**_Hola mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo del fic y que lean tambien la parte de Natsu de Gabi ^^_**

 ** _~Neko empieza la historia~_**

 **┻┳| Neko comienza la historia**

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

La Propuesta

Miró el plato de comida, no tengo hambre… a quien miento si la tengo, pero no quiero comer ya que ellos estarían ganando, ese día en el que los vampiros casi nos matan, ellos llegaron, los humanos que pelean contra los vampiros, la resistencia.

Al despertar, ya estaba en esta habitación, de color gris, con una cama en uno de los lados de la habitación, un espejo con un tocador muy pequeño, en el otro extremo de la habitación está el baño, y en medio una pequeña mesa en donde me ponen la comida; estoy sentada en la silla agarrando mis rodillas, hace tres días que nos trajeron aquí, al principio no me trajeron comida, y esto era malo, pues si no comía nada mis instintos de vampiro salían a flote y lo que menos quería era perder el control y morderlos a todos.

-¿No vas a comer?- la voz que sale de esa bocina me pregunta, sé que ellos me miran, pero no eh encontrado la ubicación de la cámara, volteo la cabeza ignorando la voz del chico, que al parecer se llama Gajeel, después de que nos trajeron aquí, no me han dado información de nada, tengo miedo de que le hayan hecho algo a Gray, él estaba herido y es un vampiro, quizás y hasta ya… no, agitó mi cabeza alejando ese pensamiento, no podían matarlo… y luego estaba Happy, al menos sé que a él no le han hecho nada, pues fue lo único que me dijo ese chico cuando me trajo mi primer bocado, quedo impresionado cuando lo empecé a comer, quizás aún no se responden la pregunta del porque yo siendo un vampiro puedo comer comida de humanos.

Los vampiros no pueden comer nada más pues lo vomitan, solo pueden alimentarse de sangre, pero yo soy la excepción, creí que me utilizarían como conejillo de indias pero al parecer aún me quieren observar, una tarde una chica habló por la bocina haciéndome unas preguntas pero no las conteste, sé que estaba furiosa, pero poco me importaba ayudar a los humanos, no es que quiera unirme a los vampiros, es simplemente que no pertenezco a ninguno de esos dos mundos, lo único que quería era vivir aunque fuera huyendo junto a Happy y Gray, todo iba perfecto entonces ¿Qué fue lo que falló?

Suspiro derrotada, quizás el estarme lamentando aquí no ayude en nada, me paró de la silla y tomó la comida, es asqueroso, parece engrudo, pero mi apetito vuelve entonces me lo como, poco a poco, tomo el agua terminándomelo todo, me acuesto en la cama, esta cosa parece una cárcel a excepción de que tiene una pequeña ventana, la tarde está cayendo, me asomo por la pequeña ventana y veo pero todo lo de afuera está destrozado y alrededor de los edificios que aún siguen en pie hay un cableado, supongo que contiene electricidad, el alambre de púa está un poco más abajo, supuse que su resistencia tendría no sé más, seguridad, más tecnología o un mejor escondite pero me equivoque.

El ruido de la puerta me hace regresar a la realidad, veo a la mujer de larga cabellera roja sus ojos son como dos filosas espadas que me atraviesan, trago ante su mirada, esta me mira con duda, queriendo saber algo y ya que es lo que quiere, se acerca a mí, yo me siento en mi cama.

-Veo que ha comido…- su voz es neutra, por un momento el miedo se quería apoderar de mí, esa chica fue la que me sostuvo esa vez, la vez en que en verdad quería morder, a ese chico… el chico, por estar tan concentrada en Happy y Gray se me olvido eso, ¿Por qué ese chico hizo nacer esa sensación? Es decir, empecé a saborear su piel, su sangre en mi boca, ese pensamiento me hizo sonrojar y negué con la cabeza, la chica alzo una ceja a mi acción, yo me calme y la miré seria.

-¿Qué han hecho con mi amigo?-pregunte, la mujer se acerca más a mí y se pone encima, yo soltó un chillido-¿Qué estás haciendo?- grito ella me sostiene de las manos, pero yo soy más fuerte y logro quitármela de encima, ella se impresiona, estoy agitada, use mi fuerza para separarme de ella, Gray me mataría si se enterará, él me había prohibido mostrar mis habilidades de vampira a alguien más, siendo humanos o vampiros.

-¿Qué carajos eres tú?- susurro la chica, yo la miré, ella vio mi plato vació, metió su mano en la falda que traía y saco un dulce, lo destapa y me lo ofrece yo la miró confundida pero lo acepto, su mirada a cambiado está más relajada como queriendo buscar algo dentro un torbellino de preguntas, me como el dulce es de fresa, sonrió hace mucho que no probaba algo dulce, ella se acerca de nuevo me pongo en guardia, alza sus manos.

-¿Perdón fui muy brusca?, me llamo Erza Scarlet soy la líder de la resistencia.- me extiende su mano yo la agarro-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Me llamo…. Lucy Heartfilia.-

-Lucy, bien Lucy, siento haber sido ruda contigo, pero deber entender que en estos momentos estamos en una situación crítica… y más porque tú eres…-

-¿Un vampiro?- contesto, ella asiente-Es cierto… creí que me tendrían en un laboratorio como ratón, ¿Por qué no lo han hecho?-

Erza sonríe-Eres directa, me agradas, pues en verdad estoy sorprendida.- ella me rodea-Nunca en mi vida había visto algo así, un vampiro, que estuviera cálido…-su mano toca mi mejilla-Pero eres pálida como la nieve, no hay frío rodeando tú cuerpo... estás cálida y más aún que comiera comida humana… en serió crees que te mataría.-

-Eso significa que me tendrás aquí encerrada.- escupo las palabras con enojo, si quería mantenerme encerrada sin salir, estaba loca, preferiría morir.

Erza sonríe-No soy tan mala Lucy… pero no dejaré que andes por ahí sola…- se acerca a la puerta y la habré-Ven acompáñame…-

Alzo una ceja-¿Cómo sabes que no trataré de escapar?-

-¿Por qué?- Se agarra el mentón pensando y sonríe triunfal-Ese chico Gray es muy importante para ti no, al igual que el niño…-

Si en algún momento intente creer que era una buena persona, eso se había destruido ahora, ella empieza a reír muy bajo.

-Vamos…- salgo detrás de ella, mis ojos se abren como platos, el lugar es enorme, hay más habitaciones… Erza sigue caminando, pasamos por varios pasillos, la miró ella me explica que la base está bajo suelo, a excepción de las habitaciones, pero que estas están muy bien aseguradas, también que la razón de la que la base este bajo tierra es para evitar que las personas que viven aquí se sientan inseguras.

-¿Por qué me cuentas esto?-pregunto al detenernos en una puerta, ella me voltea a ver-Es decir no crees que pueda ser una espía.-

-No lo creo… ya que esos vampiros querían matarte… ¿Sabes porque los atacaron?-

Yo agacho la mirada-No lo sé, solo nos vieron y persiguieron, nosotros estábamos muy bien escondidos por eso…-

-¿Vivías con ese vampiro?-

-Sí, él nos salvó… le debo tanto.-

-¿Eres su amante?- su pregunta me hace que abra la boca, niego con la cabeza-¿Entonces porque te protege?-

-No lo sé, él simplemente llego y nunca nos dejó solos, se hizo mi amigo… ¿Le han hecho algo?- la preocupación de nuevo se apodera de mi-Dímelo…-

-No le hemos hecho nada…- me responde- Pero no dejaremos que se vaya, queremos información sobre los vampiros.-

-Gray no sabe nada.- me adelanto a responder-Él escapo cuando era un niño, por eso lo conozco, Gray no sabe nada…. Él ya no está con los vampiros… por eso.- las lágrimas se juntan en mis ojos-No lo maten.-

Caigo de rodillas, y limpio las lágrimas que salen, sé que Erza solo me observa, pero no deben matarlo, Gray y yo no sabíamos nada… más de lo que Gray sabía… pero entonces ¿Qué podía hacer yo para que no nos matarán?

-No lo mataré, pero quiero algo a cambio.- su voz me hace mirarla, estaba negociando-Quiero… que nos digan todo lo que saben, tú amigo no ha querido hablar nada… así que si cooperas Lucy, no los mataremos es más.- sonríe decidida- los protegeremos, eres humana como nosotros, pero una vampira como ellos, eres una nueva especie, que nos puede ayudar a derrotar a los vampiros, así que ese es el trato que dices.-

-Y Happy.-

-Él está bien, lo envíe a una clase donde están niños de su edad, créeme él estará bien… mientras que tú y tú amigo cooperen.- estira su mano, sus sonrisa no se desvanece, como si supiera que no tenía otra opción es decir ¿La tenía?, pero si era la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo lo haría, tome su mano cerrando el trato.

-No quiero estar en ese cuarto.- digo enojada, Erza asiente.

-Te pondré a un vigilante, él no se separará de ti para nada, así que podrás estar libre donde quieras.-

-Y quiero ver a Happy…. Y Gray…. Quiero que lo dejen también que este libre.- a mi última petición Erza se tensa pero después asiente como si no le quedará otra opción.

-Bien, Lucy lo que tú digas, pero Gray lo tendré en vigilancia unos dos días más, debo hacer que no muerda a nadie de mi gente…- calla un momento y me mira sería-¿Tú bebes sangre?-

-No debes preocuparte.- digo mirando a las escaleras-No eh tomado sangre humana desde hace diez años, y no tengo pensado hacerlo… después de todo soy mitad humana no es así…-

-Ya veo, espero que así sea.- empieza a caminar, me muestra todos los sitios, y como salir a la superficie, pero este me deja en claro que solo acompañada de mi guardia, llegamos de nuevo a mi habitación, al entrar ella se para en la puerta.

-En un momento vendrá tú vigilante, Lucy… no quiero que me traiciones entendiste.- su mirada da miedo, pero yo no me dejarme intimidar, la miró con la misma intensidad.

-No lo haré, más te vale cumplir tú promesa…- Ella sonríe y cierra la puerta, me tiró en la cama, muerdo mi mano, la cual mis colmillos provocan que un poco de sangre caiga, no es lo mismo, pero ayuda en algo, Gray en parte tenía razón la falta de sangre nos hace mal, pero no quería decir eso enfrente de Erza, aun no confiaba bien en ella, algo me decía que no era mala persona, pero también me decía que tuviera cuidado con ella, lamo mi mano y me pongo de lado, el sueño empieza hacer efecto, cierro mis ojos, después de todo ese guardia vigilante aún no ha llegado, cierro mis ojos.

.

Inmediatamente estoy de nuevo en ese prado donde jugaba, estoy haciendo una corona de flores…sonrió y voy hacia alguien y se lo pongo en la cabeza ¿Quién es? Me pregunto cuándo lo abrazo, sus brazos son cálidos, huele a casa… su olor, mi nariz lo olfatea, su olor es dulce… dulce como las flores, como el verano, cierro los ojos, quiero impregnarme de su olor, están dulce, me muerdo los labios, lo sujeto más fuerte…

-¡Despierta!-una voz me hace detenerme-Oye ¡Despierta!- de nuevo, entonces el sueño se desvanece, mis ojos se abren, encontrándome con la cara de un chico, de ojos jade, de piel bronceada y cabello rosa… espera ¡Cabello rosa!, y el olor de nuevo me golpea, él está sujetándome de la cintura y yo tengo mis brazos en su cuello, ¡Cuello!... mi sangre empieza a hervir como la primera vez, lo suelto y me alejo de él, quiero huir, me tapo la nariz, el me miró extrañado…

-¿Qué haces aquí?- grito señalándolo-Báñate.-

-¡Que!- me grita y con un tic en el ojo me mira- Siempre estoy limpio… ¿huelo mal…?-

¿Si huele mal?, para nada huele mal es lo peor, huele rico, delicioso, su sangre es dulce… "Muérdelo" de nuevo esa voz, niego con la cabeza, empiezo a respirar y a soltar el aire, me estoy tranquilizando, cuando todo paso, lo miró, es un chico muy guapo debo admitirlo, al parecer tiene un buen formado cuerpo, mis ojos viajan a su cuello, pero volteo la cabeza.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-pregunto de nuevo pero más tranquila, él se talla el cuello, demonios, que no haga eso-Y bien.-

-Erza te habló de un vigilante.- responde, yo lo miró impresionada, o no el destino no debía hacerme esto-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel.- saca una sonrisa, que me parece tierna-Soy tú nuevo vigilante Lucy…-

Me quedo muda, sí que ahora estaba en problemas, Erza me ha enviado al único humano que ha hecho que mi sangre hierva al punto de explotar, o si y que además activa mis poderes de vampiro y que deseo morderlo y succionar su sangre.

-Grandioso.- susurro al ver a Natsu, tapo mi boca, no quiero que vea mis colmillos, porque sé que si se acerca más a mi podría morderlo, que ganas no me quedan, me golpeo mentalmente y me sonrojo, ¿Por qué pensaba así y más de un chico?, alzo la mirada él me observa muy detenidamente.

-Yo soy Lucy…-susurro él alza una ceja-Y soy un vampiro…- debía advertírselo, no debía acercarse a mí, si es que no quería que su cuello tuviera unas lindas marcas de colmillos, bajo mi mano y suspiro, sí que sería difícil, por primera vez deseaba que Gray estuviera aquí en vez de este chico, el cual ha despertado mis instintos de cazador, significando problemas y más para mí… Natsu Dragneel se ha convertido en mi presa… que no deseo cazar.

* * *

 **¿Que les pareció?**

 **Ustedes que opinan... ya habrá romance entre estos dos... yo aun lo dudo pero nuestra vampira que pasará cuando lo muerda =? :3**

 **Una pregunta que queremos hacerle Gabi** Dragon-Slayer-Del-Arcoiris

 **¿Cuál fic leen primero? el de Gabi o el mío -3- curiosidad**

 **Ahora si, sean felices, coman frutas y verduras :3 sean felices nos vemos a la otra :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Sobrellevar el dolor

**_Hola mina-san Kaede trae un nuevo capítulo del fic y que lean tambien la parte de Natsu de Gabi ^^ espero que les guste momentos Nalu empezarán ya jejjejeje ^3^_**

 **┻┳|~ Neko comienza la historia~**

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

Sobrellevar el dolor.

Demonios, esto era grandioso, desde que llego Natsu lo único que hace es observarme… no soy un bicho raro, y luego esta su olor, por fortuna eh podido controlar mis sentidos, todo está bajo control mientras no se acerque mucho a mí.

-Y bien…- dice mientras abre la puerta- Erza dijo que querías salir ¿A dónde quieres ir?- me pregunta, me levantó de la cama y salgo del cuarto, el cierra la puerta.

-Quiero ver a Happy.- le respondo el asiente y empieza a caminar, yo le sigo a una distancia segura, en un momento se detiene y me mira, yo le miró y veo que unos soldados pasan por delante de mí y se van por uno de los largos pasillos, yo sonrió.

-Tranquilo soldado.- le digo empezando a caminar- Te diré como le dije a Erza… yo no muerdo a los humanos…"A _unque tú serás la excepción"_ \- niego, esa voz me está desesperando, no entiendo que no quiero morderlo, aun así esa voz sigue empeñada en hacerme enloquecer, pero yo sé que no es correcto, de todos los humanos de esta organización me tocó el que me despierta mis instintos, el destino está burlándose de mí una vez más.

-Llegamos….- me dice deteniéndose en una puerta, al abrirla muchos niños están tomando clases, yo sonrió, el entra y cierra la puerta dejándome afuera, eso me ha ofendido un poco, la puerta se vuelve abrir y una cabellera azul se apodera de mi cintura, yo sonrió y le devuelvo el abrazo.

-Lucy…- dice Happy feliz, yo acarició su cabeza-Te extrañe… mucho ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí?- me dice ahora inflando sus mejillas un poco enojado, yo río.

-Tuve unos problemas con… -pero no terminó pues escucho las risas de los niños y ah Natsu saliendo con una sonrisa, algo debió salir bien en ese cuarto-¿Todo bien?-

-No… mejor vamos a un cuarto donde puedan hablar…- diciendo esto empieza a caminar, Happy y yo lo seguimos tomados de la mano, llegamos a una puerta la cual de aun jardín, es hermoso, nunca creí que algo así existiría.

-Aquí podrán hablar mejor…- dijo el peli rosa, Happy me soltó y lo abrazo, eso me dejo desconcertada, quizás u esos dos se habían hecho amigos, después de todo Happy estaba solo.

-Gracias Natsu.- dijo Happy con una gran sonrisa, el peli rosa le acarició la cabeza, yo arrugo la nariz no me gusta eso… por alguna extraña razón.

-Estaré sentado en aquella banca, después de todo no puede dejarte sola.- me dice sonriendo, maldita sonrisa que me hace sentir incomoda, pero que más quedaba, él se fue a sentar mientras yo jale a Happy del otro lado del jardín, buena distancia para que ese tipo no nos escuchará.

-¿Cómo has estado Happy? ¿Te has alimentado bien?- empecé por esas preguntas, Happy asintió feliz, me contó que esos tipos lo habían establecido en una clase donde les enseñarán a leer y escribir, eso me dio un poco de tristeza, ya que cuando Gray y yo escapábamos y nos movíamos para huir de los vampiros, nunca tuvimos tiempo para enseñarle a Happy esas cosas básicas en la vida de un niño, solo queríamos que el fuera feliz y se divirtiera, después de todo en este nuevo mundo el saber leer y escribir ya no importaba tanto.

-Me alegro Happy.-

-Y cuando sea grande me uniré a la resistencia.- esto último me dejo sin palabras y estática.

-No Happy.- lo sostuve de los hombros-Tú… no dejaré que hagas eso, no quiero que entres en esta guerra sin sentido.-

Happy me miró ya agacho su cabeza con tristeza.

-Yo quiero… algún día protegerte a ti y Gray, ustedes me han cuidado mucho desde que nos conocimos, por eso quiero protegerlos con mi propia fuerza y valentía.-

Sus palabras me llegan al corazón, le doy una tierna sonrisa y acarició su mejilla.

-Lo sé, y gracias por querer hacer eso Happy… tus intensiones son buenas, pero Gray y yo seguiremos protegiéndote.- le guiño un ojo.

-Cierto, ¿Dónde está Gray?- me pregunta preocupado, yo suspiro-No sabes que le ocurrió.-

-Tú sabes que Gray… el necesita más sangre de la que yo necesito… así que esa tipa llamada Erza ella dijo que lo mantendría en vigilancia, pero ahorita mismo iré a verlo.-

-Y tú ¿Estás bien Lucy?-su pregunta me toma por sorpresa, su mano recorre mi mejilla- Estas más pálida que antes, Gray te dijo que aunque no quieras tomar la necesitas… Lucy no quiero que vuelvas a estar así de nuevo.- su voz se quiebra, la única vez que perdí el control fue cuando empezaba a adaptarme a mis poderes… nunca olvidaré esa vez que la cara llena de horror de Happy-Por eso debes alimentarte bien, Lucy…-

-Lo sé, pero no debes preocuparte estoy bien en serió.- le digo mientras me levanto-Todo estará bien vale… así que diviértete y haz caso de lo que te digan.-

-¿Dormiremos de nuevo juntos?-

-No lo sé, por ahora me han dejado verte con ciertas reglas, aún creen que soy peligrosa para los humanos, y tú eres un humano.-

-Tú igual lo eres.-

-Sí, pero también soy vampiro Happy.- le respondo con una sonrisa-Pero si no nos dejan dormir juntos, vendré a verte todos los días, y cuando a Gray lo dejen salir vendré con él, seremos los mimos de antes…-

-Lo prometes.- alza su meñique yo le sonrió y unió mi meñique con el de él

-Si.-

-Si no tendrás que tragarte mil agujas.-

-Sí, sí sabes eso lo sé perfectamente jajajaja.- Happy es lo único que me queda a parte de Gray, la única familia y la protegeré, pasamos dos horas más platicando y jugando, aunque ese chico no nos deja de mirar y a mí, ¿Cómo me mira? No me mira con asco, ni con miedo, que es esa mirada en sus ojos.

-Es hora de irnos.-nos dice acercándose a nosotros, Happy y yo nos ponemos de pie, entramos de nuevo a la base, Happy está platicándome de su maestra y sus clases, mientras agarra mi mano fuertemente, yo lo oigo muy atenta, hasta que llegamos a la misma puerta.

-Happy tiene otra clase, así que por ahora debe irse…- Natsu se acerca a Happy, pero él me sostiene más fuerte-Oye vamos en qué quedamos.-

-Pero apenas vi a Lucy, no quiero dejarla.- le contesta Happy abrazándome, Natsu sonríe y le toca un hombro.

-¿No querías protegerlos?- le dice, Happy lo mira y asiente, me suelta-Bien entra a tus clases.-

-Aye, adiós Lucy nos vemos luego.- me dice yo me incoo y le beso la mejilla el igual lo hace y entra al salón, Natsu vuelve a su mirada seria y empieza a caminar, yo le sigo sin decir nada pero me ha molestado eso, así que él fue el que le dijo a Happy sobre unirse a esta cosa, me molesta y mucho.

-Oye.- le digo deteniéndome, él se gira y queda de frente a mí-No quiero que le mestas ideas como esas a Happy, él es un niño y no merece ensuciarse las manos con sangre como lo hacen ustedes.-

-Yo no le dije nada, por alguna razón él quiere protegerte a ti y ese vampiro Gray… solo le dije lo que se debe hacer para entrar a nuestras armadas.- me responde seriamente, se acerca a mí al parecer molesto-Y si… todos estos años si no lo sabes se ha derramado mucha sangre, más de lo que crees.-

-Eso fue por la estupidez humana y Happy es un niño por eso mismo le pido que no le llene la cabeza con tonterías…-

-te recuerdo algo Lucy…- su voz esta sería-Que la que inició esta guerra fueron los vampiros… tú especie-

Tragó al oír sus palabras, volteó la cabeza, eso ya lo sabía pero aun así no debía decirlo, también que ellos son mi especie si fueran mi especie entonces por qué no estoy con ellos, porque no soy ni humana ni vampira, él se aleja de mí y se rasca la cabeza.

-Natsu.- la voz de la chica nos hace voltear-Aquí estas, Lucy ven conmigo.- Scarlet me toma del brazo y me jala.

-Quiero ver a Gray ahora.- le digo ella sonríe y sigue jalándome., Natsu se pone a lado de la peli roja.

-Oye no entrarás ahí verdad, digo son vampiros.- le susurra él, de nuevo siento que me ha ofendido, la peli roja niega con la cabeza tiene una sonrisa que parece de gato, eso me da escalofríos-¿Qué planeas?-

-No entraré…- contesta está deteniéndose en una puerta-Ella entrará sola.-diciendo esto abre la puerta y me empuja-Aquí esta…- y la cierra, yo miró el cuarto, está vació a excepción de unas tres máquinas, es de color blanco y hay un enorme espejo en un lado, miró al frente y ahí está, Gray en una cama, esta acostado con los ojos cerrados, retengo un grito al verlo, está más pálido de lo que debe ser, tiene ojeras… me acerco a él, hay comida en una parte de la cama, eso me hace apretar las manos, ya que Gray no puede comer comida de humanos.

-Gray.- susurro y llevo mi mano a su mejilla, mi cuerpo se eleva y truena contra el piso, cierro los ojos por el dolor y cuando los abro, Gray está arriba de mí, sus ojos están de un color rojo carmesí, trago… esos ojos no son buenos, sus manos se ponen a lado de mi cabeza.

-Gray… ¿Qué te pasa?- grito pero este solo se muerde sus labios, sus colmillos han crecido, entró en pánico-Gray reacciona… Gray.- grito de nuevo, el me mira y sonríe, se acerca a mi cuello, yo apretó los dientes, sé que necesita sangre pero estoy aterrada… él no es Gray no lo es, me huele yo cierro los ojos esperando la mordida, pero esta nunca llega… empieza reírse… ¿reírse?

Abro los ojos él se separa de mí y se agarra la cara riendo.

-Jajajaja deberías verte la cara, jajajaja no puedo con esto en serió.- empieza a soltar en carcajadas, yo le miré confundida, mi enojo empieza aparecer, lo empujo lanzándolo al suelo.

-Idiota pensé que estabas en trance.- le grito furiosa, él se soba la cabeza pero ya no se ríe pero no deja su sonrisa-Idiota…-

-Hola Lucy… sabes ya extrañaba tú aroma.-me huele de nuevo, eso me molesta odio cuando hace eso- Vainilla… sangre con sabor a Vainilla… ¿por qué estás aquí?- me pregunta limpiándose la ropa, la misma que traíamos ese día.

-Estaba preocupada… Happy está bien.- le respondo él se acerca y acaricia mi cabeza-Y ahora que.-

-Me alegró que los dos estén bien.- dice, mi enojo se va y le sonrió-Pensé que a estas alturas estarías en pedazos en un laboratorio.-

-Yo igual, pero al parecer me necesitan… sabes soy una especie nueva, eso dijo esa chica peli roja.- entonces sus sonrisa se va y sus ojos se vuelven fríos-Gray.-

-¿Qué hiciste Lucy?- me pregunta enojado, yo tragó y volteó mi cabeza-Lucy.-

-Solo hice un trato con ellos… iban a matarte…-susurro agachando la mirada, me sostiene más duro-Me lastimas.-

-Lucy… idiota que les haz dicho.- me grita está furioso, yo lo miró jamás lo había visto tan molesto.

-Nada, no eh dicho nada.-

-No confíes en nadie, eso no te quedo claro.-

-Y que querías que hiciera.- le grito apartando sus manos-Que te dejará morir, como si pudiera, solo fue un trato… no es como si estuviéramos en un bando sabes.-

-Pero al ayudarlos significa que estas de su lado.-

-No es así, Gray tú ya no estas con los vampiros.-

-Exacto al igual que tú dejaste atrás tú…- peor no termina, me mira detenidamente y se acerca a mi cara-¿Qué ha pasado con tus ojos?-

-Eh…-

-Lucy tú…- su mirada se relaja, ahora está preocupado-Haz lo que quieras.- se aleja de mi-Yo o duraré mucho después de todo.-

-No te dejaré morir Gray.- le digo, el me mira y sonríe levemente-No te dejaré morir.-

-Haz lo que quieras, pero no veo la forma en que me mantengas con vida… ya no soportaré más…-susurra acostándose de nuevo en la cama, yo lo miró y agacho la cabeza, me dirigí a la puerta, ese reencuentro no era como lo había pensado, antes de que la abra el susurro muy pero muy bajo.

-No muerdas a esa persona, no muerdas a tú presa.- dice, por mi oído lo escucho, eso me dejo petrificada "presa" la imagen de Natsu me golpea, lo miró pero ha cerrado los ojos, salgó del cuarto y me dejo caer en la puerta, miró mis manos…

-No Lucy, lo que debe preocuparte ahora es conseguí alimento para Gray…-me digo primero debía solucionar eso, después me preocuparía por lo demás, un chico de cabello negro llega y me indica que lo siga, yo lo hago y llegamos a otro cuarto donde hay muchas pantallas, Erza y Natsu me miran.

-¿Estaban escuchando?-pregunto, Erza se acerca a mí-¿Qué?-

-Veo que tú con tú novio no ayudo en nada.-

-No es mi novio… es mi amigo.- le grito, estoy molesta, por Gray, por Natsu, por esa chica, por mi vida… todo está en un caos en mi cabeza, pero me ordeno a no perder la cabeza, Erza sonríe.

-Aunque no creo que tú amigo nos ayude de mucho…-se agarra el mentón-A este paso morirá.-

Abro enormes los ojos, sé que ellos jamás le darían sangre humana, y si Gray se muere yo estaré sola, sola, y jamás podría salir de este lugar junto con Happy, Erza empieza hablar con los que están ahí, Natsu está enojado pero no pongo atención a su plática, Gray necesita sangre, no me mordió lo cual agradezco ya que estas personas no confiarían en él aunque después de todo no confían aun en él ni en mí, miró a Erza ya lo decidí aunque eso significaría romper unas cuantas reglas.

-Erza.- la llamo ella mi mira deteniendo su plática con la chica de cabello azul-Quiero salir…ahora-le exclamó.

Todos me miran con asombro, Natsu se ha puesto pálido, Erza me mira con una ceja levantada.

-Dijiste que podía hacerlo, ¿Acaso no cumplirás con tú promesa?- mal error, ella me toma de la cara y se acerca demasiado a mí por lo cual me pongo nerviosa.

-Erza.- grita Natsu, yo aprieto los dientes, ella sonríe y su mirada se pone oscura.

-No me ordenes, cumplo mis promesas pero aquí la que manda soy yo…-

-Bien… como digas.- susurro y ella me suelta Erza le ordena a Natsu que me saque afuera y que no me deje sola, luego se gira a mí.

-Desde mañana empezaremos con las pruebas… así que prepárate vampira.- dijo esta, yo asentí y me puse de pie caminando a la salida, Erza le susurra algo a Natsu, lo cual alcanzo a oír pero no me sorprende, después de todo yo soy su enemigo.

….

….

Salimos por una puerta que está vigilada por unos hombres, subimos muchos escalones hasta que salimos, cierro los ojos por la luz del sol, miró los edificios caídos, Natsu mira a todos lados empieza hablar con esa chica me parece Juvia, pero no hago caso a su plática, empiezo a alejarme, pero ellos siguen mirándome, yo les sonrió ellos igual me sonríen, me detengo en pedazo de roca que está rodeada de plantas, me siento observando los edificios caídos, en este lugar no hay seguridad como en el otro lado, y la puerta por donde salimos esa rodeada por escombros, creo que esta es la salida de emergencia, ,miró el cielo azul y hermoso, cierro mis ojos y pongo atención a los sonidos… nada, no hay nada, el viento sopla… sopla, hasta que lo escucho, abro los ojos, una descarga de adrenalina me pasa por el cuerpo, miró a esos dos, que ahora están distraídos, sin desaprovechar eso, me levanto y afilo mis instintos, mi modo cazador sale por fin y guiada por el sonido de ese corazón salgo disparada, nunca había hecho esto, pero es como si mi cuerpo supiera como es cazar, escucho los gritos de esos dos pero no me detengo, me meto por unos edificios caídos, y hago varías maniobras hasta que estoy suficientemente alejada, mi velocidad es increíble y dejo a esos dos muy atrás.

Han pasado dos horas desde que comencé a buscar alimento, sé que por aquí estaba, lo había escuchado, me detengo y saco de mi mochila la botella, entonces el ruido me hace voltear, ahí está, el venado que seguía… dejo la pequeña mochila y la botella aun lado, me escondo en un escombro, miró a ese venado, su corazón late rápido, estoy inquieta por la adrenalina, mis pupilas están dilatadas, mis colmillos listos para atacar…

Salgo a una gran velocidad y atrapo al venado, mis uñas han crecido y las entierro en su garganta, miró al venado que intenta quitarme sin éxito, soy más fuerte y mis instintos de cazadora me han dominado, no siento compasión por el animal, hasta que veo que sus ojos se ha ido su hilo de vida.

Me alejo de él, y miró mis manos llenas de sangre, me dirigí por la botella y empiezo a llenarla de la sangre del venado, mis lágrimas están cayendo silenciosamente por mis mejillas, los sentimientos ahora se hacen presente, yo misma me eh dado miedo, nunca creí que esto fuera ser un vampiro.

-Lo siento.-susurro, sé que esto lo hace Gray cuando consigue comida, pero nunca lo había hecho yo y me da tristeza lo que hice, darme cuenta que soy un monstruo, termino de llenar las botellas y me pongo de pie, mis manos están cubiertas de sangre, miró por todos lados y entró a una tienda de ropa me limpió las manos con la ropa que esta empolvada.

Después comienzo a caminar en dirección a la fortaleza, por suerte deje rastros así que no estoy perdida, camino lentamente, sé que llegaré a la atardecer, quizás y esos chicos han ido acusarme con Erza, y quizás y está le ha hecho algo a Gray, eso me hace enojar… pero que podría hacer aún no confío en ellos, solo quiero darle esto a Gray y que lo dejen con vida, y después largarnos de ese lugar.

- _Lucy-_ una voz, me ha llamado, volteó asustada, nadie sabe mi nombre a excepción de esos tipos- _Lucy-_

De nuevo, me giró aterrada pero no hay nadie, no hay ruido, no hay pasos, entonces quien me llama, ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es? Entonces lo veo, está muy lejos, un hombre con capucha me mira, me está mirando, un escalofrío me recorre.

- _Lucy, mi Lucy.-_ de nuevo, está hablando por la mente, mi cabeza empieza a doler y caigo de rodillas, imágenes borrosas empiezan a emerger…- _Lucy, Lucy, Lucy-_ Basta, basta, cállate…

Con mis manos aprieto mi cabeza, y la voz se va al igual que el dolor de cabeza… levanto la mirada y el chico que estaba a lo lejos ahora está a unos metros de mi ¿Cuándo fue qué?, extiende su mano hacia mí, esa capa, es un vampiro.

-Lucy.- me llama, mi cuerpo resuena, y se estremece, ante ese sujeto… algo en mi mente me dice que debo ir con él, lo miró perdida-Lucy…muy pronto…- pero no termina pues una bola de fuego lo ataca, yo volteó la cabeza y miró a Natsu quien está furioso, el chico de capucha salta a un edificio, Natsu se pone delante de mí.

-Tú eres un vampiro, ven aquí maldito.- grita Natsu, el chico no dice nada y desaparece-Oye…-

Es inútil él ha desaparecido, que fue eso, me agarro la cabeza, Natsu camina hacia mí, me tomó de los hombros obligándome a pararme.

-Nos ibas a traicionar…- me grita, apretándome, yo lo miró sorprendida-Contéstame vampiro…-

-Yo no iba a traicionar a nadie.- le grito y lo empujo, estoy furiosa-Y a parte tú no eres nadie para decirme eso.-

-Estás loca… quieres que Erza te mate por desobedecer ordenes.-

-Sí quizás y es mejor que me maten de una vez.- le grito apretando los puños y agacho la mirada-Mírame…- le grito y pongo mi puño en mi pecho-Soy un monstruo, un maldito fenómeno, no soy vampiro y ni humano entonces ¿Qué carajos soy?, que debo hacer.-

Me dejo caer, él no dice nada, sé que no le preocupará lo que eh dicho, pero debía sacar lo que llevaba adentro…

-No puedo contestarte esa pregunta, pero ahora estas con nosotros… y debes acatar órdenes, no puedes salir corriendo así como así Erza te hubiera matado.-

Lo miró-Por qué no me atacaste.-

-Sé que lo hiciste porque Gray necesita comida no es así.- me dice y se acerca a mí-Fuiste a cazar para llevarle sangre de un animal…Erza me dijo que te alimentabas de animales.-

-Yo…- no digo nada y agacho la cabeza.

-Eres extraña…- me tiende la mano, yo lo miró y la tomó poniéndome de pie-Pero deberé decirle a Erza esto…-

-Ahora sé porque Gray me dijo aquello…-susurro soltando su mano-Que no confiará ni en los vampiros ni en los humanos…-

….

….

Al llegar a la base, Juvia está hecha un mar de nervios, empieza a golpear a Natsu y este le pide perdón, yo tengo la mente perdida, por todo, entramos y Natsu me manda a mi cuarto y me quita la sangre, y dice que él se la dará a Gray yo asiento y me dirijo a mi cuarto, pero Juvia me acompaña, al llegar le doy las gracias y ella me sonríe y se despide.

Entró al cuarto y me acuesto en la cama, miró mi mano… aun siento el roce y el calor al tocar la de Natsu, niego con la cabeza y me pongo de lado… todo está mal, pero ahora esperó que Natsu le de la sangre a Gray y que este se ponga mejor, sonrió al escucharlo regañándome pero estando bien y en sus cinco sentidos… recuerdo a ese hombre de la capucha ¿Quién sería? ¿Y cómo sabía mi nombre? Y lo más extraño… por qué quise ir con él, Natsu entra y yo me siento en la cama.

-Le eh dado la sangre a Gray….Erza está enojada por lo que hiciste.-me dice serió, yo lo evitó.

-No me importa no soy su prisionera.-respondo el suspira.

-Dice que mañana temprano debo llevarte al laboratorio… para… sacarte pruebas.- susurra, yo solo me vuelvo acostar ignorándolo-Hable con ese vampiro.-

-Bien por ti…- le respondo, Natsu ya no dice nada, qué le pasa, de qué habrá hablado con Gray.

-Estaré afuera… si necesitas algo.- diciendo esto sale del cuarto.

Cierro los ojos y por primera vez, por primera en toda mi vida quiero saber quién soy y de dónde vengo… el sol se está ocultando, no quiero comer así que solo duermo, sé que me están observando así que me da igual y me quedo dormida.

…..

…..

 _(Lucy….Lucy…- una mujer me llama, me está abrazando-Lucy… mi niña hermosa, más hermosa que yo… eres hermosa y con un enorme poder…-_

 _-Lucy…Lucy…Lucy.- no basta, quien es… porque no te puedo ver…espera que… este calor, este olor, y sabor es sangre, sangre…_

 _-Lucy amor, perdóname…- la misma mujer me susurra, yo la conozco pero de donde…-Pero te protegeré…-_

 _¿Protegerme de qué? Entonces me siento sola, y hace frío… alguien aparece en esta oscuridad, tiene ropa elegante, y está estirando su mano hacia mí… pero su cara no se ve, lo miró confundida, el sigue estirando su mano._

 _-Lucy… muy pronto estaremos junto, mi amada y pequeña Lucy…- me dice, entonces la sangré empieza a ahogarme, no, no, no, alguien ayúdeme, no quiero, no quiero ser un monstruo no quiero._

 _-Lucy tú no eres un monstruo, tú eres mía…-ese mismo hombre me habla y soy ahogada por la sangre.)_

….

…..

-No…-grito despertándome de golpee, miró el cuarto oscuro… toco mi cara con mis manos las cuales están temblando-No… por favor no quiero…-susurro hundiendo mi cara en mis piernas.

-Lucy que te pasa…- entra Natsu a mi cuarto, me mira-Que te pasa, estas sudando.-

-Yo… no solo…- tartamudeo, ese sueño me ha aterrado, me siento en la cama, él se acerca y su mirada se vuelve tierna, me toca la cabeza.

-Tranquila… solo fue un sueño…-

Y sin pensarlo lo abrazo, entierró mi cabeza en su pecho, donde su corazón late rápidamente-Oye-

Pero lo ignoró, él no dice nada, me gusta su aroma, aunque ahora no quiero morderlo, por alguna razón siento seguridad con él, el empieza acariciar mi espalda para calmarme.

-Tranquila fue un sueño, tranquila.- me susurra, poco a poco el miedo se va, mis ojos se empiezan a cerrar de nuevo mientras él me susurra tiernamente, como es posible que este chico que me grito en la tarde ahora me diga cosas con ese tono de voz tierno y suave, sin soltarlo me acomodó en su pecho.

-No te vayas…-susurro-Hasta que me duerma, aunque me odies te lo pido…- mis ojos se cierran, sus brazos me sostienen, y me siento más segura, recordando el olor de su sangre y el palpitar de su corazón y en sus brazos caigo en el sueño de Morfeo.

 _(-Lucy, eres mía.-)_ ¿Quién eres?

* * *

 _ **Chicos espero que les haya gustado el capítulo un adelanto del otro... y es que habrá mordida :3 es todo sean felices ..**_

 _ **Próximo Capítulo:**_

 _ **Él es mi presa...**_

 ** _Pásense_** _ **a mi pagina de Facebook**_ _ **Kaede Neko ^^**_

 _ **Sean felices y coman frutas y verduras y tomen mucha agua :D**_


	6. Chapter 6 Él es mi presa

**_Hola mina-san Kaede más rápido pero esto es especial )(Yujiii toca un violín) (neko toca la guitarra)_**

 ** _Ya que hoy una personita que sigue el fic y otros de mis fics cumple años así que el capítulo es dedicado a ella Felicidades_**

 ** _Lucy 31 (Lucero) espero que te la hayas pasado bien en este día... y ´pues este capítulo va dedicado a ti que te gusta el Nalu..._**

 ** _Mi socia también subió la parte de Natsu así que tienes dos regalos :D_**

 ** _(neko empieza a cantar)_**

 **afureru kokoro wo komete okurou**  
 **itsumo shiawasega anata wo tsutsumu**  
 **daremo ga anata wo aishiteru kara**  
 **anata wo tataeru asa no hikari ni**  
 **hana wa sakisomete tori wa saezuru**  
 **itsumo hohoemiga anata wo sazaru**  
 **daremo ga anata wo aishhiteiru kara**  
 **anata ni hibike yorokobi no uta**  
 **subete no inochiyo hikari kagayake**  
 **itsumo kono chikyuu ga anata to domo ni**  
 **daremo ga anata wo aishiteru kara**

 **(neko manda un abrazo)**

 **Bueno así que espeor que te guste el capítulo y pues mina-san a leer y felicidades Lucy 31 :3**

 **┻┳|~ Neko comienza la historia~**

 **┳┻|l_∧**

 **┻┳|ω• ).**

 **┳┻|⊂ﾉ**

 **┻┳| Ｊ**

* * *

Él es mi presa.…

Abro los ojos, ya está amaneciendo, me agarró la cabeza al recordar el sueño de anoche, no sé qué pensar de ello, puede incluso que me este volviendo loca, me levanto de la cama, y hay una muda de ropa limpia, miró la mía sí que está sucia, agarró la ropa y entró en el baño, abro la regadera y dejo que el agua tibia caiga en mi cuerpo, suspiro no quiero pensar más en ello, un pequeño escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo y miró a la puerta, no sé por qué pero siento que estoy siendo vigilada, terminó de bañarme y me visto, una playera de manga larga blanca con un sueter negro, un jean de mezclilla, y unos zapatos negros, salgo del baño y en la cama esta Natsu.

Me mira, yo me tapo la nariz, él también se bañó, huele bien al igual que su sangre, ahí vamos de nuevo con la sangre, estoy harta que él me haga sentir estas cosas.

-Buenos días.- me saluda con una sonrisa, yo inclino la cabeza, amarró mi cabello que sigue húmedo con una cinta, él voltea la cabeza.

-Listo vámonos.- le digo y salimos de la habitación, yo lo sigo como siempre a un metro de distancia segura para mí por ahora, recuerdo lo de anoche como me abrazo y tranquilizo, sus brazos eran cálidos, me hacían sentir protegida, un calor familiar, fue tierno conmigo que soy en cierta forma su enemigo.

-Esto.- susurro, al parecer me escucho ya que se detiene y me mira, sí que este chico no es tan normal después de todo-Gracias por lo de anoche…gracias por estar ahí hasta que me dormí, te lo agradezco.- término de decir con una sonrisa sincera, él se estremece y voltea la cabeza.

-No hay de que, a parte soy tú vigilante y te dije que cualquier cosa estaría ahí.- me contesta y sigue caminando, sonrió y lo sigo.

-Gray ¿Cómo está?-pregunte ya que ayer estaba molesta así que no hable, el me mira pero sin detenerse.

-AL parecer está mejor, su piel se puso mejor al igual que sus ojos, la sangre que le enviaste le ayudo.- me dice, suspiro con alegría ahora estoy un poco más tranquila, aunque no sé si lo dejarán salir aún.

-Cómo llegaste tan rápido.- pregunto, él se rasca la cabeza.

-Erza me asigno a que debía ahora cuidarte las 24 horas del día, así que desde ahora.- hace una pausa-Dormiré en el otro dormitorio cercas del tuyo.-

Me detengo, ¿Qué está diciendo? Quiero gritar, está bien que me vigile pero ahora todo el día, no puede ser, apenas me puedo controlar durante las horas que pasamos juntos, ahora todo el día, suspiro, sí que Erza me la está poniendo difícil, sigo caminando, ¿Acaso Erza presiente que la sangre de Natsu me…? No eso es imposible, no creo que sepan eso, es decir no eh dicho nada, y Gray sé que él no hablaría y más si se trata de nuestra especie.

Bajamos unos escalones y llegamos a una enorme puerta, la admiró, Natsu toca y grita, la puerta se abre, Natsu indica que entremos yo lo sigo y la puerta se cierra, miró alrededor, hay maquinas, instrumentos y el cuarto tiene un aspecto bueno… demasiado lindo para ser un laboratorio, una mujer alta muy bella albina de ojos azules aparece de no sé dónde.

-Hola Natsu…- sonríe y me mira, yo trago ya que sus ojos brillan con una intensidad.

-Hola Mira ¿Cómo…?- pero Natsu es ignorado, pues la chica se acercado a mí y me mira de pies a cabeza, yo trago y un escalofrío me recorre, asiente con una sonrisa.

-oh, por dios si fuera un chico ya te hubiera besado y tocado.- dice, yo me quedo en blanco que había dicho.

-Mira.- Natsu habla, la chica voltea y lo mira.

-Ara, Natsu no me digas ¿Que no te parece linda?- le pregunta, abro la boca esta chica es muy lanzada-Por qué si no te parece linda, créeme ahora si pensaría que eres bueno… no te gustan las mujeres.- al terminar de decir eso se ríe, Natsu abre la boca sin poder decir nada, yo retengo una sonrisa la ver la expresión de Natsu están cómica, Mirajane se acerca a mí de nuevo y me extiende la mano.

-Soy Mirajane Strauss doctora de este laboratorio, y tú…-

-Lucy Heartfilia…mucho gusto.- esta chica me parece agradable, ella se toca su barbilla pensando, pero después lo deja y me toma de los hombros.

-Ya que hay confianza empecemos.- dice no entiendo hasta que empieza a tocar mis brazos, yo grito, sus manos se van a mi boca y la abre-Interesante…- susurra y toca mis colmillos, eso me parece algo incómodo.

-Mira no hagas eso.- Natsu habla después de su shock emocional, Mirajane me deja y sonríe.

-Vamos Natsu no te la quitaré… ella es toda tuya soldado…- se ríe, Natsu hace una mueca, yo volteo la cabeza, grandioso eso me ha enojado, al menos que disimule su odio hacia mí no, pero porqué anoche fue tan tierno y ahora es tan frío… bueno aunque en frío no le gana a Gray.

-Lucy…- Mirajane me llama y me da una bata-Póntelo, empleare hacer unas pruebas…- me ordena, yo miró a Natsu y este asiente, suspiro ya que no me queda otra, y sé que Erza es capaz de matarme al enterarse de que no sigo ordenes, me pongo la bata en otra habitación, al salir Natsu ya no está, Mirajane me dice que Erza le habló, me explica que el experimento durará dos horas, empezamos con pruebas de sangre.

-No te dan miedo las agujas.- me pregunta al sacarme sangre yo niego, ella sonríe, están linda, Gray dice que los únicos seres con una belleza extraordinaria son los vampiros, ya que era la forma en que engañaban a la gente para tomar su sangre, la belleza es esencial en los vampiros, Mirajane acaba de sacarme sangre.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta, yo asiento, pero después un mareo me azota, ella se levanta y me da un pedazo de pan, ella me mira con fascinación-Vaya Erza tenía razón puedes comer comida humana.- yo la miró y dejo de comer, siento que soy como un animal que están examinando, ella se aleja de mí-Ahora entra ahí haré un chequeo general de tú cuerpo.-

Sin poner objeciones me acuesto en una camilla la cual se mueve en unos minutos y me mete en una especia de maquina la cual empieza a salir luces y cada una se posa en mi cuerpo.

-Esto durará una hora, no te desesperes vale.- me dice por un micrófono, esto sería largo.

…..

Pasan mucho tiempo por lo cual empiezo a divagar, recordando mu casa, como todo cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hace tres días Gray, Happy y yo vivíamos tranquilamente antes de que el caos a nuestro alrededor explotará, y la imagen de ese vampiro vuelve…

- _Lucy.-_ me estremezo, esa voz de nuevo, empiezo a entrar en pánico, pero recuerdo que no puedo salir de esta cosa, me obligo a calmarme lo cual logró, unos minutos después Mirajane me saca, ahora está sería y me mira detenidamente.

-Eres una especie nueva Lucy.- susurra y mira unos papeles que tiene en mano-En todos los experimentos que eh hecho los resultados son diferentes… increíble…-lo último lo dice más para ella que para mí, deja los papeles y sujeta mi rostro.

-Dime… ¿todos los vampiros son así?-

-¿Cómo así?-pregunto, ella deja su seriedad y sonríe.

-Nada, olvídalo… por hoy terminamos… puedes cambiarte.- ok eso fue extraño, miró a la mesa y tiene papel de color ¿rosa? ¿Amarillo? Y ¿comida? Para que querrá eso, ella se da cuenta y sonríe no sé por qué pero esa expresión me causa escalofríos, no digo nada y entró a cambiarme, al estar lista estoy a punto de salir pero me detengo.

-Estás loca….- es la voz de Natsu y la risa de Mirajane-No me parece gracioso.-

-Que pasa… ¿A que ella te atrae?- dice esta con picares, yo me quedo estática, por alguna razón quiero oír su respuesta, escucho el bufido de Natsu.

-No, ella es un vampiro, así que no.- su respuesta hace que mi pecho duela, que pasa conmigo, es decir que me importa lo que diga él, o los demás, pero aun así duele _"Si lo mordieras el sería todo tuyo"_ de nuevo esa voz, aprieto las manos, no, no es así, no me interesa él y nadie… salgo de la habitación Mirajane me sonríe.

-Lista Lucy.- me dice, Natsu voltea y me mira con una cara de pocos amigos, que lindo yo igual me da gusto verte… me encantaría decirle eso pero me contengo, Mirajane me indica que me acerca y yo lo hago, me da una botella, yo la miró confundida y la abro, mis ojos se abren enormes y dejo caer la botella, la sangre se derrama en el piso, Natsu se aleja pero Mirajane no… la miró molesta, furiosa.

-Que intenta hacer.-grito, Natsu se pone tenso, acaso estos dos están queriendo una razón para matarme, Mirajane mueve la mano.

-Lo siento pero quería hacer esto desde el principio.- me dice y pone una cubre con una toalla la sangre derramada-Erza quería saber que tanto era tú resistencia a la sangre.-

Estallo, paso de largo y salgo de la habitación, camino rápidamente, estas personas están locas, que quieren lograr, lo gritos de Natsu me alcanzan pero no me detengo, hasta que siento su mano apretar mi brazo pero no con brusquedad, y me detengo.

-Vaya hasta que te detienes…- me dice, yo lo miró está muy cercas pero ignoró eso.

-Si quieren una razón para matarme, créeme pueden hacerlo ahora.-

-Eso es parte de los análisis, querían comprobar si pueden controlarse cuando tienen sangre enfrente.- de nuevo me siento ofendida.

-Que ustedes no se controlan cuando ven comida… es decir no soy un animal sabes…- grito furiosa, unos hombres que pasan por ahí nos miran, Natsu suspira y yo me relajo, él me suelta.

-Lo siento.- susurro-Por salir así sin ti.-

-Yo siento lo que hizo Mirajane, pero si no hacemos lo que Erza quiere… se convierte en Titania monstruo apocalíptico.- al decir eso me imagino a Erza como un monstruo, no lo soporto y empiezo a reír, él igual lo hace.

-Creí que era genial, pero en verdad es un monstruo.- susurro y reímos más duro, es la primera vez desde que llegamos aquí que río, respiro al terminar, miró a Natsu y este me mira intensamente, yo me pongo nerviosa ya que sus miradas no logró descifrarlas en verdad como me mira.

-Veo que estás mejor…- susurra sin dejar su sonrisa, por alguna razón me agrada que me sonría así, aunque sienta repulsión a hacia mí persona- Cierto Erza-monstruo quiere comer contigo…- me dice y me extiende la mano, estoy a punto de tocarla pero me detengo al sentir mi sangre hervir de nuevo, así que me alejo de él, él está confundido y yo volteo mi cabeza, al parecer se molesta ya que escucho una gemido de molestia.

-Perdón por querer tocarte siendo yo un humano.- susurra, yo lo miró, ahora su mirada es sombría… bien creo que lo arruine, pero si él supiera lo que provoca en mí, estoy segura que jamás se acercaría a mí al saber que lo deseo…. No a él si no a su sangre aclaro.

-Natsu.- la voz de la chica rompe el ambiente tenso, Natsu la mira y le sonríe como si nada, eso me molesta, ya que a mí me miró de una manera espantosa, pero es normal y debería acostumbrarme a que me miren así-Erza está buscándote dice que ya tiene hambre.-dice creo que se llama Juvia, Natsu asiente y me mira con esos mismos ojos serios, yo entiendo y los sigo por detrás, ellos están hablando pero no escucho su plática, ahora sí debo empezará a planear nuestra huida, primero que nada debía saber que hacen con Happy y cuáles son sus horarios, y después, después… creo que lo demás se lo dejaría a Gray… llegamos a un cuarto y al entrar esta Erza en una mesa de madera pequeña, quien nos mira con ganas de pulverizarnos.

-Tarde Natsu.- le dice al chico, este se pone nervioso, vaya sí que le tenía miedo.

-Perdón pero a penas acabaron los análisis.- dice él, Erza me indica que me siente, yo lo hago en la mesa que está del otro lado quedando frente a ella.

-Retírense.- ordena Erza, yo me quedo estática de nuevo a solas con ella o no.

-Segura.- pregunta Natsu, vaya sí que le preocupa que yo muerda a su jefa después de tan bien que hablo de ella, los ojos de Erza lo están matando así que los dos chicos salen sin objeción, nos quedamos solas, ella destapa los platos, sí que esto es un desayuno…

-Sírvete.- me dice, ella se sirve café y nos panecillos, yo miró los platos, me sirvo café con un poco de leche, con un poco de ensalada de fruta y un panqueque, las dos comemos en silencio, pero algo pasa, a cada bocado mi estómago empieza a revolverse, no, demonios no, pienso pero me obligo a no expulsarlo.

-¿Qué te parece?- me pregunta, yo la miró sin dejar de comer-Los análisis, la base, y saber que no puedes escapar de nuevo.- su voz es neutra, esta tipa en verdad da miedo, alzo los hombros.

-Creo que está bien, no tengo objeción, y no pensaba escapar.- digo comiendo de mi ensalada, la cual al parecer mi estómago acepta más calmadamente, Erza sonríe-

Creo que te alegrará saber que eh decidido dejar a Gray pasearse libremente en dos días.-

Sonrió ya que Gray ya no será prisionero, pero aun así lo seguiremos siendo, Erza toma de su café.

-Paso las pruebas, después de que Natsu le diera la sangre, sí que soporto el no mordernos.-

Yo no respondo, Erza sigue comiendo, pasa media hora sin decir palabra, ella me mira de nuevo.

-No vuelvas a escapar de nuevo, siempre estate con Natsu si no… daré la orden de que te maten entendiste…- su voz es firme y sombría, yo asiento… Tranquila no será mucho tiempo antes de que escape, pienso… me hace varias preguntas que respondo y otras que no, todos sobre vampiros, y agradezco que no pregunte sobre mí, pero sé que algún día lo preguntará o investigara´, ella se levanta de la mesa.

-Agradezco que accedieras a comer conmigo.-me dice-Espera a que Natsu llegue… nos vemos Lucy.- diciendo esto abre la puerta y sale, me acerco a esta y veo que la cerro con seguro, sonrió sí que son precavidos… de nuevo el asco regresa, me siento en la silla y levanto mi sueter y entierro mis colmillos mi sangre me calma un poco, pero no es lo mismo, quizás y necesite cazar, necesito la sangre y no puedo creer que haya dicho eso.

La puerta se abre, yo bajo mi manga y Natsu entra, yo me levanto.

-Vámonos.- me dice y sale, al parecer sigue molesto, yo lo sigo sin decir palabra, casi es medio día.

-Podrías llevarme con Happy.- pido, él se detiene y me mira, ya no como antes pero no creo que esa mirada que me dio regrese.

-Podrás verlo, pero dentro de tres horas, tiene clases y debe seguir el horario… la otra vez porque fue una asunto especial, pero ahora ya no.- me responde, yo suspiro, miró a mi alrededor-¿Quieres ir a otro lado?-

-Sí, la jardín…-

…

Llegamos al jardín, me fascina es como en casa, pero no hay tantos árboles, solo dos y grandes camino hacia ellos, toco uno y cierro los ojos, los recuerdos con mis abuelitos regresan y sonrió, miró a las ramas donde el sol entra por pequeñas aberturas en ellas.

-Me encanta el bosque.- digo, sé que Natsu está detrás de mí.

-Perdón.-

-Me gusta el bosque.- repito y me volteo y lo miró, él está a casi un metro de mí lo cual agradezco-Cuando era niña, me encantaba subir a los árboles, pero más grandes que estés, me sentía segura.-

-¿Creciste en el bosque?-me pregunta, yo sonrío.

-Sí mis abuelos vivían en el campo cercas del bosque, era hermoso, el lago y todo… era feliz.- susurro, mirando al árbol de nuevo.

-Tus abuelos eran humanos.-

Si pregunta me hace sonreír tristemente-Sí, pero al parecer ellos jamás supieron de o que era en realidad…- diciendo esto último subo al árbol sentándome en una rama, Natsu se acerca al árbol y me mira con ¿Curiosidad?

-Así que tus abuelos no sabían…-

-No eran mis abuelos.- le digo y me acuesto en la rama, miró mi mano- Según lo que recuerdo, me entregaron a ellos cuando era muy pequeña, al parecer mi madre no me quería o yo que se.- digo como si nada, Natsu no dice nada… yo sonrió-Pero no la extraño… mis abuelos fueron todo para mí, mi familia y padres así que si esa mujer me abandono… es triste pero a la vez no tanto…- callo y todo se queda en silencio, paso unos minutos, me levanto y miró, Natsu está sentado a lado debajo de mí, con los brazos cruzados, al parecer está pensando, sonrió ya que me parece en cierta forma raro en él.

-Y tú…- grito, el me mira-Tú que cuentas…-

-Nada… soy huérfano, y mi familia son las personas que protejo nada más.- me dice y cierra los ojos, vale entendí no me quiere decir, yo vuelvo a acostarme… me siento bien al no sentir la necesidad de alejarme de él… la luz me está haciendo cerrar los ojos, así que disfruto un momento más del viento de primavera antes de que Natsu me diga que debemos irnos.

…

Happy y yo pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en mi cuarto, el me platica de sus clases y esas cosas, Natsu decidió irse, pero sé que me vigila pero no me importa, entre tanto juego la noche llega, Happy se rasca los ojos, yo sonrió.

-Es hora de dormir.- le susurro, él se acuesta en mi cama, yo lo miró-Oye no aquí…-

-Dormiré contigo…-me responde, yo me coloco a lado de él.

-Nada de eso, debes acatar órdenes como dicen esos tipos.-

-Natsu ¿Te ha tratado a mal?- me pregunta con angustia, Happy me contó que él considera a Natsu como un hermano mayor, lo cual no me agrada pero ni modo él se ganó el cariño de Happy, niego con la cabeza-No es así.-

-No, de hecho ha sido muy amable.-le digo en cierta forma es cierto, quitando cuando me grito la vez que escape, o me miró feo, pero las demás veces se ha comportado normal, Happy sonrió y me abraza de la cintura.

-Me alegro…- susurra y cierra los ojos, sonrió y lo dejo dormir, sé que Natsu no tardará en llegar así disfrutaré un poco de esto, abrazo a Happy igual y los dos nos quedamos dormidos…

….

Cuando despierto Natsu se ha llevado a Happy, no sé a qué hora entró pero al parecer aún no confiaba en mí, suspiro y vuelvo acostarme, solo dos días más y podría reunirme de nuevo con Gray y planearemos como escaparnos de aquí.

Pero al siguiente día todo empeora… ya que no puedo probar alimento pues siento ganas de vomitarlo, así que invento que no tengo hambre, me quedo todo el día en mi cuarto, Natsu se asoma de vez en cuando, pero sé que me mira cuando no está presente, hoy increíblemente no hay análisis lo cual agradezco, llega la tarde, mi estómago ruge así que pruebo una manzana con trabajo mi cuerpo la recibe pero sé que no aguantaré más.

Al parecer no tengo permiso de salir por una semana por el intento según de fuga que di, así que deberé aguantar un poco más para poder cazar, trato de comer lo más que puedo si vomitarlo, jamás me había pasado eso, así que empiezo a creer que el estar cercas de Natsu ha provocado esto, así que debía escapar pronto de aquí.

A la noche estoy más calmada y sin decir nada me quedo dormida, dos días más y podré ver a Gray.

Al siguiente día Natsu no se aparece lo cual agradezco a dios, buda a quien sea por eso, ya que me ayuda a probar alimento, ya que mi parte humana debe alimentarse, y un día aburrido acaba, me alistó para dormir pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abre y entra Natsu serio, me exalto y me pego a la cabecera de la cama, más alejada de él mejor.

-¿Estas mejor? Veo que has comido.-

-Sí, quizás algo me cayó mal.- respondo, el me mira seriamente lo cual me hace temblar un poco.

-Puedo preguntarte algo.- me dice y cierra la puerta, yo asiento se acerca y se sienta en la cama, controlo mis instintos-¿Por qué te alejas de mí?-

-Eh.-

-Ya sabes, pones distancia entre los dos…-me responde relajando un poco la mirada, yo no sé qué decir- Te caigo mal.-

-No es eso…- respondo, el alza una ceja exigiendo una explicación-Es bueno… como yo te caigo mal… me odias así que pongo distancia entre los dos.-

-¿Piensas que yo te odio?-pregunta con ironía, yo alzo los hombros.

-Es lógico, aquí todos odian a los vampiros… y más a los fenómenos como yo.- sonrió amargamente, el suspira y se levanta.

-Sorprendentemente no es así Lucy…- dice y camina a la salida-No te odio Lucy, y es lo más extraño… que no te odio… y no creo poder hacerlo.- diciendo eso sale del cuarto, me quedo pasmada, ¿No me odia? ¿Él no me odia?, mi corazón se acelera, y siento felicidad, sonrió ya que al menos hay una persona en esta base que no me odia…

-Gracias…- susurro y me acuesto… mañana era el gran día, vería a Gray y planearíamos escapar de aquí, adiós a Titania, a dios a los humanos, adiós Natsu…

….

 _-Enséñame, enséñame, una vez más, este hermoso mundo…. Yo estoy aquí junto a ti, mi querido amor, no temas, no temas, por qué no te dejaré, al final no era yo la que estaba sufriendo… eras tú mi querido amor.- esa voz es hermosa, es tan suave, delicada, y me está cantando, el sonido del piano hace que su voz suene tan hermoso._

 _-Aunque mis alas se quiebren, no me separaré siempre estaré aquí…- siento tanta paz, mis ojos se abren, estoy en un lugar extraño, y un enorme piano esta junto a una chimenea, una mujer está tocando y me canta, alguien acaricia mi cabeza, pero no veo bien está borroso, algunas partes están oscuras, la voz de la mujer es hermosa, muy hermosa… una mano se posa en mis ojos, miro esa mano._

 _-Lucy…- esa voz ya la escuchado en alguna parte, cierro de nuevo mis ojos-Lucy… eres mía no lo olvides.-_

Despierto sudando, ya es de día, me levanto agitada ¿Qué fue eso?, me agarro la cabeza tratando de recordar pero solo me gano una terrible jaqueca, pero el sonido del piano resuena en mi cabeza, me voy al baño y me cambio de ropa, al salir Natsu está sentado en la cama sin camisa, mis mejillas arden al verlo así, es decir por todos los dioses su cuerpo no está mal se ve que hace ejercicio, demonios que estoy pensando, no es la primera vez que veo a un chico sin camisa, Gray se la pasaba todo el tiempo así pero… pero siento una extraña atracción hacia él, y me obligo a pensar que es por su sangre, se levanta al verme, al parecer está preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunto

-Nada, es solo que pareces más pálida.- me dice, yo miró mis manos, es cierto, estoy más pálida, sonrió.

-No pasa nada…- digo pero al dar un paso me mareo… Natsu corre y me sostiene, la vista se pone borrosa pero pasa, la cara de Natsu esta tan cercas, al igual que su cuello, miró sus ojos, son intensos, y me hacen perderme en un mar de emociones desconocidas.

-Natsu…-susurro, algo pasa en mí, mi mano roza su mejilla, él se estremece… trago ya que siento como mis instintos están apoderándose de mí, pero algo nos salva, Erza entra al cuarto, su cara se transforma sorpresa, confusión, vergüenza, y se sonroja hasta las orejas, increíble el color es como su cabello…

-Lo…Lo…Lo siento mucho.- prácticamente grito y cerró la puerta, me quedo en shock al igual que Natsu, pero reaccionamos y nos separamos, la puerta se vuelve abrir y Erza aparece esta vez furiosa y con un aura asesina.

-Natsu ¿Qué carajos haces?...- dice, la cara de Natsu palidece, Erza empieza a golpearlo y yo me alejo de ellos, suspiro aliviada me salve… pero no soportaré más si Natsu vuelve acercarse a mí no podré contenerme.

Erza le grita y golpea, después habla con él de no sé qué, al terminar Natsu está llorando, sonrió ya que es divertido ver esa parte infantil de él, Erza me mira ahora.

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Sí solo no eh dormido bien.- miento un poco, ya que si sabe que quiero sangre es capaz de despedazarme, asiente-Gray será liberado ahora…- sonrió-Pero… al igual que tú eh asignado un vigilante.-

-¡Que!- grita Natsu y se acerca a Erza- Ahora a quien haz puesto.-

Erza sonríe-Ya lo verás….-Es su respuesta-Los verán en el jardín así que pueden irse, Happy puede pasar tiempo con ustedes ya que no tiene clases, es todo…-termina de decir pero antes de salir mira a Natsu.

-Ponte una camisa.- y el peli rosa sale corriendo, retengo la risa y la puerta se cierra, la emoción me embarga, pronto estaría afuera de esta cosa, espero a Natsu en el marco de la puerta y cuando sale camina delante de mí y llegamos al jardín, me siento en una banca, miró a Natsu que está pensando, esta raro pero él es raro, se abre a puerta y entra Gray, pone una mueca por el sol, yo me levanto y corro a él.

-Gray.- grito y lo abrazo el me corresponde el abrazo-Estás vivo.-

-Vaya, creo que me extrañaste…- dice estoy feliz, pero miró detrás de él y esta Juvia, Natsu se percata de esto y se acerca a ella, Gray sonríe-Esta señorita será como dijo esa chica… mi vigilante…-

-Eh.- susurro, Juvia está nerviosa, Natsu se acerca a ella y está estalla en llanto, Natsu trata de calmarla pero ella dice cosas sin sentido, Gray y yo nos alejamos de la escena, ellos salen del jardín, después de todo no podemos escapar.

-¿Qué ha pasado estos últimos días?-me pregunta Gray, es momento le contaré todo, lo del vampiro, mis sueños, y sobre Natsu.

-Lo que pasa es que…- pero no termino, la puerta se abre y Happy entra corriendo.

-Gray, Lucy…- grita y nos abraza a ambos, nosotros lo abrazamos… ahora estamos juntos-Los extrañe.-

-Y nosotros a ti.- responde Gray revolviendo su cabello, yo sonrió y nos separamos-Me contaron que estas estudiando.-

-Sí, ahora ya se leer mejor y contar.-

-Me alegra oír eso Happy.- Gray y Happy empiezan hablar… yo miró la escena es como los viejos tiempos, miró al cielo una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, pasamos tiempo hablando, Natsu y Juvia no han aparecido, lo cual agradezco, pero debo tomar esta oportunidad.

-Chicos debo hablarles de algo.- rompo la plática, ellos me miran- Vámonos de aquí, Gray Happy vámonos.- digo los dos me miran-Ahora que Gray estas bien, podremos escapar, solo hay que saber…-

-No, no escaparemos Lucy.- la respuesta de Gray me deja helada ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-Estamos a salvo aquí por ahora, aunque estos tipos nos hagan pruebas, por ahora nos quedamos.-

-Te estas escuchando Gray.- apreté mis puños, el momento se acabó-Y eso de no confiar en humanos.-

-No confió en ellos.-

-Casi mueres por no comer, nos tienen como objetos de prueba como prisioneros…-

Los vampiros hacen los mismo con los humanos que capturan.-su respuesta me deja sin habla, los dijo tan normal tan serió, jamás me había dicho nada de nuestra especie o lo que hacían esta es la primera vez-Escucha ellos no te lastimarán ya que piensan que pueden encontrar una debilidad en para los vampiros por medio de ti, en mí no han encontrado nada y menos lo harán de ti.-calla- aparte él no nos encontrara a aquí.-

-Él…- susurro, Gray no dice nada más, esta vez estoy harta, secretos, mentiras ya estoy harta agarró a Gray de la comida y lo tiró al pasto, Happy grita pero lo ignoró y me concentro en la cara pálida que tengo enfrente.

-Basta de secretos.- digo furiosa-¿Qué sabes de mi Gray? Sabes quién soy de dónde vengo, lo sabes dímelo ¡dímelo! ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué estamos más a salvo aquí? ¿Por qué los vampiros nos persiguen? ¿Por qué me guardas secretos?-Gray no dice nada, en un rápido movimiento me quita de encima y caigo en el pasto, se levanta con seriedad y yo quedo enfrente de él.

-¡Gray!-

-Basta, dijiste que no lo querías saber, a parte que te hace creer que yo se algo de ti.-

-No soy estúpida.- exclamo- Siempre eh pensado que nuestro encuentro no fue casualidad.-

-Si lo fue Lucy.-

-No es así, por qué sabías como liberar mi lado vampírico ¿Cómo pudiste saberlo?-

-Coincidencia, no se te olvide que soy un noble se cosas que los demás no sabes.-

-Deja de jugar.- grito más fuerte y lo agarro de la camisa-Ya basta, Gray dime la verdad.-

-Lucy…- me susurra con seriedad- Apaga tus ojos.- no se a lo que se refiere, él pone sus manos en mis ojos-No muestres esos ojos rojos enfrente de los humanos.-

Yo me exalto y alejo mi mirada, no puede ser acaso mis ojos están… miró a Happy quien está llorando, mi pecho se contrae.

-Happy.-

-No te acerques.- me grita, eso dolió mucho, Gray se acerca a él y pone una mano en su hombro-Dijiste que jamás volverían a pelear pero ahora lo estaban haciendo.-

Miró a Gray quien tiene la mirada triste, ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lastimo a mis dos seres más queridos.

-Vez por eso no podemos irnos…-susurra Gray.

-No lo entiendes…- le digo alejándome de él- Ya es tarde… yo no puedo más…- diciendo esto salgo corriendo, al abrir la puerta Natsu y Juvia me miran pero los ignoró y quitó de mi camino, corro lo más rápido que puedo, escucho la voz de Natsu pero lo ignoró, mi sangre está hirviendo, debo alejarme de ellos, corro, corro, ignorando a todos, bajo varías escaleras, hasta que llego a un cuarto la cuál es iluminada por una pequeña luz blanca, me acomodo en la esquina y me hago bolita, recordando el rostro de Gray y Happy los eh lastimado, rompí mi promesa y ahora estoy a punto de perder el control.

-Soy un monstruo.- susurro y el sueño se va apoderando de mí, por qué estoy durmiendo tanto, me dejo vencer y caigo una vez más en los brazos de Morfeo.

…..

 _-Lucy…- de nuevo esa voz-Lucy no te resistas… debes sacar lo que en verdad eres.-_

 _-No…- respondo aunque todo esta oscuro lo hago-No, no quiero se run monstruo.-_

 _Una mano toca mi mejilla y la besa y baja a mi cuello._

 _-No eres un monstruo… solo un poco más Lucy.- y desparece, el dulce aroma me llega y sé que es, creo que ahora no pode resistirme más._

 _…._

-Lucy.- escucho su voz, me está moviendo, abro los ojos y miró al suelo observando sus rodillas en este, escucho un suspiro por parte de él- Que bien ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuve buscándote?- me reclama, me pongo de rodillas igual siento mi corazón comprimirse late como loco y mi estómago empieza a emerger un sentimiento de desesperación, mi sangre hierve como fuego.

No puedo más, me lanzo a Natsu sujetándolo del cuello, abrazándolo, y lo siento tensarse en mis brazos.

-¡Suéltame Lucy!- me grita ¿Está enojado? ¿Asustado? ¿Confundido? ¿Nervioso? No lo sé, pero no puedo soltarlo ya no, ahora mis instintos me controlan y una parte de mí quiere dejarse llevar por estos, mis ojos observan su cuello, escucho como late su corazón y la sangre moverse por sus venas, me acerco a su cuello y lo lamo, me encanta, beso su cuello, me encanta está un poco salado pero no me causa desagrado alguno, él se estremece, su voz es lejana yo solo me concentro en besar su cuello y lamerlo, estoy desesperada, su olor me embriaga huele al verano, suspiro, entonces siento como saca una pistola, pero no me importa, pongo mi cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma… él no se mueve

-Natsu.- susurro su nombre, el empieza a temblar levemente, no quiero que haga eso, no quiero que me tema… no quiero eso- Lo siento… perdóname después de todo… soy un monstruo.-

Beso una vez más su cuello, sonrió… esta soy yo, acaso en verdad estoy tan desesperada por él.

-Natsu, Natsu… yo quiero…Natsu.- su nombre salen de mis labios sin permiso alguno, me separó de su cuello y veo su rostro, me mira con detalle, su mirada de nuevo esa mirada ¿Cómo me miras Natsu? Con miedo, asco, cómo es que me ves, toco su cara, es suave siendo un chico disfruto su calidez, me acerco a sus labios pero me detengo, creo que esto ya es un poco, pero no puedo controlarme, otra vez me dirigí a su cuello, el suelta el arma lo cual me deja confundida.

-Lucy.- me susurra, yo no contesto, él traga pero ya no está peleando ahora ciento su miedo, a que le tiene miedo… claro tonta a que sea mordido por la especie que odia, sonrió amargamente soy una basura, odio mí lado vampírico, lo odio ahora quisiera ser solo una humana que jamás debió salir de su hogar.

-Lucy… ¿esto se lo harías a cualquier persona?- me pregunta, ¡Claro que no yo solo te quiero a ti! Grito mentalmente, niego con la cabeza, y acerco mis labios a su oído.

-Solo te quiero a ti.- y abro mi boca me acercó a su cuello pero me quedo a milímetros de tocarlo, soy de lo peor, no puedo hacerlo, algo de mi conciencia toma el control de mi cuerpo, no puedo hacerlo esto a él, aunque mi cuerpo este destruyéndose por la agonía, me sapero de él pero me sostiene de la cintura.

-Sí te dejo morderme, me prometes no morder a nadie más.- mis instintos se despiertan más, y me deja pensando, no morderé a nadie inocente, sí él me lo pide no lo haré, pero él es inocente, un inocente que cayó en las manos del lobo, no, que cayó en las manos de vampiro, lo siento no te morderé, pero esas palabras se quedan atoradas en mi pecho.

-Lo prometo.- susurro, el asiente y sujeta mi cabeza guiándome a su cuello, empiezo a respirar con dificultad.

-Hazlo Lucy…- me muerdo los labios, beso su cuello con ternura, no quiero lastimarlo, pero no sé porque desde que lo conocí mi sangre llamaba a la suya, su piel es más morena que la mía pero me gusta.

-Lo siento Natsu.- susurro con una lágrima que resbala por mi mejilla y mis colmillos traspasan su piel, él retiene un gemido de dolor, pero ciento como se relaja, la sangre empieza a fluir, siento mi cara arder, que rico, esto es delicioso, la sangre de Natsu es deliciosa me encanta.. Más que cualquier dulce, quizás no haya un dulce en la tierra que se comparé con la sangre de Natsu, lo abrazo más fuerte, el sostiene mi cintura, Natsu es delicioso, tomó más, más, más, pero debo detenerme no tengo hambre pero quería probar su sangre es tan deliciosa que sé que me haré adicta a él, quizás ya lo soy…

Me separó de su cuello y lamo la poca sangre que sale, la marca de mis colmillos los observo, _"Él es tuyo por fin"_ sonrió ya que es verdad, que me pasa esta no soy yo, él se relaja pero respira con dificultad, esta es la segunda vez que muerdo a un humano, pero ahora no me arrepiento de hacerlo, beso con ternura su cuello, me alejo de esta y miró su cara que está un poco pálida.

-Lo siento, te dolió mucho.- susurro, él niega con la cabeza.

-Un poco…- sus ojos jade se posan en los míos, toco mis labios y siento la sangre aun ahí, aunque ya no sé que estoy haciendo, cierro los ojos y mi mente se desconecta, siento algo cálido en mis labios pero todo está oscuro, unas imágenes pasan por mi mente, es un ¿Orfanato? Es ¿Erza? Ese lugar es como el que yo estaba… esperen esa no soy yo… es Natsu… ¿Estos acaso son los recuerdos de Natsu?

 _-"Te quiero"- ¿Quién dijo esa palabras?_

* * *

 ** _Ya que fue un día especial por un cumpleaños este fic se actualizará como siempre hasta el 24 de Noviembre xD que por cierto es mi cumpleaños así que jejeje_**

 ** _Mina-san sean felices y coman frutas y verduras nos vemos luego :D_**


	7. ¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento?

_**Hola, buenas noches tengan todos (saca un escudo) bien bajen sus armas, si se que paso mucho, mucho pero mucho tiempo desde que actualizamos, no tenemos perdón y bla bla bla, pero fue por problemas de conexión xD /recuerden que mi socia y yo no vivimos en el mismo estado xD) en fin, aquí esta el capítulo espero que les guste y pues empiecen a leer mortales-san que esto se pondrá tremendo :D**_

...

 _(-El cielo se tiñe de carmesí, y los dos nos consumimos en una danza...- es él, de nuevo en mis más profundos sueños aparece... sostengo mis rodillas y en ellas oculto mi cabeza, por alguna razón mi mente está vacía no sé qué ha pasado, ¿Quién soy? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿A alguien le importo?_

 _-A mí me importas...- la voz de un niño me hace levantar la mirada, está estirando su mano con una sonrisa, sostengo su mano es cálida y me hace sentir protegida-A mí me importas en verdad.-_

 _Sus memorias pasan por mi mente, su dolor, su tristeza, su alegría, su coraje, sus sentimientos me embargan y me hacen llorar, él sufrió mucho y aun así es feliz y yo, su mano aparta una lágrima de mi mejilla, yo le miró y por fin veo sus ojos jade mirarme._

 _-No te preocupes...-_

 _-Lo siento, por haberte hecho sufrir... Natsu por haber visto tus recuerdos-susurro y suelto su mano, la luz se apaga y quedo en oscuridad, alguien me abraza, causándome escalofríos, está frío y su respiración golpea mi cuello._

 _-No te dejaré ir, aunque tus sentimientos hayan cambiado...-_

 _-No, no, suéltame, déjame ir tú no tienes derecho-_

 _-¿Lo tengo Lucy? Yo creo que sí o tú qué opinas...- y diciendo esto último se desvanece el frío.)_

Abro los ojos lentamente, mi cuerpo está ligero siento como si flotará, me apoyo en mi cama entonces esos pequeños brazos me envuelven.

-Lucy.- dice llorando Happy, yo acarició su cabeza, vaya que recibimiento-Lucy.-

-Happy qué pasa, oye espera...- me detengo y empiezo a recordar, los gritos a Gray la pelea con él, y...Natsu, mis sentidos se agudizan y miró al cuarto, no está... yo lo mordí, dios no puede ser mordí a Natsu no, no, esto no puede ser verdad, yo estaba en ese lugar entonces no pude.

-Lucy, que bueno que despertaste.- me dice Happy sin soltarme, yo lo separó de mi cuerpo-Que bueno.-

-Happy, por qué lloras, y dices que despertó yo...-

-Estuviste dormida por un día entero...- me dice llorando-Y pensamos que no despertarías ya que estabas más fría de lo habitual, pero ahora despertaste que bien...-

Yo limpio sus lágrimas, por un momento todo es confuso, ¿Muerta? Yo no, miró mis manos están del mismo color, la calidez sigue ahí, entonces ¿Qué pasa?, Happy me dice que lo siente porque me grito, yo me disculpo con él ya que en verdad me sentí mal cuando lo hice presenciar mi pelea con Gray.

Un guardia viene por Happy y se lo lleva, me quedo sola, me levanto de la cama y me miró en el espejo, estoy en shock, mi piel tiene un aspecto más humano, mis labios tiene un ligero color rojo-rosado, el recuerdo de la sangre de Natsu me hace estremecerme, suspiro en serió esto no pudo haber pasado.

La puerta se abre, me volteo y Erza entra.

-Despertaste.-

-Sí.- susurro, ella se sienta en la silla y cruza sus piernas-¿Alguna idea de lo que paso?-Yo niego, ella suspira-Cuando te encontramos, estabas con Natsu, él te traía cargando, pero no despertaste por nada que hiciéramos, inclusive... pensamos que habías muerto...Después todo estaba en orden... pasaste un día completo dormida, Natsu dijo que no pasó nada, pero no le creo... ¿Qué paso?-

Yo niego-Solo estuvo ahí cuando me desmaye y luego de eso nada...- me mira tratando de encontrar mentira en mis palabras, al parecer se las cree, después de unas preguntas sale... me deja sola, me siento en la cama, quiero saber que paso... después que, la puerta se vuelve abrir y entra la persona que desde hace rato esperaba, cierra la puerta tras él, yo no lo miró, mi corazón late como loco y siento vergüenza.

-Hola...- dice, yo tiemblo y lo miró, sus ojos están observándome de nuevo esa mirada, y lleva en el cuello una bufanda que parece echa de escamas, yo aparto la mirada.

-Hola.-

-Me preocupaste.- susurra y la cama se mueve, al voltear se ha sentado en la cama, yo me exalto y retengo el aire-Dormiste como si estuvieras muerta, pensamos que habías muerto, je por un momento pensé que...-

-Lo siento.- susurro, y agacho la cabeza, aprieto las sábanas-Lo siento.- digo de nuevo, debo disculparme con él por morderlo, por haber tomado sus sangre.

-Oh, por eso, no te disculpes.-

-Me debes de odiar más que antes.- entonces su mano hace que alce la mirada, y acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar.

-No, preferí que lo hicieras conmigo que con alguien más.- me responde y aleja su mano, me siento triste cuando hace eso, pero espera... no eh sentido las ganas de morderlo, eso me preocupa un poco _"eso es por qué ya es tuyo"_ ¿Mío?

-¿Qué paso cuando me desmaye?- pregunto, su mirada cambia parece ¿Molesto?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno después de que te... mordí...perdí el conocimiento, y...-

-Espera... me estás diciendo que no recuerdas nada, nada, después de que me mordiste... no recuerda después de que me mordiste ya nada...- yo niego, él se levanta y sale del cuarto azotando la puerta, me quedo en shock ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estaba molesto?

Sin saber por qué Natsu está enojado, me acuesto de nuevo en la cama, ya es de noche, pero no logró dormir, en vez de eso me siento en la cama a meditar todo, después de que mordí a Natsu yo... yo... aprieto mi cabeza y doy vueltas en mi cama, no recuerdo, acaso sucedió algo, sí es cierto que vi las memorias de Natsu cuando era niño, pero de ahí nada... _"Te quiero"_ recuerdo alguien dijo esas palabras, pero quién las dijo y si fueron del pasado de Natsu... sin darme cuenta llega el día, me levanto y me baño, me pongo ahora un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes con un sueter de mezclilla, al salir Natsu está sentado en mi cama esperándome, me mira y voltea la cabeza, creo que sigue enojado, sin decir nada sale y me hace la seña de que lo siga.

Ahora está a un metro de distancia como siempre, pero ya no es necesario, por alguna razón ya no es como antes, pero aun así su sangre huele más deliciosa que antes, niego con la cabeza y siento arder mis mejillas, que estaba pensando, Natsu se detiene y yo también lo hago.

-En serió no recuerdas nada después de que me mordiste.- me dice mirándome, yo niego él se rasca la cabeza y mira al frente-Entonces no es necesario que lo recuerdes...- diciendo esto sigue caminando, no sé qué paso.

-Primero iremos por Juvia y tú amigo...- lo dice un poco molesto, Gray demonios que le diré... llegamos al jardín y ahí están esos dos, por alguna razón la cara de Juvia esta roja y Gray al verme se levanta de la banca.

-Hora de irnos.- dice Natsu y se acerca a Juvia que esta recargada en el árbol, Gray se acerca a mí y susurra.

-Que bien que despertaste...-

Yo empiezo a llorar sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazo y él se queda estático...

-Perdóname Gray por lo que dije, lo siento no quería decir esas cosas... tú eres muy importante para mí y te quiero, por eso no te enojes... si tú así lo decidiste no pondré objeción perdóname.- el me abraza y acaricia mi cabeza.

-Yo lo siento, creo que han pasado muchas cosas, y yo no pude escucharte... pero ahora será diferente Lucy.- sus palabras me hacen sonreír, pero alguien me jala del brazo y me separa de Gray, Natsu está sonriendo sombríamente y me sostiene del brazo.

-Oye el contacto es suficiente no crees.- dice con voz sombría, Gray le sigue y sonríe triunfal.

-Eh, no entiendo por qué, si Lucy y yo siempre nos hemos abrazado, así que tú no me ordenas que hago y no...- por alguna razón un aura oscura los rodea a los dos, y sus frentes están unidas... los dos se fulminan con la mirada.

-Esto es... es... lo que llaman...- Juvia empieza a murmurar, su voz en nerviosa y su cara esta roja como el cabello de Titania, no entiendo este ambiente así que solo suspiro.

...

Después de que Natsu y Gray dejarán su pelea de niños, llegamos al laboratorio, está vez Natsu camino a lado de mí muy cercas por cierto y detrás de nosotros iban Gray y Juvia quien Gray miraba a Natsu muy enojado, ¿Qué está pasando?

-Hola Lucy...- Mirajane me abraza y yo me dejo, la verdad esta chica es algo extraña, detrás de ella sale una pequeña copia de ella, pero es más joven y pequeña, comparte el mismo color de ojos y cabello que la doctora loca que me abraza.

-¡Yo! Lissana.- saluda Natsu a la chica, ella sale detrás de Mirajane y abraza a Natsu, eso me molesta después abraza a Juvia, vaya al parecer es muy amigable... se detiene y mira a Gray.

-Tú eres el verdadero Vampiro.- le pregunta, Gray no contesta y pone esa mirada que congelaría a cualquiera, Lissana ríe y se acerca a mí-Hola soy Lissana Strauss hermana menor de Mirajane... Lucy verdad.- yo asiento, ella me jala de la mano y me hace quedar a lado de Gray.

-Acaso los dos no se ven lindo.- dice de repente, Gray y yo nos miramos alzando una ceja.

-Sí, me pregunto, si se aparearan sus hijos saldrían igual de guapos y sexys como los dos.- esta vez Mirajane a completa, empiezo a toser... esta chica no sabe lo que es el pudor o algo parecido.

-Sí han de ser muy monos... si tuvieran un hijo...- pero Lissana no continua pues Natsu golpea la mesa, lo miramos parece molesto.

-Más les vale que se dejen de idioteces y les hagan las pruebas...- diciendo esto se dirige a la puerta y Juvia lo sigue-Vendremos en una hora entendieron...-

-Pero Natsu no te enojes...- dice Lissana riendo.

-Ya te dije que ella es toda tuya...- Mirajane ríe, Natsu se detiene por un segundo pero después sigue hasta que los dos chicos desaparecen, las albinas empiezan a reír.

-Haz visto su cara...-

-Hermana sí que tenías razón...-no sé de qué hablan pero al parecer a Gray también le ha dado risa porque se tapa la boca evitando reír.

-Gray que ha pasado.- le susurro, el me mira dejando de reír.

-Nada, no te preocupes...- dice entonces las albinas nos toman y empiezan las aburridas pruebas, Gray se deja sacar sangre y a contestar algunas preguntas, a mí por otro lado, me sacan sangre, radiografías, placas, preguntas... y sin más el tiempo se va y acabamos, por último nos ordenan a Gray y a mí entremos a un cuarto y esperemos ahí mientras ellas arreglan algo.

-Que aburrido.- Gray se acuesta en el piso-Y dime que tal sabe su sangre.-

-Eh.- me toma por sorpresa, el me mira serió yo volteo la cabeza-Yo...-

-Creíste que no me daría cuenta.- yo no digo nada- Tú aroma se ha impregnado en él, de todos los humanos de este lugar, te fuiste por ese traga fuego...-

-Yo... intente decírtelo... cuando me acercaba a él sentía las ganas de beber su sangre y yo... yo...- por alguna razón mi rostro lo siento arder, Gray alza una ceja.

-Como sea, ahora no tienes la necesidad de morderlo cada rato no.- yo niego- eso es por qué ahora lo has marcado, y eso significa que otros vampiros no lo pueden morder... en teoría así debería de ser... y a la vez lo has puesto en más peligro que el que tenía.-

Yo me exalto, no sabía eso, lo eh puesto en peligro...

-Pero...- Gray se levanta- Ya que no es un humano común no debes preocuparte... cuando lo muerdas no te excedas...-

-No pienso volverlo a morder.- le digo enojada, el empieza a reír lo cual me irrita más.

-Claro... Lucy te digo algo.- se acerca a mi cara-Lo harás, y es por qué... No puedo creer que diga eso, pero ese chico tiene algo que te atrae...- intento decir algo pero las palabras no salen-No sé si será por tú lado humano o por tú lado de vampiresa, pero... solo no vayas más allá de lo que debe ser...-

Me quedo pensando en sus palabras, una voz nos indica que podemos salir, y al salir Natsu está quemando unas marionetas... Mirajane tiene una sonrisa burlona mientras Lissana y Juvia se abrazan espantadas, Natsu tiene llamas por todo su cuerpo, Gray y yo miramos y vemos que eran tres marionetas...

-Lucy Gray salieron...- Mirajane se levanta y Natsu apaga sus llamas, nosotros nos acercamos a ella y le damos las batas- No pasó nada haya dentro verdad.-

-Eh...- decimos Gray y yo al unísono, Natsu se acerca a mí y me toma de la muñeca y me jala-Oye-

-Es todo no es así...-pregunta él a la albina, ella asiente y el peli rosa me jala a la salida.

-Oye déjala pedazo de horno con...-Gray grita pero Juvia lo sostiene con una cuerda echa de agua, el empieza a discutir con ella pero la puerta se cierra, Natsu me sigue jalando hasta que estamos alejados del laboratorio me suelta.

-Esto apesta...- susurra y se alborota el cabello, estoy tan cercas de él, su sangre me llega el olor, pero ahora no estoy desesperada, si me gustaría beberla pero por ahora me puedo controlar, él se voltea y los dos quedamos a centímetros de nuestro cuerpo, yo doy un paso atrás poniendo distancia.

-Veo que ya no te alejas de mí.- me dice y camina, yo le sigo- Esta vez huelo bien...-

-Esto... supongo.- susurro, él sonríe-Oye aun las marcas se ven.- él se voltea de espaldas y sigue caminando- Ya sabes... ya que utilizas esa bufanda.-

-Las marcas ya se han desvanecido, solo lo llevo por si acaso...- se voltea y seguimos caminando sonrió quizás y las cosas entre nosotros han mejorado.

-Por ahora... solo puedes morderme a mí...- susurra tan despacio, pero lo alcanzo a oír, yo me quedo confundida, acaso no me dejaría morder a alguien más... o cierto un vampiro mordiendo a todo mundo, él sí que se molestaría por eso, después de todo él es un humano y yo un vampiro.

... Pasan ya tres semanas, las cosas están un poco mejor, en respecto a mis ganas de beber sangre, la comida me entra muy bien, y Natsu hay veces que quisiera morderlo pero me abstengo, me puedo controlar muy bien, de vez en cuando me pregunta si la necesito yo solo me alejo de él negando.

Natsu y Gray no sé cómo es su relación, cuando Mirajane nos hace las pruebas nos deja a mí y Gray en situaciones comprometedoras, por lo que Natsu la mira enojado, y después me saca de ahí, por las tardes vamos al jardín y nos pasamos la tarde ahí, en ciertas veces que estoy viendo al cielo, descubro a Natsu mirándome con ¿Ternura? Pero cuando se da cuenta de eso el cierra los ojos y voltea la cabeza, no entiendo ese gesto de su parte, quizás y ya está aceptándome _"No es así, el solo es tú presa no más no debes sentir algo por él"_ esa voz tiene razón, en el aspecto de sentir algo por él... un sentimiento más allá del que siento por Gray y Happy un sentimiento... que aunque deba callarlo lo siento pero ¿Cómo lo puedo llamar?

Una tarde estoy en mi cuarto, Natsu no estuvo presente todo el día, a lo que recuerdo que se acerca el cumpleaños de Happy así que me gustaría hacer una fiesta para él, por increíble que se escuche le pedí a Erza que me diera permiso de ocupar el jardín, al principio se enojó diciendo que no había provisiones, pero después accedió diciendo que no usará demasiado ingredientes y que solo una sola comida hiciera, y o sí limpiará después de eso, pienso en el cambió de Erza a decir verdad casi nunca la veo y Natsu me trae instrucciones de ella o cuando necesita verme, en realidad no entiendo que pasa por la cabeza de esa mujer, Natsu entra con una gran sonrisa.

-Erza envió a unos chicos por provisiones para la fiesta de Happy.- a decir verdad Natsu se emocionó como un niño pequeño cuando le dije que Happy cumplía años y me pregunto qué le gustaba pero después se molestó cuando le dije que Gray sería el que me ayudaría, después de eso lo agregue en la lista de invitados-Así que nosotros no debemos preocuparnos...Vamos Lucy.- me dice, yo levanto una ceja confundida-Está vez saldremos afuera.-

-En serió.- digo sonriendo, el asiente.

-Pero esta vez yo elegiré el lugar a donde iremos...-

...

Llegamos a una parte de la ciudad, el baja del carro y yo lo imitó, miró el alrededor, bueno en realidad no hay nada que ver, él se estira y sonríe, su sonrisa me hace sentir cosas raras en mi estómago, y en mi corazón.

-Toma.- me lanza un reloj- Correré y me dices cuanto tiempo hago.-

-Salimos para que pudieras hacer ejercicio (¿?)- el asiente sin perder su sonrisa, bueno no por nada tenía ese magnífico y tonificado cuerpo, aprieto el reloj y el echa a correr, me impresiono por los minutos que tarda en dar la vuelta a lo que son 100 metros de ida y vuelta, al poco tiempo esta como si nada, al parecer está acostumbrado en hacer este tipo de ejercicio.

-Ahora...- me mira- Te reto.-

-No gracias, prefiero tomarte el tiempo.- le digo sonriéndole, el me mira juguetonamente.

-Acaso tienes miedo de que te gane...- ese comentario me hace enojar y me levanto.

-Claro que no, déjame decirte que aunque tengas buena resistencia no puedes ganarme.- el me señala con el dedo.

-El primero en llegar a la cima gana... tres dos uno...- y sale corriendo, espera no dijo fuera, empiezo a correr y como dije, lo dejo atrás en cuestión de segundos, lo miró y le saco la lengua, llego a la cima del pilar de escombros.

-¡Gane!- grito sonrió por primera vez desde que paso todo lo del secuestro por parte de los humanos, me siento libre, Natsu me alcanza y ríe-Jum el que decía que me ganaría.-

-Vaya no puedo competir contra tú lado de vampiresa.- lo miró impresionada, al decir vampiro, su voz sonó normal, no con asco, no con odio, normal, eso me emociona.

-Natsu yo...- pero un trozo de escombro se mueve y pierdo el equilibrio-Kya.-

-Lucy.- Natsu me abraza y los dos caemos... por suerte no están alto, ya en el piso siento el dolor, pero el brazo de Natsu en mi cabeza amortiguo el golpee-Duele...-

-Sí.- digo abriendo los ojos, y me encuentro con su cara a centímetro de la mía, me siento avergonzada-Lo siento...- susurro, el me mira como siempre lo hace... siento su respiración y me gusta eso, esa bufanda no me deja ver su cuello pero en realidad me gustaría probar de nuevo su sangre dulce.

-Y yo... Lucy.- susurra, su cara se acerca a la mía, los raros síntomas en mi estómago surgen, sus labios se ven tan...tan... entonces imágenes borrosas pasan por mi mente, sus ojos cerrados y yo acercándome a su boca... entrecierro los ojos mientras Natsu se acerca lentamente a mis labios, pero no logra tocarlos pues una explosión nos detiene.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dice separándose de mí, yo igual lo hago... mi corazón late como loco, esta vez que pensaba hacer, alguien me agarra de los hombros y al voltear es Gray.

-Que bien que te encontré.-

-Gray.- grito impresionada, Natsu lo mira y aparece Juvia por lo cual se relaja más-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno nosotros y otros soldados estábamos en busca de suministro, y Juvia y yo los acompañamos.-

-Así que eran ustedes los que mando Erza.- Natsu se acerca a Juvia y está asiente, de nuevo otra explosión-Qué pasa.-Gray me carga-Qué crees que haces cubo de hielo.-

-Sí que eres lento, esos que viene son vampiros.- dice mi amigo y yo lo miró asustada, Juvia mira a Natsu.

-Así es Natsu, Juvia los ha visto... los demás regresaron a la base, Juvia vino a buscarte ya que...-

-No son rivales para esos vampiros.- dice Gray mirando a los dos chicos, eso al parecer ofende a Natsu.

-Quieres ver como los haga cenizas.- dice Natsu prendiendo su mano, Gray ríe.

-Créeme Dragneel estos tipos no podrás con ellos, y si en verdad quieres morir entonces adelante...- se voltea- Pero ellos no son vampiros normales, así que no le conviene.-

-Natsu, Gray tiene razón, Juvia los ha visto y... en verdad son peligrosos.-

-Vaya la señorita preciosa entendió.- dice Gray-Por ahora volvamos, eh dejado un rastro falso, así que solo tenemos mínimo diez minutos para escapar.- diciendo esto Gray empieza a correr, yo me sujeto de su cuello, llegamos al auto donde vine con Natsu y hay una moto a lado, Gray me pone en el asiento.

-Así que me seguías...-pregunto, él me pone le casco y sonríe.

-No puedo perder de vista a mi hermanita...- diciendo esto se pone el casco, Natsu y Juvia llegan-Yo me llevaré a Lucy así que ustedes vayan en el camión.-

-Bien.- Juvia responde y jala a Natsu que está enojado, Juvia le susurra algo pero por el ruido de la moto no alcanzo a oír, al parecer eso hace avergonzar un poco a Natsu, me sostengo de Gray cuando la moto arranca, Natsu y Juvia avanzan en el carro, a lo lejos veo explosiones, así que sujeto más fuerte de Gray, llegamos a la base donde, sin quitarme el casco, Gray me carga, Natsu y Juvia se quedan afuera junto a unos soldados y llega Erza.

-ustedes adentro...- ordena Erza a un chico de percings le dice que nos guie hasta nuestros cuartos, el chico nos ordena entrar, Gray entra aun sosteniéndome, y lo último que veo es a Natsu viéndome, las paredes no me dejan ver más, llegamos a mi cuarto Gray la abre y me pone en la cama, me quita el casco.

-Todo estará bien Lucy.- me susurra y acaricia mi cabeza, Gajeel ordena que es hora de irse, Gray me sonríe- Te veo después.- diciendo esto la puerta se cierra, la noche llega y Natsu no aparece, eso me preocupa, así que me pongo la piyama y me acuesto, cierro los ojos, pero al poco tiempo escucho la puerta abrirse... no los abro, hasta que siento la cama moverse y alguien acostándose a mi lado, abro los ojos y al intentar voltearme alguien me agarra del hombro impidiéndolo.

-No voltees.- es Natsu quien apoyo su cabeza en mi espalda-No lo hagas, si lo hicieras... yo recordaría que eres un vampiro... y no quiero lastimarte.- su voz se quiebra, lo huelo es sangre no la suya, es la de alguien más, yo me quedo quieta el suspira y apoya su mano en mi hombro, me tenso ya que lo siento... su miedo, coraje y tristeza, ¿Qué ha pasado?-Me pregunto...-susurra y me abraza de la cintura, yo retengo un grito pero lo dejó hacerlo, no me molesta después de todo yo un día lo abrace cuando estaba asustada, y ahora él lo está.

-¿Todo bien Natsu?- susurro él no dice nada y solo me abraza.

-Me pregunto... porque la vida me odia, de todos los humanos me toco un vampiro...-

...

...

A la mañana siguiente Natsu no está, quizás y la pelea no fue nada bien, pero ese abrazo, ese miedo... ¿Cómo lo pude sentir? Quería abrazarlo y consolarlo pero simplemente nada me lo permitió, Natsu no se aparece, una chica llamada Wendy que en realidad es muy mona me trae comida y me inspecciona que no tenga nada malo, le pregunto por Natsu y ella dice que él solo está un poco distante... no entiendo pero no hago más preguntas, no me dejan salir todo el día del cuarto, Happy aparece unas horas después traído por Juvia quien me mira seriamente pero después me deja a solas con Happy.

Happy me dice que Gray está encerrado igual, y que solo paso un rato con él, ya que estaba preocupado por mí, los dos nos acostamos en la cama y yo lo abrazo, no entiendo nada... Happy también me cuenta que las clases se suspendieron y hasta mañana... mañana, sonrió sin que él me vea, es su cumpleaños, así que esperaba que Erza me dejará hacer esa fiesta para él o al menos su pastel.

-Puedes cantarme Luce...- susurra mi pequeño, yo asiento y acaricio su cabello azul.

- _No podemos, volver al pasado... aunque la nostalgia de que aquellos recuerdos que vagan sin rumbo... pero mis alas son pequeñas y frágiles por eso te dejo... no quiero perder mis alas una vez más, bajo el cielo azul... con poder volar lejos de aquí sería feliz_...- poco a poco mi voz se va apagando y Happy cierra los ojos _\- Con tú dulce mirada, quiero volver a verte...-_

Nos quedamos dormidos, al despertar Happy sigue a mi lado, me levanto confundida, es de noche pero nadie ha venido por él, pero al fijarme bien en la habitación veo a Natsu que nos mira seriamente, siento miedo al verlo así, así que aprieto la mano de Happy, él se acerca a mi lado, sus ojos siento que me desnudan, el suspira y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro, de nuevo esas extraña sensación me invade...pasa un rato y él se quita, me dice que se llevará a Happy, al salir del cuarto con el niño en brazos yo me dejo caer en la cama, mira al techo, ¿Qué paso que lo tiene así?

Al llegar las cinco de la mañana, me levanto y cambió, sin permiso salgo de la habitación y Erza está afuera de mi cuarto.

-Buenos días.- la saludo, ella asiente-Esto...-

-Puedes usar la cocina que está a lado del jardín, y utilizar el jardín, se te asigno algunos suministros para lo que querías... Natsu te verá ahí en un par de horas, así que Tú amigo y tú serán vigilados por Juvia...- es todo y ella me guía a la cocina al pasar por la puerta de Natsu suspiro (Natsu).

...

...

-Se te va a quemar eso.- Gray me quita la cuchara y mueve la cazuela, yo sonrió-No prestas atención hoy.-

-Sabes que paso Gray...después de que entramos a la base...- el sin mirarme suspira.

-No sé bien, pero por lo que me dijo Juvia... hubo una masacre...- diciendo esto aprieta los dientes-les dije que no eran rival para esos tipos.-

Yo mezclo la harina para el pastel, lo miró y él a la parecer adivina mi pregunta-Los vampiros te dije que se dividen en nobles y los combinados.-

-Sí... eso me lo habías dicho.-

-Los nobles son los vampiros más fuertes, es por eso que yo era especial así que cuando me fui les dio coraje, uno de los tres últimos alquimistas de hielo.-

Gray me había dicho eso después de conocernos-Así que ellos son contra los que pelearon.-

-Supongo que por eso ese tipo está así.- diciendo esto apaga la cazuela-Yo les advertí...-

-Gray...- él me mira-¿Qué buscan esos vampiros?-

-Buscan la única arma que puede detener y a la vez dar poder a su señor.- diciendo esto sale rumbo al pasillo, me siento en una silla sin entender bien lo que dijo, al regresar trae crema chantillí y me ordena que mueva más rápido esa masa, yo no digo nada más.

-Poco a poco te contaré todo Lucy solo espera.- me susurra, yo sonrió y asiento-Eh esperado muchos años, puedo esperar un poco más.- él sonríe y seguimos haciendo la comida.

...

... AL terminar Juvia nos ayuda a llevar las cosas al jardín, pero Natsu aún no aparece, ella sale en busca de Happy... solo seremos nosotros tres, ya que al parecer no quieren que más niños se acerquen a nosotros, pero al poco tiempo unos cinco niños llegan, nosotros los miramos confundidos.

-Nos dijeron que era la fiesta de Happy.- dice una niña de cabello albino.

-El general Natsu nos dijo que viniéramos que era fiesta sorpresa.- dice otro, Natsu les dijo que viniera... la puerta se abre y entra Happy, todos gritamos feliz cumpleaños, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y corre hacia a mí y me abraza.

-Gracias Lucy.- dice y luego abraza a Gray-Y a ti hermano.-

-Je creíste que olvidaríamos tu cumpleaños.- dice el alquimista, yo río, por suerte encontramos una grabadora y ponemos un disco de música, hace años que la tenemos me alegra que funcione.

Happy juega con sus amigos, y comemos todos, este ambiente me alegra, lo más extraño es que nadie nos está vigilando.

-¿Y ustedes dos son novios?- nos pregunta un niña mirándonos a Gray y a mí.

-Je no somos solo amigos...- digo Gray me paso su mano por mi hombro.

-Así es niños...- dice serió, todos ríen.

-Bueno se ven bien juntos... la señorita es linda.- dice un niño pelinegro sonrojándose, yo sonrió,

Erza llega y mira a todos, los niños se asustan pero ella les dice que el que no se divierta lo cortará, bonita forma de hablarles.

-Veo que todo va bien.- se acerca a nosotros- Y no gastaron muchos suministros.-

-Gracias Erza.- digo yo ya que Gray se ha ido a donde esta Happy quien le pide que haga una escultura de hielo-Por dejarme hacer esto.-

-No hay de que, teníamos un trato recuerdas.- diciendo esto se va a donde están los niños y a ver a Gray que hace hermosas figuras con su hielo.

En eso la puerta se abre y entra Natsu lo veo y esta como siempre, sonríe todos los niños se acercan a él felices, Happy corre a él.

-Natsu viniste.- dice con alegría.

-Sí, feliz cumpleaños Happy.- dice y le da una cajita de regalo-No es mucho pero espero que te guste.-Happy asiente y lo va guarda en su pantalón, Natsu nos mira sin perder su sonrisa, Gray me quita el brazo de mi hombro, después entra Juvia quien empieza hablar con Natsu, Erza se acerca a ellos y habla un poco al parecer Natsu está mejor, la fiesta sigue, no sé por qué pero mi pecho me duele, Natsu no me mira y solo habla con Juvia ¿Acaso le hice algo? _"Podrías morderlo de nuevo y demostrarle que es tuyo"_

-No es así.-

-Dijiste algo.- Gray me dice y yo niego, la hora del pastel llega, Happy se pone en medio de todos, Gray y yo nos ponemos a lado de él y todos comenzamos a cantar... sonrió ya que me alegra ver feliz a este niño que salve, aunque cuando alzo la mirada veo a Natsu mirándome, de nuevo esa mirada en sus ojos, quizás y está enojado por lo de sus compañeros, así que lo único que hago es apartar la mirada.

-Mordida...- todos empiezan a gritar, veo a Erza quien le brillan los ojos, eso me hace reír un poco, el pastel es de fresas así que intuyo que le gustan las fresas, Happy se acerca al pastel y lo embarran, el ríe y después me jala y me llena la cara de merengue, yo río y me limpio con un dedo y embarro a Gray todos empiezan a reír, Gray se embarra el dedo y me pone en la nariz, reímos.

Pero siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, alguien nos mira feo y no quiero saber quién es, después de eso partimos el pastel, Happy le reparte a todos.

-Di ah Lucy.- Gray me da una fresa la cual como con gusto, estás fresas saben deliciosas sí que el invernadero de la resistencia da buenas frutas, aunque en nuestra casa también lo hacía, Erza empieza a comer con una sonrisa su pastel, todos se sientan en el pasto, yo miró una última rebanada y la tomó.

-Toma.- le digo a Natsu quien está de espaldas en el árbol, el me mira y sostiene el pastel-Yo lo hice.-

-Espero que no tenga veneno.- su comentario me ofende, y empieza a reír-No es cierto Lucy.-

-Eres un tarado.- digo y observo a todos divertirse, Natsu come el pastel sin decir nada, Juvia se acerca a Gray y le está reclamando.

-Gracias por traer a los niños.- susurro, Natsu deja de comer y me mira, sonrió- Ya que hubiera sido triste ser solo nosotros tres, Gray, Happy y yo.-

-Solo ustedes tres eh...- susurra con molestia, no entiendo eso... el me mira serió-NO creías que yo iba a venir...-

-Yo esto.-

-Acaso tú mundo y tú vida gira solo alrededor de Gray, Gray, Gray.-

-NO entiendo tú enojo...-

-¿Quién dice que estoy enojado?- se altera, yo me enojo, pero antes de decirle algo Happy me jala, yo le sigo y me pone a lado de Gray-Mi hermana sabe cantar muy bonito.-

-Happy eso no es...-

-Claro que mi linda Lucy sabe cantar.- Gray dice y me abraza, yo inflo mi mejilla se estaba ganando un buen golpee-Solo una pieza.-

Yo suspiro ya que esos dos me lo pide, me separo de él y miró al cielo que está lleno de estrellas, oye eso sería bueno.

 _-_ _Enséñame, enséñame, una vez más, este hermoso mundo... Yo estoy aquí junto a ti, mi querido amor, no temas, no temas, por qué no te dejaré, al final no era yo la que estaba sufriendo... eras tú mi querido amor_ , _Aunque mis alas se quiebren, no me separaré siempre estaré aquí... junto a ti por siempre...-_

Cuando terminó los niños empiezan a aplaudir yo sonrió, Gray me acaricia la cabeza.

Miro al frente y Natsu me está viendo con una cálida sonrisa, eso me hace estremecer ya agacho la mirada avergonzada.

Al final los niños los mandan a sus dormitorios, Happy se despide y se va sin antes darme un beso y un abrazo a Gray, Natsu y Juvia los acompañan, Erza ordena que limpiemos y que luego vendrán por nosotros, Gray yo empezamos a recoger y salimos a la cocina a lavar los trastes, mientras el lava yo limpio.

-Esto me trae recuerdos, en casa.- susurro, Gray me da un plato para secarlo-Recuerdos...-

-atesóralos siempre es lindo recordarlos.- se limpia las manos y dejamos la cocina limpia-Lucy quizás y esto es muy extraño pero...- Gray me toma de los hombros-Todo esto lo hago por nuestro bien.-

Yo asiento y lo abrazo-Eres tan raro... pero confío en ti más que nada... Gray... gracias por estar siempre ahí para mí...- el me rodea con sus brazos, es frío pero no me importa, él único que me brindo fuerza, es él, el ruido nos hace separarnos y Natsu entra seguido por Juvia.

-Nos vamos.- susurra, su cabello tapa sus ojos, yo me despido de Gray y salgo detrás de Natsu, puedo observar una leve molestia por parte de la peli azul pero lo ignoró, sigo a Natsu silenciosamente, ya no hay nadie y eso me pone nerviosa, llegamos a mi cuarto.

-Listo...- dice y se voltea.

-Natsu...- le hablo pero me ignora y entra a su cuarto, doy un pisotón estoy enojada por qué me ignora, entró a mi cuarto pero de nuevo mi puerta se abre, sin tiempo a reaccionar, Natsu me toma de un brazo y me tira en la cama-¿kya que haces?-

Digo el solo agacha la cabeza y se pone encima de mí, antes de quitarlo de encima sus ojos se topan con los míos y me relajo, que me pasa, como puede causar ese efecto en mí.

-Te dije que no importaba lo que paso esa vez, que no importaba...- me dice y su mano derecha se posa en mi mejilla-Pero ahora no puedo solo ignorarlo, después de que tú hiciste eso y me dijiste esa palabra que no me ha dejado tranquilo estos días.-

-Natsu.-

-No soporto eso.- dice suspirando y acelerado- No soporto que ese idiota te abrace, te toque, no lo soporto no sé por qué simplemente no quiero que te toque...no quiero que seas de nadie más... así que te enseñaré lo que hiciste ese día después de que me mordiste-

-De que hablas...- pero sin poder decir nada más, sus labios se estampan con los míos, aprieto mi mano derecha, el pasa su mano por mi cintura y me atrae más a él, no soporto eso, pero no intento alejarme, me gustan sus labios son dulces, no sé qué es más dulce si su sangre o sus labios, los muevo torpemente, pero el al parecer no se conforma con eso, los mueve con desesperación así que empiezo a jadear... y los recuerdos vuelven, es cierto yo lo bese, el día que lo mordí lo bese y el me correspondió y le dije "Te quiero" ¿qué fue lo que hice...?

Él se separa de mí agitado, mi corazón esta acelerado y mi cara la ciento arder, él se acerca a mis labios lo cual me hace estremecerme.

-Lo entiendes, te dije que solo sería tuyo, puedes morderme todo lo que quieras, no me importa ser parte de tú comida, pero por ello si yo soy solo tuyo, tú eres solo mía... lo entiendes Lucy.-

Yo asiento nerviosamente, él sonríe tiernamente-Solo mía Lucy...- susurra, y sus labios se posan de nuevo en los míos, esta vez lentamente y los disfruto, son dulces... muy dulces... aprieto su camisa, saboreando todo de él, verano, Natsu es mi veranos en el triste invierno de mi corazón.

Su beso es tan lento que hace que esa sensación en mi estómago aparezca, aun no puedo comprender ese sentimiento, no puedo darle un nombre. Este sentimiento es diferente, muy diferente, no es el sentimiento de cariño como el que siento por Gray y Happy, o el que siento al recordar a mis abuelitos, no, es algo más extraño, más embriagante, más placentero, que hace que mi corazón se agite y palpite muy rápido, que hace que mi mente de desconecte y me haga perder el control, el cual me hace querer que Natsu sea solo mío, lo deseo como hombre, aun así ¿Qué sentimiento es este?... _Amor._

...

 **Espero y les haya gustado, recuerden dejarnos un comentario a mí y a la parte de Natsu echa por mi socia :3**

 **Cuidense y hasta la próxima :D**


	8. Chapter 8 El despertar

**Hola a todos los que siguen este fic, pues que les puedo decir, hace medio año que no actualizaba y pues ahorita creo que debo una disculpa ¬¬U**

 **También no actualizaba ya que mi compañera con la que escribo el fic no responde a los mensajes y pues eso es un problema, yo ya tenía hecho el capítulo desde hace meses pero como saben siempre subimos la parte de Natsu y Lucy juntas, pero ahorita ni idea que le paso, y yo prometí subir nuevo capítulo desde un concurso que se hizo y pues no podía porque Gabi no contestaba mensajes ni nada -.-# así que les dejo mi parte y espero que ella no tarde mucho en contestar y subir la suya...**

 **G _racias por ser pacientes y espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo OuO_**

* * *

 _ **El Despertar**_

oOoOoOoOoO

Han pasado más de un mes desde que llegamos a la base de la resistencia, muchas cosas han pasado, los sueños que he tenido se han vuelto más confusos y aquella persona que aparece en ellos aún no lo puedo ver.

—Lucy. —susurra Natsu mientras yo muerdo su cuello para beber sangre, paso mis manos por su cuello mientras él me abraza por la cintura. Después del cumpleaños de Happy y que Natsu me dijera todo aquello y me besará empezamos a ser novios según lo que él dijo. Aunque siempre actúa serió cuando estamos frente a Erza y los demás, por las noches él tiende a venir a mi cuarto y los dos dormimos juntos, eso me pone muy nerviosa pero a la vez feliz, estos sentimientos que tengo por él son tan fuertes que hacen que pierda el control y eso ha provocado que mi sed por la sangre haya crecido, casi siempre me pregunta si quiero beber por lo que yo me lanzo a él y bebo toda la que quiero, no sé por qué Natsu es el único que hace que mi sed se apague y vuelva de nuevo. Me gusta mucho que él y yo pasemos tiempo juntos, en la noche los dos nos acostamos y nos miramos por mucho tiempo sin decir nada, sus ojos muestran mucha ternura hacia mí y yo siento mis mejillas arder cada vez que el me mira así.

Gray no sabe nada de esto, estás dos semanas que han pasado no he querido hablar con él sobre lo que pasa con Natsu pero no me exige que le explique aunque siempre él y Natsu se miran con coraje y tienden a pelearse, sin llegar a lastimarse claro. Algo me ha estado preocupando más que nada y es que siempre cuando estoy sola (ya que Natsu sale de misión y me dejan en mi cuarto) el sueño se apodera de mí, en mis sueños él siempre aparece, aquel hombre de capa... es un vampiro lo sé pero cuando intento alcanzarlo para quitarle la gorra él se aleja de mí mientras toma mi mano, ahora no me causa miedo, me causa nostalgia, añoranza y sé que eso no es bueno.

Termino de beber la sangre de Natsu y como siempre imágenes de su niñez pasan por mi mente, esto es extraño cada vez que lo muerdo una parte de su pasado pasa por mi mente aparte de que me da mucho sueño también, Gray había dicho que cada vampiro tiene un don ¿Este será acaso el mío? Natsu toma mi cara y pasa su pulgar por mis labios cierro los ojos a su contacto y al abrirlos en se acerca a mi cara.

—Tus ojos rojos...—susurra—Me gustan. —diciendo eso me besa, esto es algo que aún me da vergüenza hacer pero no me resisto ya que me agrada que lo haga, cada vez que puede él me está besando y eso hace que yo me sonroje hasta las orejas y empiece a reírse de mí, odio cuando se ríe de mí pero lo soporto ya que me gusta verlo sonreír. Termina el beso y acaricia mi mejilla.

—Natsu hay algo que debo decirte. —digo mirándolo a la cara, Natsu asiente y se pone serió, debo decirle sobre mis sueños, aunque tengamos esta relación ahora aun no puedo contarle sobre lo que veo de su niñez—Siempre en mis sueños...— pero me callo al escuchar su comunicador, él se levanta de la cama y toma el comunicador al parecer es Erza por lo que empieza hablar un poco más bajo, ignoro aquello y miro mis manos, esta situación no me gusta el sentimiento de que algo ocurrirá no me deja tranquila, termina de hablar y se sienta en la cama.

—Mañana saldré a una misión todo el día, así que pasarás el día con Juvia y Gray. —me dice sonriendo, suspiro ya que aquello no es genial, no sé pero siento que Juvia me odia por algún motivo, Gray solo se burla de mi al escuchar aquello y dice que posiblemente es por Natsu pero yo no creo ni un rábano aquello.

—Ya veo, bueno al menos podré pasar más tiempo con Happy si nos vamos al invernadero. —digo sonriendo y me acuesto en la cama.

— ¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunta y se acuesta a mi lado, gracias a dios lleva camisa un día entró sin camisa y eso hizo que casi gritará ya que él quiso hacer otra cosa que aún no estoy preparada para hacer así que se ha abstenido de volverlo hacer.

—Mejor te digo mañana, tengo sueño. —bostezo, él sonríe apaga la luz y se acuesta a mi lado.

—Siempre te da sueño después de morderme. —susurra al abrazarme no me pongo nerviosa me siento protegida por aquello, sonrió y apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho.

—No sé... por qué pasa eso. —mis ojos se cierran y escucho el latir de su corazón, Natsu se ha convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida, es la persona que amo—Jamás me has dicho que me quieres tonto...—no sé por qué dije eso pero ya no digo nada más, el acaricia mi cabeza mientras Morfeo me lleva al mundo de los sueños.

—Descansa Lucy...—susurra sin dejar de acariciar mi cabeza—Yo no te quiero yo te a...—pero no alcanzo a escuchar la última palabra.

...

...

...

 _(—Tú has perdido algo. —de nuevo esa voz, ¿Cuántas veces ha pasado esto? Esta vez mis ojos no se abren pero siento su presencia, su mano en mi cabeza y acariciarla con algo de ternura._

 _— ¿Quién eres? —pregunto, no dice nada y sigue con lo mismo._

 _—Ya no habrás de sufrir más. —su voz suena ruda pero a la vez dulce—Ya que el día llegó y es hora de que estés a mi lado. — La presencia desaparece y yo quedo sucumbida en el sueño donde aparece una neblina ¿Qué es lo que he perdido? )_

Despierto debido a los rayos del sol, ya es tarde, Natsu no está a mi lado, miro al tocador ha dejado una carta al parecer no quiso despertarme ya que se fue de madrugada, sonrió y hago mi rutina de siempre mientras espero tranquilamente a que lleguen por mí. Al abrirse la puerta la que llega no es Juvia sino Erza, ella pasa y mira el lugar, lo bueno es que Natsu no ha dejado nada suyo aquí por lo que ella no sospecha nada sobre lo nuestro.

—Las cosas mejoran no es así. —habla mientras examina mi rostro—Mirajane dice que no ha conseguido mucha información con las muestras de sangre, por lo que pudimos obtener de Gray lo único bueno que dijo es que cada vampiro tiene podría decirse un don... ¿Eso es cierto? —

—Así es, por eso son demasiado poderosos...—contesto, Erza me hace una seña para que salgamos del cuarto—Pero eso solo son los vampiros nobles los que poseen los más peligrosos dones o poderes...—

—Eso también dijo él, no es nuevo lo que me dices. —Erza me guía hasta el comedor donde la última vez comimos, antes de abrir la puerta se detiene y me mira— ¿Cuál es tu don? —pregunta, yo niego con la cabeza.

—No lo sé, quizás yo no soy un noble... —susurro, recuerdo lo que he visto de Natsu pero aquello aún no lo diré, quiero saber más de mí misma pero aún no puedo confiar totalmente en los humanos.

Entramos al comedor me sorprendo al ver a Gray ahí, además de Erza se encuentra Mirajane quien tiene un sonrisa que me causa escalofríos. Cuando paso lo de Natsu ella al parecer presentía ya lo que sucedía entre nosotros y provocaba más que nada los celos de Natsu por lo que la siento como alguien peligrosa. Me siento del lado de Gray y miramos la comida enfrente de nosotros, Erza toma asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y tose un poco.

—Hace más de un mes que ustedes dos son nuestros huéspedes...—empieza a hablar Erza mirando a Gray y después a mí—Y por información de Fullbuster hemos podido saber qué tipo de dones tienen algunos vampiros, a decir verdad nunca creí que cooperarías. —Gray saca un bufido y cierra los ojos—Por otro lado Lucy tu situación en complicada. —

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunto mirándola, Mirajane alza un dedo sin perder su sonrisa.

—Aunque hemos trabajado mucho en hacerte análisis y examinar tu cuerpo...todo esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo. —termina de decir sin perder esa sonrisa, trago ante aquella noticia y empiezo a comer la ensalada de frutas que está en mi plato.

—Me queda claro que Lucy no tiene ni idea de quién y por qué es mitad humano y mitad vampiro, a lo que me lleva a...—su mirada se vuelve seria ante Gray—Fullbuster, tú debes de saber más de lo que nos dijiste sobre ella no es así. —

Miro a Gray quien abre los ojos—Un vampiro como tú debe tener mucha información sobre los vampiros y más sobre ella... los hemos protegido y salvado de los vampiros que viene por ustedes y aun así te reúsas a cooperar con nosotros. —

—No te equivoques Scarlet, yo jamás dije que cooperaría con ustedes. —Gray se apoya en la mesa—El que hizo este trato fue Lucy, además les di un poco de información, a decir verdad no tengo por qué tan siquiera hablar con ustedes sobre esto. —

—Aun así sigues aquí. —Erza sonríe tenebrosamente—Vives entre los humanos, si fuera por muchos tú ya estuvieras muerto.

—Y eso quebraría nuestro trato. —hablo y Erza me observa, no sé por qué pero me ha irritado lo que ha dicho—Yo no sé nada más de mí, además el trato fue que no le harías nada a Gray y Happy con tal de que me hicieran análisis, jamás acorde que Gray debía tan siquiera dar información sobre los vampiros... así que el que digas aquello a Gray no forma parte de nada. —

Mirajane empieza a reír levemente, Erza sonríe y empieza a cortar su carne—Esto ha sido una pérdida de tiempo, pero tengo solo dos opciones...—sin decir más ella y Mirajane empiezan a comer, yo termino de comer mi ensalada y me quedo en silencio. Gray no dice nada más y me voltea a ver yo lo veo igual, él sonríe levemente. La comida termina y los cuatro nos levantamos de la mesa, seguimos a las chicas a la salida y al salir Juvia está ahí parada, vaya así que no era broma que ella estaría con nosotros todo el día.

—Las dos opciones. —Erza habla y camina hacia nosotros—La primera... —susurra levemente pero consciente de que solo nosotros dos la podemos escuchar—Denos toda la información que tengan para nuestra victoria...la segunda. —su voz suena sombría—No me importará nuestro acuerdo y haré que Mirajane les corte algunas partes para hacer una investigación más profunda, recuerden que muchas personas murieron por una guerra anteriormente, sé que muchas de sus familias y amigos les encantaría ver un pedazo de vampiro colgado como trofeo en la entrada principal... piénsenlo tienen hasta mañana. —se aleja y le da una palmadita a Juvia para que se acerque a nosotros, no me importa la mirada sombría que me da la peli azul ya que lo único que está en mi mente ahora son las palabras de Erza y el odio que nos tiene en estos momentos.

Los tres caminamos en silencio, Juvia se mantiene atrás de nosotros, Gray y yo no decimos nada incluso cuando ella pregunta si queremos que Happy esté con nosotros, la tarde pasa muy rápido y nos mantenemos en el invernadero, yo estoy arriba del árbol mirando hacia el cielo, Gray está apoyada bajo el árbol con los ojos cerrados parece molesto, Juvia está sentada en la banca mientras lee un libro pero por ratos mira a Gray y se sonroja, Oh, ahí está la razón de por qué me odia tanto y es por Gray, incluso aquello no me hace reír.

Mirar al cielo me provoca sueño nuevamente y no me opongo a cerrar los ojos y olvidarme de todo lo que me rodea.

 _(Aquel callejón, alguien corre apresuradamente por aquel callejón que se parece a los que narran los libros de Europa medieval, es una chica la que corre ya que observo su vestido pomposo, el callejón se vuelve más estrecho hasta que es cerrado por la oscuridad. Las voces se hacen más fuertes y ahora estoy en una sala de juzgado, yo estoy sentada en las bancas de los testigos mientras la chica de caireles castaños es sentenciada._

 _—Esto es el pasado. —Dice alguien a mi lado, volteo pero lo único que veo es el cabello rubio largo de la chica a mi lado—Un maravilloso don y a la vez peligroso, el pasado, presente y futuro es algo con lo que hay que tener cuidado. —susurra intento ver su cara pero no puedo y el resonar del martillo al sentenciar a la mujer hace que caiga de nuevo en la oscuridad, cierro los ojos porque de nada sirve tenerlos abiertos—Ten cuidado. —)_

—Lucy. —La voz de Gray me despierta—Gracias... no despertabas. —me dice mientras me apoya al árbol—Estabas soñando y al parecer era algo que te estaba haciendo sufrir. — miro al cielo y observo la luz rosada y anaranjada del atardecer dormí demasiado.

—Gray hay algo que debo contarte. —digo y observo si Juvia esta cercas.

—Tranquila Juvia se fue ya que Erza la llamo. —Se acerca a mí y queda sentado de frente—Te quedaste profundamente dormida y caíste del árbol, por suerte pude atraparte a tiempo... —

Sonrió y lo miro nuevamente—Sabes he tenido extraños sueños. —digo y el me mira seriamente—Pero cada uno de esos sueños aparece él. —

— ¿Él? —

—Él es un vampiro. —Gray se tensa pero no dice nada—Por la capa que le cubre sé que es un vampiro, pero en cada sueño el aparece y me susurra cosas que antes me hacían sentir miedo pero ahora... ya no me causa miedo. —

— ¿Qué te dice? —

—Que soy suya, que no debo temer, que todo acabará. —termino de decir y agacho la mirada—También hay algo más. —

—Por dios Lucy que puede ser más caótico que esto. —Gray se exalta y yo lo miro—Ese vampiro, pero dime que otra cosa pasa en esos sueños... —pero se detiene y desvía la mirada.

—La primera vez que mordí a Natsu yo vi su pasado. —Gray se sorprende—Como si fuera una película su vida, su niñez paso frente a mis ojos al igual que lo que sentía, y ahora he visto el pasado de otra persona... es un juzgado en la Europa medieval y una chica es juzgada, mientras una de cabello rubio ondulado con una cadena con un dije esmeralda me dice... que el pasado un maravilloso don y a la vez peligroso, el pasado, presente y futuro es algo con lo que hay que tener cuidado... —

—Rayos. —Gray se levanta y se revuelve el cabello—Creo que ya no estamos a salvo aquí. —

— ¿Gray que pasa? —digo parándome también el me sostiene del brazo—Gray... —

—Ese vampiro es el que te busca y lo que has visto es lo que en verdad puedes hacer. —Me dice seriamente, suspira y ahora su mirada expresa miedo—Lo que has visto es tu don. —

— ¿Mi don? Pensé que. —

—Apenas se está revelando, pero eso no es el problema, el problema es que él sabe dónde estás y eso no es bueno y más por tu don. —

—Gray ¿Quién es él? Mi don _"Ten cuidado" —_ las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y me hacen ver a Gray—él... —

—Él es...— la explosión nos hace caer al pasto, miramos por encima de la pared y el humo empieza a subir, otra explosión pasa y Gray me abraza, los dos miramos al cielo, él me toma en brazos y corre a la entrada, al entrar no hay nadie en los pasillos y una alarma empieza a sonar indicando que todos los civiles bajen al sótano y se dirijan a la cámara de seguridad, Gray empieza a correr a donde deberían estar nuestros cuartos.

—Están aquí. —dice sin detenerse al dar la vuelta nos encontramos a Juvia que esta agitada.

—Tenemos que llevarlos a otro lugar... Erza ordena que me los lleve. —Juvia mira a Gray y este asiente, empiezan a correr pero yo me zafo de los brazos de Gray.

—Happy. —digo mirando por todos lados.

—Él estará a salvo en la cámara con los demás, debo sacarlos a ustedes de aquí para que los vampiros se alejen de la base. —responde Juvia enojada, yo aprieto mis puños y corro en dirección a la planta baja, sus voces se quedan atrás, otras explosión hace que me sostenga del barandal de las escaleras evitando que caiga, miro más abajo y todos están corriendo al sótano, me pongo de pie y comienzo a bajar nuevamente, muchos niños pasan a mi lado en el corredor.

— ¡Happy! —grito y comienzo a correr a la dirección contraria de los niños y la gente a mi alrededor, si no fuera por tantos olores ya podría haberlo encontrado. Miro por dos corredores y corro por el de la derecha, ya no hay gente y eso me preocupa ¿Happy ya estará en la cámara? — ¡Happy! ¡Happy! —comienzo a gritar y a correr más deprisa, el miedo se apodera de mí.

Otra explosión hace que caiga y las luces empiezan a parpadear hasta que se vuelven de color amarillo pálido, mis sentidos se agudizan no debo perder la calma, otra explosión me hace cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Happy! —grito nuevamente, el latido de un corazón hace que mis sentidos empiezan a trabajar más rápido, corro hacia donde llega el sonido ya que es el único en esa zona, entró a un cuarto que está lleno de cajas—¡Happy! —

—Lucy. —veo la pequeña cabellera que sale de entre las cajas corre y me abraza—Lucy. —dice llorando, suspiro aliviada y lo abrazo—Lucy tengo miedo. —

—Tranquilo. —Le digo mirando por el pasillo—Pensé que irías con los demás. —

—Sí, pero me les escape ya que quería estar con ustedes. —Me dice limpiando sus lágrimas— ¿Hice bien? —

—En estos casos diría no, pero creo que esta es la excepción. —Le digo mientras me inclino para que se suba a mi espalda—Te llevaré así para que sea más rápido salir. —

—Sí. —responde y se sube, me levanto y empiezo a correr, subo las escaleras mientras las paredes se empiezan hacer pequeñas grietas, al llegar a la planta de arriba miro por todos lados y no hay nadie, corro por donde salimos siempre al exterior, las explosiones vuelven pero no me detengo, Happy aprieta su agarre está asustado, paso por varios escombros hasta que veo la puerta y de una patada la abro, nadie está aquí ya que es una puerta de escape así que deben estar en la parte principal de la resistencia.

—Vamos. —susurro y empiezo a correr velozmente, paso por los edificios destruidos, las explosiones se escuchan más lejos y me detengo, miró a mi alrededor y no siento peligro.

—Gray, Lucy y Gray. —Happy me dice, lo bajo y empiezo a ver por todas partes—Lucy tus ojos. —

—Tranquilo, es por qué estoy a... —mi cuerpo se mueve y cubro el de Happy mientras un pedazo de piedra nos rosa por la cabeza y se estrella contra uno de los edificios, miro a Happy y luego a la dirección donde la lanzaron— ¿Quién eres? —grito la silueta se acerca y deja ver mejor a una mujer con capa, abrazo más a Happy mientras este abre los ojos, la mujer lleva su mano a su capucha y la baja revelando a una chica de cabello rosa y ojos rojos se acerca a nosotros, tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo y los labios pintados de rojo, se detiene, Happy la señala.

—Maestra Ikaruga. —Dice Happy— ¿Por qué sus ojos son rojos? —miro a la mujer que empieza a reír.

—Oh, pequeño Happy que inocente eres. —La mujer ahora me mira a mí—Princesa rubia que bueno que la he alcanzado, ahora hágame el placer de venir conmigo. —

—Eres un vampiro. —respondo cargando a Happy.

—Qué dices Lucy es una humana. —Responde Happy—Es humana... —

—No pequeño Happy, yo soy un vampiro. —Responde la peli rosa mirándonos con una sonrisa burlona—Soy la líder del escuadrón encargada de la protección de la realeza _,_ mucho gusto. —se inclina, un vampiro pero ¿Ella que hacía con los humanos? —Estaba infiltrada con los humanos, y miren que linda información y presa he conseguido. —

—Pero... Natsu y los demás saben cuándo... ¿Cómo hiciste para que ellos no te descubrieran? —pregunto conmocionada, ella ríe.

—Digamos que nuestro científico es mejor que el de los humanos... pero... es mejor irnos, vamos ya vampiresa. —dice y en ese momento mis piernas se mueven y corro lejos de ella, sé que me alcanzará en cualquier momento, una espada pasa por mi lado derecho por lo que doy vuelta en una esquina—No te escondas, se cómo hueles y más si traes a un niños humano... —grita, miro a Happy que se ha aferrado a mi pecho, corro nuevamente hasta entrar a un edificio que era de muebles, miro por todo el lugar y un poco de luz se cuela aun, encuentro un ropero y lo abro, el polvo bota pero no importa ya que el interior está limpio, zafó a Happy y lo meto pero él me sostiene del brazo.

—No Lucy no me dejes. —me dice llorando—No me dejes. —

—Escúchame. —Le digo agarrando su mejilla—Jamás te voy a dejar, pero debo alejar aquella mujer de ti, escúchame cuando me vaya espera unos 10 minutos y sales... yo vendré por ti lo prometo. —sonrió con mucha ternura y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Prometes que regresarás. —Me dice, yo limpio sus lágrimas y asiento—Te espero. —

—Ese es mi valiente niño. —me alejo de él y cierro el ropero, mis manos tiemblan y tengo miedo, pero Happy será quien me de fuerzas, salgo corriendo del lugar y me alejo lo más que puedo— ¡Idiota¡ —grito sé que ella me escuchará, corro unos metros un edificio explota y los escombros caen atrás de mí, volteó por un momento y veo la montaña de escombros que se ha hecho, pero soy detenida por un cuerpo me enviste y por la velocidad que llevaba me estrello en una pared el golpe fue muy fuerte que siento como una de mis costillas ha sido lastimada, caigo al piso pero me levanto ignorando el dolor, la peli rosa está saltando de alegría.

—Creíste que llegarías lejos. —dice y lanza una de sus espadas la cual atraviesa una de mis piernas, grito de dolor y caigo al piso, miro la delgada espada la cual desaparece y la sangre empieza a salir, trato de levantarme pero el dolor lo impide, que débil soy, soy una burla.

La mujer me toma de la sudadera y le alza hasta que estoy frente a su cara—Al menos te pude lastimar, diré que lo hice para que no escaparas y así no seré regañada por lastimarte. —dice y saca otra espada—Además no es como si nosotros no nos recuperáramos pronto. —la espada la pone en mi mejilla la cual por el filo logra cortarme y la sangre empieza a caer, aprieto los dientes y la miro con odio ella aprieta mi mejilla con su mano sonriendo con satisfacción—Eso te mereces, no puedo creer que mi lindo Natsu se haya enamorado de ti... pero ya no te verá nuevamente. —dice, cierro los ojos recordando a Natsu, ella me suelta al gritar y mi cuerpo cae al suelo—Maldición. —chilla, abro los ojos y encuentro a alguien parada enfrente de mí, me sostiene con una mano.

— ¿Te duele? —susurra, abro más los ojos y miro aquellos ojos jade y sonrió.

—Llegas tarde. —le digo, el acaricia mi mejilla que ha sido lastimada—La base ha sido. —

—Lo sé. —Dice y mira a Ikaruga quien se está agarrando la cara—Nos pusieron una trampa, por ahora los soldados están protegiendo la entrada principal de los vampiros, ahora veo por qué sabían tanto de nuestras salidas. —dice mirando con odio a la chica.

—Happy. —Digo alejándome de sus brazos—Debo ir por él. —me levanto pero vuelvo a caer por el dolor en la pierna, el saca una venda y la enreda rápidamente en mi herida—Gracias. —

—Vamos. —me ayuda a ponerme de pie—Ve por Happy yo me encargaré de ella. —Dice señalando a la chica que ha dejado de quejarse y ahora solo mantiene su mano en su ojo.

—Bien. —digo, él se inclina y me da un leve beso el cual también le respondo—Cuidado. —

—Vete. —me dice y yo empiezo a correr aunque no es mucho ya que el dolor en mi pierna no se va, camino más rápido y llego a la pila de escombros del edificio, volteó y observo a Natsu que habla con la mujer, vuelvo a la pila de escombros y los empieza a escalar, poco a poco alcanzo la cima y observo que solo falta poco para atravesarla.

—No te des por vencida. —susurro mirando a la persona que amo pelear. _"Así es como se crea la más hermosa mentira."_ Ese pensamiento llega tan de repente que me desconcierta, mi cuerpo es volteado por algo, todo pasa en cámara lenta, Natsu está luchando con aquella chica que creían era humana pero no es así, lucha muy alejado de mí incluso si gritará no me escucharía por la distancia que nos separa, " _Happy"_ , mi cuerpo es atrapado por dos brazos que sujetan mi cintura, mis ojos se topan con unos grises con un tatuaje en el ojo izquierdo, por fin lo puedo observar mejor, es el vampiro que siempre está en mis sueños, el chico detrás de la capa por fin esta frente a mí, no puedo moverme es como si me tuviera atrapada por sus ojos, ni un solo grito sale de mi boca ni por el dolor de mi pierna. Su mano con el guante blanco agarra mi barbilla alzando mi cara, sonríe levemente.

—Por fin eres mía. —susurra, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar ante esas palabras y cuando pienso tener fuerzas para gritar con un solo brazo me alza más, poniendo mi cabeza de lado para tener acceso a mi cuello, tiemblo cuando me huele—Te tengo. —

Esas palabras se quedan en el aire cuando siento sus colmillos traspasar mi piel, mi boca se abre sin hacer ruido al sentir el dolor, siento mi cuerpo temblar y después perder fuerzas, mi voz sigue sin salir ¿Así se siente ser mordida por un vampiro? Pienso pero esos pensamientos son apagados poco a poco mientras la sangre fluye, ¿se está bebiendo toda mi sangre? mi vista se nubla y es cuando imágenes que no son de aquella pelea aparecen como un torbellino, desde el oscuro profundo mar de mi memoria empiezan a aparecer aquellas imágenes de un pasado distante, y por fin recuerdo todo.

No puedo moverme y los recuerdos llegan cruelmente, por fin recuerdo a mi madre, aquella que estaba atrapada por la neblina del olvido, sus ojos color oscuro, su cabello rubio y su cara, ella es igual a mí, ella es mi madre, mi madre es Layla de Vlad.

Mi vista reacciona al ver al vampiro alejarse de mi cuello y acercarse a mi cara, siento sus labios posarse en los míos, el sabor a oxido de mi propia sangre me lleva de nuevo a la perdición, las memorias vuelven de nuevo ¿Qué me hizo? Sus brazos me cargan dejando caer mi cabeza a un lado, empieza a decir algunas palabras que no alcanzo oír. Y ahí aparece él corriendo con desesperación para tratar de alcanzarme, " _Natsu no corras así, no vez que estás muy lastimado tonto"_ , mi brazo se mueve sin mi permiso estirándose a donde el viene

—Natsu...—logró susurrar y por fin pierdo la consciencia al oírlo gritar mi nombre ( _Layla de Vlad reina de los vampiros sea bienvenida)_ los recuerdos han vuelto a mí.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, si la parte de Natsu aun no se cuando este lista ¬¬U espero que Socia de señales de vida en fin aquí les dejo mi parte OuO

Sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos prontito espero...OoO

Espero sus lindos reviews


	9. Chapter 9 Secreto Revelado

**Hola espero que estén bien OuO**

 **pues como les había comentado en el anterior capítulo Gaby la chica con la que hacía el fic por unos problemillas ya no podrá continuar con el fic así que yo seguiré con él ... de ahora en adelante este fic tendrá capítulos desde la perspectiva de Lucy y Natsu, así que espero que les guste, así que que más les digo pues disfruten el capítulo... OuO**  
 ***Neko-vampiro comienza la historia***

* * *

 **Secreto Revelado (Natsu)**

 ** _(Recuerdos)  
"Pensamientos"_**

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo pudo ser posible aquello? Había tratado de correr y rescatarla pero mis pies no avanzaron al ver que ella caí en los brazos de ese vampiro, él había tomado su sangre y por su boca aún había rastros de la sangre de Lucy, ella estiró su mano hacia mí y sus labios se movieron y sus ojos se cerraron junto con su brazo que cayo.

— ¡Lucy! —Grite, el vampiro me miró y sonrió su pálida cara al igual que ese tatuaje rojo en su ojo, cabello azul oscuro, alzó su mano y una ráfaga de viento me hizo salir volando.

—Híbrido recuerda este día hasta que tú patética vida se termine, este día los vampiros tuvimos el control del mundo.—su áspera y gruesa voz resonó con una carcajada , alzó la cabeza de Lucy acomodándola en sus brazos y en un instante desapareció en una bola de luz, trate de levantarme pero fue imposible mis piernas no reaccionaban, mire a esa estúpida de Sheryel ella se desmayó por la pelea que tuvimos sí que la había dejado grave, aun así no pude proteger a mi vampiresa.—Lucy...—todo se volvió oscuro.

—Maldito. —Aquel grito hizo que despertará, estaba en una de las tiendas médicas de la resistencia, mi cuerpo tenía algunas vendas al igual que en mi cabeza al parecer Wendy no estaba por aquí ya que ella me hubiera curado de inmediato, me levanté de la camilla siguiendo los gritos que se escuchaban, al salir nuevamente mi cuerpo voló y resonó contra el suelo aquello me había dolido.

— ¡Gray! —La voz de Juvia me hizo enterarme quien era mi agresor, me levanté con torpeza y miré al vampiro quién estaba furiosos y sabía perfectamente la razón—Eres un idiota, el más grande de los idiotas...

No dije nada ya que si era un idiota, Gray se acercó a mí y me tomo de la camisa varios soldados apuntaron sus armas contra el vampiro, mire sus ojos y apareció ese rojo carmesí el cual me recordó a Lucy.

—Así que esos ojos no solo aparecen al tener hambre. —susurré con una débil sonrisa provocando que aumentará la rabia en Gray.

—Pedazo de escoria ¿Sabes que hiciste? ¡Lo sabes! —"Claro que lo sé pero me duele aceptarlo", las palabras no salen y me dedico a mirarlo neutral, Gray truena los dientes y me deja caer, se acerca a la mesa y tira todo lo que estaba en ella, miró a los soldados indicándoles que ya se pueden retirar dejándolos solos junto con Juvia y Erza quién mira el desastre de Gray.

—Veo que es cierto y Lucy fue tomada.—Dice sin mostrar sentimiento alguno, aprieto los dientes ya que ella solo quería a Lucy cómo arma, jamás se preocupó por los sentimientos de Lucy, yo era igual me aferré a la hermosa chica de cabello rubio con la idea de que ella sería una salvación un arma pero no tenía calculado lo que pasaría entre los dos, lo que pasaría conmigo y ahora debo ocultar el dolor que siento, he perdido a la mujer que quiero, si acepto que quiero a Lucy, ahora qué ha sido tomada me he dado cuenta que tan importante es en mi vida y me odio por eso.

—Es hora que hables Gray ya que esa rabia no es sólo porque se llevaron a tu amiguita ¿me equivoco? —Ante las palabras de Titania Gray voltea con odio el cual se refleja en sus ojos— Si quieres que la salvemos debes cooperar, ahora escupe todo ya que algo me dice que Lucy era más que un simple mestizo... ¿Me equivocó? —

—Que te crees en hablarme así, se han llevado a Lucy ahora no tengo porque hacerles caso y ayudarlos...

—Es cierto Lucy era lo que mantenía unida el contrato que se creó hace un mes...—Erza sonríe sombríamente —Quiero rescatarla...

Gray desvía la mirada parece resignado pero aun así no habla, mi furia por fin se hace presente ese maldito vampiro sabe más cosas y no me quedaré aquí sin hacer nada, me levanto, ahora yo lo sujeto de su camisa con mirada amenazante lo encaro.

—Habla Gray, habla ¿qué ocultas? habla con un carajo ¿crees que es momento de guardar secretos? Quiero...Quiero. —lo suelto agachando la mirada—Rescatarla...—Gray se aleja de mí y se sienta en la silla cruzando sus pies, Erza que hasta ahora me miraba pareciera que supiera por qué estoy desesperado pero no me importa que se dé cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Lucy lo que importaba era rescatar a Lucy y saber por qué los vampiros la necesitaban con tanta desesperación, tanta que decidieron atacarnos con todo lo que tenían.

—Les contaré la historia que escuche en mi niñez y si lo creen o no es su problema.—suspiro y su cara mostraba desconfianza "como nosotros hacia él"—Deben saber que en el comienzo existieron 12 vampiros puros quiénes hicieron sus propios clanes, esos doce clanes eran demasiado fuertes pero el dominado más poderoso vampiro fue Vlad, Vlad fue el inicio de nuestra raza, Vlad tuvo un hijo varón con una de las primeras vampiresas reales de aquel tiempo, Drácula de Vlad, después tuvo a la princesa Rebecca y Elizabeth, tiempo después Vlad dejo el trono y se lo heredo a Drácula siendo hijo primogénito, aunque Vlad descendió a las sombras había ordenado mantener la sangre de los Vlad intacta y pura, Así que Drácula tomo por esposa a su hermana pequeña Elizabeth.—"Espera esto es incesto qué diablos con los vampiros".

—Lady Rebecca por su parte se casó con un vampiro de los inicios, Lady Rebecca tuvo un hijo varón quién tuvo amoríos con varias vampiresas tanto de la nobleza como las del pueblo y esos hijos muchos de ellos se involucraron con vampiros que no llevaba la sangre de los 12 primeros clanes del comienzo.

—Tal parece que no perdieron el tiempo al querer propagarse como plaga. —El comentario de Erza hizo reír a Gray quién siguió con el relato.

—Viendo la expansión de vampiros nacidos de muchos de la nobleza, Vlad que en ese momento no se metía en los asuntos del reino intervino y creo una ley que estipulaba que el primogénito heredero al trono no debía tener hijos fuera del matrimonio y al casarse no debía cometer adulterio si eso sucedía aun siendo reyes del reino serían asesinados. —

Yo trague un poco, aunque creo que era demasiado estricto esa regla, no es que yo traicionaría a mi esposa si me llegará a casar pero...

—Por lo que entiendo su sistema era como los reyes humanos siendo controlados por la iglesia. —Respondió Erza.

—Supongo que Vlad no quería dolores de cabeza si de la nada salía algún vampiro declarando ser hijo del rey y peleará por la corona...La familia de Vlad había durados un siglo y medio en el poder así que no le agradaría perder el trono...Además imagínate la sangre de los doce clanes es demasiado poderosa si se llegará a mezclar con otros seres mágicos no se sabe si sobrepasaría los poderes de los vampiros nobles quiénes son los más poderosos, los herederos de la sangre de Vlad son los más poderosos por eso la ley con los Vlad es más estricta,, los mestizos son una abominación en el reino...aunque Lucy lo es...

—Hasta ahora has hablado de la historia pero no has dicho la razón de porque se llevaron a Lucy, sabes que cada minuto es valioso...

Ante mis palabras Gray empezó a reír y me gane la mirada furiosa de Erza.

—Desesperado Dragneel, Drácula tuvo una sola hija con Elizabeth pues la reina falleció durante el parto, Leilla fue la heredera al trono, los años pasaron hasta que Leilla tuvo la edad para buscar marido Drácula organizo una fiesta invitando a los herederos de sangre pura de los doce clanes, Leilla se casó con Adrison Rose...—Los ojos de Gray se oscurecieron más—Leilla traiciono al reino mil años después de subir al trono y eso la llevo a su muerte y la muerte del rey quién murió de tristeza al saber la traición de Leilla...

— ¿Qué hizo la reina? —Pregunto mi hermanita temblando sí que la historia le había llegado al corazón.

—Ella se enamoró de un humano que era príncipe de un reino y es ahí donde Lucy nació, Lucy es hija de ese humano y de la reina quién murió por traicionar a su patria...—

Mis ojos se abren a más no poder entonces Lucy era hija de mismísima reina...eso es...

—Lucy ella es...—susurro temblando, Gray asiente.

—Lucy es princesa de los vampiros y también princesa de un reino humano, por eso los vampiros iba detrás de nosotros...

—Buscaban la heredera al trono...

—No te equivocas Erza. —Gray se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la mesa y apoyo su mano en ella—Lucy es princesa pero no es la heredera...

—Explícate Gray. —Exijo con mis nervios a punto de destrozarme—La reina antes de su amorío con ese humano tuvo un hijo con el rey Adrison y está en el trono, es el responsable de la caza de Lucy...El rey y raptor de Lucy...Jellal de Vlad

La pistola de Erza cae al suelo y su cara se pone pálida.

—Erza. —grito al sostenerla ¿Qué le paso?— ¿Estás bien? —

—Si solo que eso me sorprendió. —

—Creías que Lucy sería la reina, pues que lastima no es así. —Gray ríe—Yo sabía eso desde un inicio... Pero jamás se lo dije, Lucy es la primera mestiza en la familia real, vampiro y mitad humana, la razón por la que se logró su nacimiento fue porque su madre era un vampiro y su padre un humano, si hubiera sido al revés la humana hubiera muerto, la sangre del niño vampiro en sus entrañas hubiera acabado con ella antes de que el niño hubiera nacido...rayos sí que Lucy se enojará al enterarse...

—Espera...entonces porqué estabas con Lucy y huías con ella...

—Yo soy descendiente de uno de los doce clanes por eso ni magia es el hielo pero no estaba de acuerdo con sus leyes y escape y mi encuentro con Lucy fue coincidencia...

—Cómo sabías que ella era la princesa mestiza del reino...—pregunto con semblante serio, Erza se levanta como si nada.

—Por qué solo los doce clanes sabíamos de la traición de la reina, en su ejecución nadie fuera de los doce clanes estuvo presente, Jellal subió al trono de inmediato pero como antes los reyes dejaba el trono a sus hijos a una edad adulta y desaparecía nadie se le hizo extraño el descenso de la reina ya que la muerte del rey entristeció al reino y con eso taparon la muerte de la reina todos creyeron que murió por tristeza —

—Juvia esta aturdida. —dijo la peli azul cayendo al piso.

—Lucy guarda un poder que ayudará a Jellal por eso él la empezó a buscar desesperadamente. —

— ¿Que es ese...?—

—No diré nada más. —Gray nos mira seriamente—Pero créanme que si el rey logra sacar del cuerpo de Lucy aquel poder oculto consideren que ese sería el fin para los humanos y la tierra sería dominada totalmente por los vampiros... ¿Me ayudarán a rescatar a Lucy? —

—Me gustaría matarte por habernos ocultado aquello pero creo que eres el único que sabe a dónde se llevaron a la princesita así que no hago esto por ayudarte, solo lo haremos por tener el poder de Lucy...

—Eso si yo lo permito. —responde Gray mirándome, se lo que quiere decir y estoy de acuerdo, no dejaría a Lucy en manos de los vampiros y mucho menos en manos de Erza, aunque me alegraría que Lucy nos ayudará por voluntad propia, pero ahora solo una cosa importaba y era rescatar a mi princesa y detener el loco plan del rey de los vampiros.

* * *

 **HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPÍTULO...**

 **Si es corto ya que lo demás quiero explicarlo en la parte de Lucy ya que ella se enterará de más cosas OuO espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado y pues que me sigan apoyando con el fic OuO saben sus comentarios, lecturas y votos me hacen feliz y se que este fic puede seguir creciendo con la ayuda de ustedes...**

 **Una disculpa más por las molestias pero deben entender a mi socia, puede que tenga problemas, falta de imaginación en fin muchas cosas así que no la acosen xD y bombardeen con preguntas okay OuO**

 **Minna-san sean felices coman frutas y verduras y nos vemos prontito (espero) OoO**


	10. Chapter 10 La Familia D'Vlad

**ADIVINEN QUIÉN REGRESO... Pues yo OuO OoO**  
 **Ahora con un nuevo capítulo de este lindo fic OuO chicos hemos llegado al climax de la historia O3O jejej gracias a mi ingeniosa mente pude analizar la historia y determinar que este es el climax, ¿Cuantos capítulos faltan? eso aun no se los puedo confirmar, pero en cuanto escriba el nombre de los capítulos se los haré saber OuO**

 **Basta de hablar empecemos con la historia, espero que les guste OuO (Estamos a unos días del final de Fairy Tail...Estado: Tristeza absoluta :( ( TnT)**

 ***Neko-vampiro comienza la historia***

* * *

 **La Familia D'Vlad**

 ** _(Recuerdos)_**

 ** _"Pensamientos"_**

 _(—Jude Heartfilia quedas detenido por traición a la corona. —esos hombres se llevan a papá, él mira a donde estoy y sonríe "Se una buena niña y ocúltate ahí" leo sus labios y asiento con la cabeza, observo como se lo llevan mientras yo me agacho en los arbustos._

 _—Lucy. —su voz suave como el terciopelo hace que alce la vista, esos ojos negros me miran con tristeza sin desvanecer esa sonrisa—Lucy mi linda y adorada Lucy. —Susurra, yo me acerco a ella y la abrazo, ella acaricia mi cabello—Por favor se siempre una niña buena. —_

 _Hace que la vea y me da a tomar un extraño líquido, mis pensamientos empiezan a volverse confusos en el momento en que entierra sus colmillos en mi pequeño cuello. Todo se borra de mi mente y no sé nada más de mí "Tú eres Lucy de Vlad…olvidalo")_

Abro lentamente mis ojos, el olor a madera llega a mi nariz al igual que el olor de la flores, miro el gran velo que cubre la cama en la que estoy, toco las cobijas y me sorprendo por la suavidad de estas, me levanto torpemente, mis ropas han sido cambiadas y estoy limpia, un vestido de tirantes delgado es lo único que tengo, al quitar el velo es un cuarto muy elegante en el que estoy hay una gran ventana a mi lado izquierdo, las paredes están pintadas con un color crema con oro y hay dibujos de enredaderas con rosas en algunas partes de las paredes, más dos pinturas de un hermoso paisaje, uno del bosque y otro del cielo estrellado.

Camino a la gran puerta de color oro y la abro, al salir el olor de los libros me golpea, me acerco a la orilla y ante mi aparecen muchos estantes con libros, son enormes y de forma circular las cuales llegan al techo de donde cuelga una gran lámpara con muchas velas aunque el lugar es iluminado por pequeñas lámparas de luz eléctrica que están ubicadas en cada esquina del lugar, en el techo una pintura capta mi atención ya que es de un joven que está tomando la mano de un señor que es iluminado por un sol, mientras atrás de él aparece uno cubierto por un aura negra.

Bajo las escaleras hasta la planta baja del lugar, las alfombras están colocadas en ciertos puntos de la habitación en donde se encuentran unas cinco mesas con unos sillones de piel, camino un poco por el lugar hasta que veo otra puerta, camino entre unos estantes para llegar a ella pero me detengo al ver una chica de cabello azul con un vestido un poco pomposo de color verde con café y unos pequeños listones negros en sus mangas largas, está sentada en la alfombra a lado de una chimenea; Ella tiene muchos libros esparcidos por la alfombra y otros cerrados arriba de los dos sillones a lado de ella, olfateo un poco y mis ojos se abren como platos y doy un paso hacia atrás, ella es una chica… una chica humana.

—Veo que has despertado. —susurra y me voltea a ver—Princesa. —sus ojos cafés brillan pero algo no está bien me hago para atrás y el frío me hace volver a la realidad, la pelea, el ataque a la resistencia, Happy en aquel lugar, Gray y Juvia separándose, el vampiro al morderme, Natsu en su pelea.

Caigo de rodillas y agarro mi cabeza al recordar todo nuevamente, mi pasado ha regresado y por fin comprendo todo, la razón del por qué me buscaban, quien soy y por qué soy mitad humana y mitad vampiro. La chica se levanta y corre hacia mí—Sé que duele pero es porque el hechizo se rompió. —

— ¿Eres humana? ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto con dificultad, ella sonríe dando pequeñas palmaditas en mi espalda.

—Me llamo Levy majestad y soy la encargada de cuidarla. —Responde, yo la miro confundida—Sé que eres. —

Me tranquilizo y ella me pone una cobija arriba—Parece que no te pusiste ni tu bata y pantuflas princesa. —

—El niño…—digo al recordar a Happy, la miro angustiada—El niño. —

—Tranquila. —susurra y toma mi cabeza para acariciarla con ternura, aquel acto me deja pasmada pero no me alejo ya que es algo reconfortante—Happy está bien, está aquí a tu lado, nadie lo lastimará, nadie. —sus palabras me relajan.

— ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Para qué me quiere el rey de los vampiros? —pregunto y me alejo un poco de ella para verle a la cara— ¿Eres una sirvienta? —

—No, como le dije soy Levy y soy su vigilante para su seguridad. —

— ¿Vigilante? No entiendo nada. —Susurro tocando mi cabeza tratando de asimilar todo, la chica de cabello azul se alejó un poco. —Princesa debe ir a cambiarse…, aún faltan dos horas para que el sol se oculte, le aseguró que a esa hora sus dudas serán respondidas. —

— No, no puedo esperar. —La interrumpo levantándome del piso—Yo debo ir…debo salir. —

— ¿A dónde irá? —Me pregunta, yo solo agarro mi frente ya que tengo miedo — ¿Con los humanos? — Su tono de voz cambia a una más sombría, alzo la mirada y la veo ¿En serio quiero regresar a ese lugar? La sonrisa del muchacho peli rosa me golpea al igual que el dolor en mi garganta _Natsu._

—Entiendo, usted bebe sangre humana. —Levy se acerca nuevamente— ¿Quiere tomar algo de sangre? —

Siento mi cuerpo arder, miro a la peli azul que tiene una leve sonrisa.

—No se sienta mal si toma sangre, aquí los humanos dan voluntariamente su sangre. —

— ¿Qué dan voluntariamente…? —Pero no termino la frase pues Levy se levanta y se acerca a uno de los estantes, toma un libro y regresa—Léalo, cuando anochezca llevaré un vestido a su habitación y la alistaré. — Ella se dirige a la puerta y antes de salir me sonríe. —La habitación de Happy está a lado del suyo, por si quiere verlo. —

Me apresuro llegando al cuarto que estaba lado del mío, al entrar encuentro una habitación pintada con un café oscuro y grisease con un toque medieval pero lindo, el color sepia y el de la madera oscura se nota en los cuadros donde los barcos están navegando, los muebles, un sillón a lado de una enorme ventana, el piso, el aroma de la madera me invade combinado con la de _Happy._

Camino a la cama que es cubierta por una delgada maya blanca, al moverla me encuentro con el pequeño Happy quién duerme plácidamente, suspiro aliviada y me dejo caer en el piso, tomo su manito y la estrecho contra mi cara.

—Qué bueno que estás a salvo. —susurro acariciando su cabello, parece que no despertará pronto así que me acuesto a su lado, me quedo unos minutos pensativa y al final abandono la cama, miro a Happy una última vez antes de salir.

Vuelvo a la planta baja y miro el libro que me entrego Levy, lo tomo y me dirijo nuevamente a mi ¿Habitación? Tomo unas pantuflas y la bata y salgo nuevamente a donde esta Happy, no lo quiero dejar solo. Ya en la habitación me siento en el sillón y veo las letras doradas en el libro, las letras son extrañas y abro el libro.

 _En el comienzo existieron 12 vampiros puros quiénes hicieron sus propios clanes, esos doce clanes eran demasiado fuertes pero el dominado más poderoso vampiro fue Vlad, Vlad fue el inicio de nuestra raza…_

—Vlad…Layla D'Vlad mi madre…—susurro retomando la lectura, cada palabra que leo, cada descendencia que hubo, las muertes que se dieron, las guerras entre los humanos y los vampiros, muertes y destrucción, la orden de que los vampiros se ocultaran, todo me deja helada hasta llegar a la descendencia de Layla.

— ¡Suficiente! —grito al lanzar el libro—Suficiente, suficiente. —Agarro mi cabeza—Esto es un sueño, es solo un sueño…si despierto todo será…—

—No es un sueño alteza. —La voz me hace levantar la cabeza—Esto no es un sueño, es real, usted, yo, somos reales y este instante también lo es. —

—Levy. —

—Me alegra que me llame por mi nombre. —Dice mientras toma mi mano—Sé que no es fácil de asimilar pero la verdad no puede ser cambiada, usted es Lucy D'Vlad princesa de los vampiros, amada hermana del soberano rey…—

Aturdida me dejo guiar nuevamente a mi cuarto, sin decir más me pongo el vestido que me da Levy el cual es algo pomposo, es de color vino con encajes blancos, no pongo más atención ya que no me interesa más, Levy peina mi cabella y me pone un poco de maquillaje, me hace llevar unas zapatillas y salimos de la habitación.

—Happy. —

—Yo lo cuidaré, por ahora deberá acompañarme. —diciendo esto salimos de aquel lugar, los pasillos son vagamente iluminados por lámparas, camino detrás de Levy sin decir más, mi cabeza es un torbellino no puedo pensar con claridad ni siquiera sé que quiero, Happy está bien y ¿Ahora? Sé que soy una princesa debido a que mi madre era princesa de los vampiros…o reina, y mi padre era un príncipe de un reino humano, así que por donde lo vea soy princesa, mestiza pero soy princesa tanto humana como vampiresa que gracioso si fuera el pasado sería realmente importante entre las dos razas.

—Llegamos. —dice al detenerse frente a una enorme puerta—Ahora se valiente y no temas, regresaré con Happy. —diciendo esto toca la puerta y esta se abre, yo la veo preocupada ya que mi miedo sale por fin, ella indica que entre y es su sonrisa la que me tranquiliza, entro y la puerta se cierra, una luz blanca me ilumina, mis ojos se adaptan al lugar y veo unas enormes escaleras y encima de ellas hay doce lugares los cuales solo distingo las siluetas sentadas.

—Yo…—

—Eh aquí a la vampiresa desaparecida. —la voz de una mujer me hace voltear, la albina sale detrás de mí con una enorme sonrisa—Acaso no es hermosa…—

—Tú eres… —

—Cumplimos, nuestra armada ideo el plan ideal para recuperar a la princesa. —Ese chico rubio que igual sale detrás de la chica anuncia con una enorme sonrisa, ellos son los que nos atacaron por primera vez cuando huíamos— Acaso esto no es un milagro. —

Ante sus palabras escucho murmullos, miro a todos lados sin saber qué hacer, me siento como si fuera un animal siendo inspeccionado.

—Así que era cierto, ella aún vivía. —La voz gruesa de un hombre resuena, parece que es una persona ya mayor—Puedo escuchar su corazón. —

—Humana, Vampiro, esto es inaceptable. —Otra voz ruge golpeando algo—La deshonra es esta. —

—Cómo si no la hubieras querido encontrar antes. —Esta vez la voz de una mujer suena burlonamente—Es una de nosotros, tiene la sangre del alabado D'Vlad, ten más respeto. —

—Aun siendo mestiza ella es parte de la realeza, humana y vampiresa ella sigue siendo parte importante de este imperio. —Las voces suenan pero no logró ver de dónde vienen, no entiendo nada solo escucho que discuten y estoy totalmente confundida, mis nervios están a más no poder, mi cabeza duele, me incoó tratando de ignorar todas aquellas voces que suenan y parecen no parar, no puedo soportar más mis lágrimas están a punto de salir _Natsu, Gray, por favor alguien, alguien que me ayude._

—¡Silencio! —una voz retumba fuertemente haciendo callar a todos, abro los ojos y miro el piso, el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras—Suficiente, ella es princesa además yo di la orden de que la trajeran, nadie le hará daño ni la tocará. —

Volteo a ver a los dos vampiros que me habían atacado y están inclinados, volteo y miro por fin a ese vampiro que me había mordido, lleva una ropa blanca con botones doradas y una espada en su costado izquierdo, sus ojos grises me inspeccionan sin expresar emoción, tiene el cabello azul y un tatuaje rojo en su ojo izquierdo.

—Majestad, siento mucho nuestra rudeza con la princesa. —Hablan los dos vampiros.

—No importa. —Se voltea y abre sus manos— ¡Consejo de ancianos acaso no lo ven, ella es parte de nosotros, sé que representa la traición que Layla D'Vlad hizo contra la ley pero…eso no quita que es sangre de la familia D'Vlad, es parte de mí, es parte de Vlad el soberano de todos los vampiros, aceptemos a esta princesa como lo haría Vlad! Acepten a mi hermana. —

— ¡Larga vida al soberano Vlad, Larga Vida al rey Jellal D'Vlad, Larga vida a la nueva princesa Lucy D'Vlad! —Gritan todos y los aplausos aparecen, el caos que había sido calmado por este chico.

—Jellal. —susurro, él voltea y me mira, me toma del brazo haciendo que me pare.

—No muestre nuevamente debilidad delante del consejo ¿Entendiste? —Dice furioso, yo asiento y miro a las sillas donde las siluetas se levantan, una nueva luz aparece y por fin puedo ver a los vampiros en aquellos lugares, hay nueve vampiros de una edad avanzada y tres son vampiresas dos son ya ancianas y la otra parece joven.

Hay una silla que no ha sido iluminada y la sombra se levanta haciendo que todos la miren y se inclinen, incluso Jellal lo hace.

—Bienvenida seas hija mía. —Anuncia una voz gruesa e imponente, la sombra desaparece y las luces se apagan, me exalto al sentir que alguien me toma en brazos empezando a caminar, al salir de aquel cuarto observo que el que me tomo en brazos fue Jellal, camina hasta que entramos a otra habitación y me baja.

—Te lo dije por fin eres mía. —Dice sin cambiar su semblante, toma mi cara con un poco de rudeza—La misma cara…demonios sí que eres un monstruo. —

—Qué…—me suelta y sonríe macabramente.

—No creas que en verdad te considero mi hermana, no olvidaré como mi madre traicionó a mi padre y se fue con un humano, tú eres el claro ejemplo de la traición de Layla. —

—Para que me has traído ¿? Puedo ver por esas palabras que no deseas que me involucre contigo, ¿Por qué me has raptado? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —grito, estoy asustada pero el reproche salió sin permiso, el vampiro cierra los ojos.

—Necesito algo que escondes, y lo obtendré a como dé lugar. —diciendo esto me toma y sus colmillos se entierran en mi cuello, grito levemente, más imágenes pasan por mi cabeza pero no son claras, aun así duele, duele demasiado, Jellal se separa y caigo al piso.

—Aun no estás preparada. —diciendo esto se dirige a la puerta—Deseo el poder que guardas en tu interior, el poder que la ingrata de Layla oculto y que por herencia me tocaba…—

—Poder…—susurro con dificultad—Yo no tengo ningún poder…—

—Además puedo notar que tu Don es uno muy peculiar, je mañana enviaré a Levy a que te lleve con Mavis para que puedas desarrollar tu poder, quizás y eso te de fuerzas para soportar el ritual. —diciendo eso último sale de la habitación, mi cuerpo empieza a temblar, miedo, rabia y tristeza me invaden, ¿Él es mi hermano? ¿Él es el rey de los vampiros? ¿Un poder? ¿Ritual? Mi cabeza es un lío.

—Princesa. —Levy entra junto a otro vampiro que es aquel de cabello blanco que intento matar a Gray, la peli azul corre hacia mí parece preocupada—La encontré pensé que se había perdido. —

—Tengo miedo. —susurro viendo borrosamente a Levy—Tengo miedo Levy. —Siento mis ojos cerrarse y el sonido de mi cuerpo caer al piso.

 _Natsu ayúdame._

 _..._

 **Es el final...Es el final... pero del capítulo OuO si Jellal odia a Lucy? no exactamente pero se revelará dentro de poco, Lucy esconde un poder ? Sí, un poder que Layla debió dar a Jellal al subir al trono, Habrpa Nalu? xD lo que más preocupa, por el momento no ya que Lucy deberá enfrentar al consejo y al rey, tendrá que demostrar ser digna descendiente del poderoso Vlad pero, Ella seguirá con los vampiros? No regresará a lado de Natsu? bueno ya lo sabrán más adelante...**

 **Minna-san sean felices, coman sanamente y tomen mucha agua OuO Los veo pronto OoO**

Un comentarios si el capítulo fue de su agrado OwO


End file.
